Surprise
by Sarux
Summary: Ambientado en la cuarta temporada. Capítulos cortos. / La noticia que llega a sus vidas tomará a todos por sorpresa... Dadle una oportunidad ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Bien, en teoria 1+1=5 iba a ser mi ultimo fic en un tiempo, sin embargo, esta idea me asaltó y he decidido hacerla. Dadle una oportunidad a ver que os parece.

Será una historia de capitulos cortos entre 1000 y 1500 palabras por capitulo. Intentaré actualizar pronto... Después de las vacaciones.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

Dio un largo trago a su bebida. Directamente de la botella. Una botella familiar de zumo de naranja. No tenía sed, no después de que esta fuera la segunda, pero necesitaba beber.

Se movió inquieta de un lado a otro por su habitación, descalza. Sus manos temblaban. O más bien todo su ser. Ya no podía más. Dio otro trago más y sintió por fin, lo que tanto esperaba. La necesidad. La llamada de la naturaleza.

Corrió hasta el baño y levantó la tapa del retrete mientras que dejó sobre el lavamanos la botella de zumo.

Se miró al espejo encontrándose a un 'Yo ojeroso' que le devolvía una mirada profunda.

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo mientras sus dedos abrieron la bolsa de plástico que había llevado con ella. La dejó a un lado y sacó la cajita con el artefacto de plástico. Leyó por un segundo las instrucciones aunque tenía una idea de más o menos como funcionaba.

Tiró la caja, cogió la tira reactiva y tras bajarse los shorts y la ropa interior se dispuso a hacer pis.

Miró a la nada completamente nerviosa, consciente que después de aquello, probablemente su vida cambiaría.

Suspiró.

La había cagado.

Hizo cuentas.

¿Cuanto había pasado desde la boda de Ryan? Mes y medio. ¿Cuanto retraso tenía? Si, justo ese tiempo. Bufó. Terminó de hacerlo, sacó de entre sus piernas la tira y se limpió. Subió su ropa y dejó la tira sobre la estantería. Se sentó sobre el retrete tras bajar la tapa y esperó.

Dos minutos que se le hicieron eternos.

Dos minutos.

Ese fue el tiempo suficiente para que su vida diera un cambio por completo.

Tiró el test de embarazo en cuanto vio las dos rayas de color rosa que indicaban positivo y se echó a llorar. ¿Que demonios iba a hacer ahora?

¿Como demonios iba a encarar todo aquello? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?

* * *

Dio un sorbo a su café descafeinado. No era lo que más le gustaba pero después de esos interminables días... Todo el estrés de aquel caso con la CIA no podía hacer otra cosa si quería dormir esa noche.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de su sala de estar, frente al sofá, y recolocó sus gafas mientras enfocó de nuevo su mirada en la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

Uno de Derrick Storm.

De Castle.

Dejó el libro a un lado y pensó en lo sucedido... Pensó en la boda de Ryan... Pensó en el encuentro con Sophia Turner... La Clara de Derrick... Tal como ella era la Nikki de Nikki Heat...

Tiró el libro a un lado sintiéndose molesta y celosa y recordó su pelea entrando a la morgue y como probablemente aquello le habría traído una situación incomoda con Alexis, quien se encontraba en la Morgue en aquel justo momento cuando ella soltó aquel "Cuantas más mejor".

Tal vez era hora de tener una conversación – pensó mientras se mordía el labio sin poder evitarlo.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el libro y retomar la lectura cuando unos pequeños golpes en su puerta le indicaron que alguien esperaba al otro lado.

Frunció el ceño.

No esperaba a nadie.

Miró por la mirilla y a pesar que se sorprendió, abrió sin más.

-¿Alexis?

-Kate-dijo la pelirroja, sorprendiéndose a si misma pero sobre todo a ella, ya que siempre utilizaba un Detective Beckett para ella, con toda la educación que su padre le había dado.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose. Kate no comprendía que hacía allí.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No.

Kate alzó las cejas cuando vio a la adolescente entrar en su casa sin esperar invitación. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba. Pero... De tal palo tal astilla. Sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno si...

La pelirroja buscó la mirada de la detective al girarse.

-No sabía donde ir... Pensé en Lanie, pero...-suspiró- He discutido con mi padre... Y necesitaba.

-¿Con tu padre?

Kate arrugó la frente. Ella sabía, o más bien era participe, de la excelente relación que tenía con el escritor por lo que no comprendía que tan grave había sido para que la muchacha decidiera salir de su casa e ir a parar a la suya. ¡A la suya! No tenían tan buena relación...

-¿Que ha pasado?

Alexis suspiró.

-No lo sé. En realidad desde que... Desde lo de la Morgue-Kate hizo una mueca-Él... esta diferente.

-Alexis con esa mujer... Pasó algo.

-Si, seguro que se acostaron. Yo he vivido con mi padre, Kate. Le conozco. Y aunque era pequeña no era tonta-dijo molesta- Por eso no entiendo por que él ha tenido que juzgar a Ashley o...

-¿Has vuelto con Ashley?

-No, pero seguimos hablando-hizo una pausa- Aun así, ya sabes como se puso...Y una cosa ha llevado a la otra...Y hemos acabado gritándonos.

Kate no dijo nada, tan solo asintió en un movimiento de cabeza. Por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos de discusiones con su padre, discusiones tontas sobre chicos, sobre los estudios, sobre la ropa que llevaba...Sobre la moto que se compró o sobre el tatuaje que se había hecho.

Sonrió recordando como todo eso había importado nada después de lo su madre... Después de casi también perder a su padre por culpa del actor.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago.

Comprendía a la chica perfectamente.

Y aunque Alexis siempre había sido "La niña perfecta" era adolescente, tan solo tenía 17 años... Y aunque Rick era muy comprensivo y genial, era su padre...

Suspiró.

-Oye Alexis, yo...-se sentó en el taburete de la cocina- Yo no quiero estar entre medio de tu padre y tú...

-No, Kate...Yo lo siento-suspiró- Es que hoy iba a salir, pero después de la discusión... No sabía donde ir … Y necesitaba...No sé...-carraspeó y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Está bien. No pasa nada-dijo Kate- ¿Pero... tu padre sabe que estas aquí verdad?

Alexis negó.

-Alexis...

-Lo sé.-se encogió de hombros- Ahora le llamaré...

Sin embargo no hizo falta. El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar dejando ver la cara sonriente de Rick en la pantalla. Beckett alzó el teléfono y se lo enseñó a la pelirroja, quien negó.

Kate bufó y contestó ella, yendo a la cocina.

-¡Castle!-contestó en tono casi de alegría lo cual probablemente en otra situación hubiera sorprendido a su interlocutor- No, no. No hace falta que pongas una denuncia de desaparición está aquí conmigo...-Kate escuchó lo que el escritor tenía que decir.-Yo tampoco sé por que vino aquí-susurró-Mira-alzó la voz levemente- tu estas nervioso y ella también...-se giró y observó a la chica-Ops. Se...se ha quedado dormida. Dejala que se quede aquí y mañana la acerco hasta tu casa. ¿Ok?-esperó la respuesta de Castle, que finalmente fue afirmativa y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Durante ese intervalo, Kate estuvo apunto de confesarle...De decirle que probablemente tenían que hablar... Sin embargo, una vez más decidió callarse.

Beckett dejó su móvil sobre la mesa de su cocina y se perdió en su habitación para buscar una manta. Al regresar, arropó a la chica con ella y le quitó las deportivas para que estuviera más cómoda.

Recogió su bolso del suelo y al hacerlo, algo se cayó de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio de lo que se trataba. Recogió el test de embarazo y su corazón se perdió un par de latidos al ver las dos rayas de color rosa.

Ahora comprendía todo.

Oh dios... Castle iba a desmayarse cuando se enterara...Y después la mataría a ella por saberlo, si no mataba a Alexis antes.

-Maldita sea-susurró- En que lío me has metido, Alexis.- Apretó sus labios.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Os lo esperabais? ¿Si? ¿No? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión para seguir y tal... Graciasssssss!


	2. Nota

Hola,

No, esto no se trata de un capítulo nuevo, lo siento si esperabais con ganas uno... Pero he querido escribir esta nota para aclarar varias cosas de la historia, debido a la mayoría de comentarios.

Acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones y me encuentro con que esta historia no quedó demasiado clara para la mayoría de personas que la leyeron y comentaron.

No sé si era difícil de comprender, si yo la escribí mal o la plantee peor...O que pasó, pero se malinterpretó casi todo... Tal vez no diferencie bien una escena de otra y por eso quiero aclararlo aquí y saber después vuestra opinión.

Kate NO está embarazada. Esa no era la idea vaya, por momentos he llegado a plantearme cambiar la idea inicial y que estuvieran las dos embarazadas como pensabais la mayoría, pero no es lo que quiero, no es lo que tenía pensado, esa no era mi historia y no quiero cambiarla así por lo que entendisteis y si eso me hace perder lectores...Lo lamento, pero la historia que yo quiero escribir y transmitir es que SOLO ALEXIS ESTÁ EMBARAZADA. (Si es verdad que jugue bastante y al no poner ningun nombre podía haceros creer que la que estaba embarazada era Kate, al principio, pero no pongo ningun nombre por lo mismo y al final se descubre que Alexis es la que tiene el test...)

Mi idea es seguir la historia tal cual o reescribir algo para que se entienda mejor, pero obviamente quien se esta haciendo el test de embarazo después de beber zumo es Alexis... Y no Kate. Lo de la boda de Ryan era para haceros una idea de en que epoca temporal esta situada la historia, no para que os imaginarais que Rick y Kate esa noche se acostaron... Sobre todo después de las miles de histos que hay sobre esa boda...Sobre si pasó algo y sobre si Kate se quedó embarazada de Rick ahí. NO. Yo no quiero eso. Kate NO lo está.

Lo lamento si fue dificil comprender para algunos o si es lo que queriais... Pero no será así.

Más adelante aclararé mediante la historia el por que Alexis piensa como referencia la boda de Ryan.

GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR.

Y una vez más, lamento la confusión y si quereis que reescriba un par de frases para que se entienda mejor, en el mismo capítulo que ya está subido...Si es lo mejor para todos lo haré sin problema para luego poder seguir cuanto antes esta historia apartir de esa premisa principal...Sobre Alexis embarazada, Kate sabiendo su secreto... Y esperando que Rick se entere.

Gracias de nuevo por leer.

Saru.


	3. Chapter 2

Como bien dije en un principio, serán capítulos cortos así que espero no tener muchas quejas sobre ello, por ende, supongo que este lo iré actualizando bastante seguido -Siempre y cuando tenga ganas y tiempo- Y si, ya sé que tengo pendiente un capítulo de 1+1... No os preocupeis que lo tengo todo en la cabeza y en cuando tenga un momento me pongo a ello.

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Espero que la historia siga interesando ;-) Aviso que la cosa irá lenta. Ahora estamos centrados en esto, pero por supuesto que habrá Caskett...SÓLO DADLE TIEMPO.

Y por cierto, muchas gracias por leeros la nota anterior y comentar... El capítulo uno se queda como está y para eso la nota explicación.

S.

* * *

El inconfundible olor a café asaltó sus fosas nasales minutos después que la luz propia del amanecer irrumpiera a través de las ventanas, haciendo arrugar sus ojos cerrados, provocándole mal estar.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó sin piedad su cabeza y abrió los ojos cegada por la luz. Se frotó sus parpados y acomodó la vista levantándose.

Su estomago se revolvió cuando reparó en el olor a café sin ser consciente de donde se encontraba y de pronto obtuvo la respuesta al ver a Beckett sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, comunicada con el salón.

La mirada seria de la detective hizo que su estomago se resintiera más y salió corriendo hacia el fregadero – Ya que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba el baño- Y vomitó.

No tenía nada que vomitar, pero aun así, el sabor acido de su saliva provocó unas nuevas arcadas. Probablemente, a causa de su culpabilidad.

Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara, mojando de paso su frente y cerró el grifo tras limpiar la fregadera, por suerte sin ningún plato o vaso que hubiera recibido las consecuencias de su despertar.

Cerró el grifo y se giró encarando lentamente a la amiga de su padre.

-Beckett…

Kate no dijo nada. Dejó su mano sobre la mesa que separaba el salón de la cocina con un golpe seco y cuando la apartó, Alexis pudo observar el objeto que había debajo de ella.

El test de embarazo.

Con su positivo.

SU test de embarazo que debía estar en SU bolso.

-Esto se cayó de tu bolso anoche…-dijo en un tono plano, neutro, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Alexis no recordaba, ni siquiera cuando apenas la conocía, haberla escuchado así.

Beckett, tal como decía su padre, era una mujer comprensiva, amable, que trataba de ayudar a todo el mundo… Esa era una de las cualidades que la hacían tan buena con los familiares de sus víctimas y probablemente tan buena detective.

Sin embargo, esa faceta suya estaba ausente en ese momento.

-Yo…-su voz tembló. Sintió que los nervios la traicionaban de nuevo y que si no callaba probablemente vomitaría… Bilis. Ya no tenía nada en su estomago.

Sintió la acidez recorrer desde la boca de su estomago a través de su garganta y se cayó notando su mentón temblar. Bajó su mirada.

-¿Por qué me has metido en este follón? ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa?

-Pensaba decírtelo anoche… Pero…

-No, yo no…quería saberlo. No tenías que decírmelo… Me has implicado en esto, Alexis-suspiró nerviosa y frunció el ceño. No comprendía nada. No entendía por qué entre todas las personas la había escogido a ella.

-Lo siento, no sabía dónde ir. Eché a caminar… Y mi padre confía en ti y yo…-Alexis rompió a llorar y Beckett la miró, esta vez dejando a un lado la dureza con la que la había tratado.

Esperó unos segundos y finalmente, rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. La pelirroja, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y también a Beckett, la abrazó con fuerza, llorando desconsoladamente como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Cálmate…-dijo cuando la sintió hipar contra su hombro-Shh…

Alexis se separó mirándola con los ojos rojizos de tanto llorar.

-Me iré… Me iré ya-dijo moviéndose abruptamente, buscando su bolso y por supuesto agarrando el test de embarazo de la mesa.

-Para el carro-la interrumpió Kate-Ahora ya estoy implicada… Ahora da igual. Siéntate.

Señaló el sofá. Alexis se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente dejó de nuevo todo y se acomodó en el sofá.

Ambas se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, sin mirarse, completamente perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Beckett miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Estaba agotada. Le había estado dando vueltas prácticamente durante toda la noche sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Seguía sin entender por qué Alexis la había escogido a ella hasta que…. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

-¿No pensarás…Que se lo diga yo, verdad?

Alexis la miró con miedo. Obviamente si, si eso era lo que en un principio la había llevado hasta la casa de la detective. Si ella se lo decía a su padre… Tal vez se lo tomaría mejor.

-No. Ni lo sueñes.-se quejó- Dios, Alexis, me has metido en un buen lio… ¡Que digo! ¡Estás en un buen lio!-Beckett volvió a mirar a la chica, encogida contra el sillón, amenazando con volver a llorar y se detuvo-Lo siento…Lex…

La pelirroja alzó su mirada, aguada por las lágrimas y miró a la detective con confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre me llama Lex-comentó.

Beckett asintió.

-Lo siento yo… Se lo habré escuchado a él y…

-No, no pasa nada, Beckett de verdad… Yo-Alexis suspiró- Gracias por haberme dejado dormir aquí esta noche.

Kate la miró con cara de circunstancias. No había tenido opción. No después del estado en que había llegado la noche anterior a su casa y en como su padre estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Kate asintió lentamente y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Lo hecho, hecho estaba… Ya no tenía opción para echarse atrás, para elegir si saber esa bomba o no y aunque ni de coña pensaba darle esa noticia a Castle, al menos, intentaría darle apoyo a esa pobre muchacha… Porque ella, aunque no fuera en la misma situación, sabía lo que era sentirse completamente perdida siendo tan solo una adolescente.

El rugido del estomago de la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos… Pensamientos que habían acabado en preguntarse quién demonios sería el padre de la criatura de Alexis. Sin embargo, sabía que aun era demasiado pronto para entablar esa clase de confianza, a pesar de haberse visto obligada a asumir la responsabilidad de saber el secreto de la hija de Castle. Sin opción a negarse. Tal y como ella hubiera hecho a su misma edad al verse en esa situación...

Suspiró.

Su propio estomago rugió en ese momento.

-Aún es pronto. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Alexis asintió lentamente aunque con cara de circunstancia, sintiendo aun las nauseas.


	4. Chapter 3

A ver si me alegrais un poquito y me dejais más reviews que en el anterior que ayudan muchisimo para saber si voy bien con la histo o no y que leñe hace ilu leeros ;-)

Gracias por leer.

Y si este capitulo no os gusta, las quejas a berta_always :)

* * *

-¡Tu lo sabes!

Kate dio un respingo en su silla y derramó parte de su café sobre la mesa y sobre su propia pierna.

Que el liquido estuviera casi ardiendo le importó lo más minimo. Lo que si le importaba realmente era si su corazón seguía latiendo después de la frase que Castle había soltado, a su espalda, para luego dejarse caer con tranquilidad en su silla. Casi desparramado, pero mirandola con insistencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sé? Yo no sé nada, te lo juro-mintió escuchando su propia voz más aguda que nunca.….-Yo no…

-Lo tienes que saber has estado con Alexis desde ayer. Por cierto, pensaba que la acercarias esta mañana…

-No sé nada…-carraspeó- ¿De que… estamos hablando?

-Del cumpleaños de Alexis, por supuesto.-Castle la miró extrañado-¿De que pensabas que hablabamos?-rió.

-De…de nada-contestó bajando la mirada al escritorio mientras pasaba unos papeles deshechables para limpiar el café que había derramado.

"Sólo pensaba que te habías enterado del embarazo de tu hija adolescente" pensó.

Castle se puso a jugar con unos bolis y miró a Beckett.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué le ocurre a Alexis?

-¿Qué le ocurre?-volvió a preguntar nerviosa.

Rick alzó una ceja.

-¿Vas a contestarme todo con preguntas?

-¿Si?

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que una leve sonrisa asomó en el rictus serio del escritor.

Castle suspiró.

-No sé que le ocurre, lleva unos días o más bien un par de semanas rara… Sale, entra… Está nerviosa, discutimos…

-Por tu culpa…-murmuró Kate.

-¡Oh venga ya!

Kate le miró con evidencia.

-Ya pedí perdón por lo de Sophia, Kate…

Beckett asintió y no dijo nada más. Tenía razón. Ya le había torturado suficiente… Y realmente a Rick le había afectado, no por el hecho de que ella descubriera que si se había acostado con ella… Ella no tenía derecho a exigirle nada, menos cuando se trataba de algo que había ocurrido años atrás, pero si le había afectado que en aquella discusión estuviera presente su hija y por supuesto, también le había afectado lo que comentó sobre la CIA y su padre.

-Esta en la edad-la justificó Kate sintiendose realmente mal por ocultarle aquello a Castle pero no era ella quien tenía que decirselo.

-¿Podrías hablar con ella?

-¿Yo? ¿por qué?

-Eres mujer.

-Serás sexista, Castle…

-No quiero saber si algun gilipollas como Ashley ha tratado mal a mi pequeña… Sólo… Además eres policia, no quiero que este en problemas, menos cuando le queda tan poco para ir a Columbia… Si tiene antecedentes no podrá llegar a ser presidenta del país…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreir al ver con la emoción que hablaba sobre su hija y terminó por asentir.

-Esta bien… Tal vez….No te confirmo nada.

-Ok. Me vale.

Castle miró su móvil. Nada.

-Ves… Ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas… Sé que está en tu casa por que…

-¡¿Le has vuelto a poner un gps?!

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?

Beckett rodó los ojos y suspiró. No entendía como Castle siendo tan observador… Tan pendiente de los detalles y escritor no podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-Dijo que se quedaría estudiando… -Comentó- Que si lo hacía en casa su abuela estaba ensayando y no se concentraría.

Rick asintió soltando el aire.

-Es cierto, mi madre esta realmente loca ensayando su monologo que quiere presentar en breves y por cierto estás invitada…

Kate asintió agradeciendo la invitación de Martha. Probablemente si que iría… Alexis le había contado en el desayuno que se trataba sobre algo relacionado con Castle y sinceramente, eso no se lo perdería por nada.

Ambos se concentraron en sus cosas: Beckett en el papeleo retrasado del día anterior y Castle en jugar a Angry Birds.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron en silencio hasta que Castle dio un manotazo en la mesa.

-Está rara desde la boda de Ryan.

Beckett se tensó y tragó saliva con esfuerzo sin poder mirar a los ojos del escritor. Si lo hacía, probablemente descubriría que tenía razón y ella no pensaba traicionar a Alexis… Ni tampoco tenía intención de meterse en algo que debía tratarlo ella y su padre.

-Eh…-carraspeó- No…

-¡Beckett! Tenemos un caso…

Jamás. Jamás en la vida, había estado tan contenta de recibir un caso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que si tenía un caso significaba que alguien había sido asesinado… Pero verse salvada en ese momento por Espo, eso lo justificaba.

Se levantó torpemente y sin mirar a Castle, siguió a su compañero inmiscuyendose en el caso por completo, olvidandose de él, de Alexis y de todos sus problemas.

-Si, tiene que estar así por su cumpleaños…

Kate no se detuvo y siguió caminando mientras Castle iba hablando –al parecer solo- incluso cuando se subieron al ascensor.

-No todos los días una se hace mayor de edad…

Kate se mantuvo en silencio.

Si, claro. Era eso…-pensó para sus adentros.

Espo al lado de Beckett no dijo nada.

-Tal vez espera que le regale un coche, como no lo hice cuando cumplió dieciseis y se sacó el permiso… Ella siempre me hace unos regalos y unas fiestas increibles… Y seguro que está así por que espera algo grande…

Javi miró a Kate y rodó los ojos.

-O está así por un tio… Mujeres, quien las entienda…

La mirada que Kate le dedicó a Espo hubiera helado a cualquiera, pero por suerte para el detective el timbre del ascensor les anunció que habían llegado al parking y se separaron para ir cada uno en su coche.

-¿Qué te hicieron a ti para los dieciocho?  
Kate recordó vagamente, uno de sus ultimos cumpleaños con su madre... Castle se percató de ello y decidió desviar la conversación de nuevo hacia Alexis. Lo cual a Beckett no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Si tuvieras que comprar un coche a una chica de diecisiete cual sería?

-Castle…-suspiró y se abrochó el cinturón. Deseó decirle que su hija no necesitaba un coche en ese momento pero se mordió la lengua-Me estas dando dolor de cabeza.

-Vale, lo siento. Ya me callo-se quejó el escritor hundiendose en el asiento del copiloto y mirando en su móvil ideas para el cumpleaños de Alexis para el cual apenas quedaban un par de semanas.


	5. Chapter 4

Beckett abrió y empujó la puerta con el pie para cerrarla a su paso. Nada más entrar en su apartamento dejó el bolso con sus cosas del trabajo en el suelo y alzó una ceja cuando vio a Alexis hablar por su móvil.

-Sí, si, Lo sé, sé que no tengo que molestarla-rodó los ojos- Ella me está ayudando con un tema de clase… Si de leyes papá-bufó- Si, iré después de cenar. Adiós-Alexis colgó antes de que su padre, al otro lado de la línea telefónica le diera tiempo a comentar algo más.

-Tienes que decírselo ya-se quejó Kate-. No pienso ocultarle más cosas…

-No puedo-la chica se dejó caer derrotada en el sofá de la detective. Como si en las últimas horas que habían pasado juntas la confianza que se tenían mutuamente hubiera sido recuperada después de los conflictos de intereses de los últimos meses e incluso tal vez casi años. O tal vez la confianza había subido a un nivel superior.- Se ha tirado media hora al teléfono… Hablándome de coches. Se piensa que quiero un coche para mi cumpleaños…

-Si… Pues deberías decirle que en lugar de eso te compre una cuna-contestó con ironía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba su arma y su placa sobre la mesa- Lo siento-murmuró cuando vio la cara de congoja del a pelirroja.

El hacer bromas sobre su embarazo cuando aun no sabía cómo actuar estaba fuera de lugar.

Kate se sentó a su lado, pensativa; sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación, sin embargo, Alexis se le adelantó:

-¿Qué… Que has querido decir con "más cosas"?-entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho "no pienso ocultarle más cosas"

Kate tragó saliva y miró directamente a los ojos de la hija del escritor.

-Cuando me dispararon… -Hizo una pausa- Tu padre se declaró justo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento…Me dijo que me amaba-Alexis abrió la boca sorprendida sin saber que decir- Cuando nos volvimos a ver le dije que no recordaba nada pero…-suspiró- Recuerdo cada segundo de aquel momento.

Ambas se quedaron calladas un segundo hasta que la adolescente explotó:

-¡¿Por qué me lo has dicho?!-se quejó.

-Por que… ¿Me has preguntado?

-Pero ahora… Ahora yo lo sé… Y yo…Dios… Has jugado sucio, ahora…

Kate sonrió y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la pelirroja. Sin darse cuenta se la había devuelto.

-Escúchame, no lo he hecho queriendo, pero sí; ahora tú también me guardas el secreto…

-Pero es diferente, Kate. Tienes que decírselo… Se nota muchísimo que tu también…

Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que no podía darse cuenta?

Kate asintió con evidencia ante sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero es evidente. Mi padre y tú…

-Shhh-Kate le mandó callar mientras procesaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que estaba por ocurrir- Todo es demasiado complicado-bufó- Además, está la invitación de tu abuela a su monologo… Y… tú embarazo.

Alexis bufó y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-Si, es demasiado complicado-masculló.

El silencio que se formalizó en ese momento, sorprendentemente no se hizo para nada incomodo. Era como si ellas fueran amigas…

-¿Sabes que sería genial? Que esto les pasara a los tíos. Que fueran ellos los que se enteraran primero y tuvieran que dar la noticia… Que no supieran como decir, ey, hola, mira voy a cambiar tu vida… Porque sabes que, estoy embarazada y no tengo ni idea de que hacer además de que…Estoy aterrada-dijo echándose a llorar de repente.

-Alexis….-Kate suspiró y no dijo nada cuando la pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la detective para desahogarse.

-Es…Es horrible Kate. Solo tengo ganas de esconderme en la cama y no despertar en un tiempo... Ni siquiera para las malditas nauseas que no me dejan vivir…-se quejó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Kate se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

-No… No lo sé. Tengo demasiado miedo.

-Por eso se lo tienes que decir primero a tu padre… O mejor. Al padre del bebé….

Alexis asintió.

-¿Es…Ashley?

La pelirroja negó efusivamente y luego se mordió el labio sintiendo culpa.

-Esto…Pasó el día de la boda de Ryan…

Kate suspiró y recordó lo bien que lo había pasado con el padre de la chica, en la boda de su amigo. Como habían aprovechado la ausencia de Alexis y se habían acompañado mutuamente incluso atreviéndose a bailar juntos.

-Cuando fui a comprarme el vestido, conocí a ese chico…

-Lo recuerdo. Fuisteis a un concierto de Lady Gaga.

Alexis asintió.

-John Danton Farnesworth III. –Suspiró- Le llaman JD.

Kate asintió haciendo una mueca.

-¿Él no lo sabe, no?

Negó.

-Pero nos hemos seguido viendo y… Él estudia en Columbia y aunque me aceptaron en Stamford… He decidido quedarme aquí… Y tal vez le vea esta semana…-dijo nerviosa.

Kate se quedó pensativa. Realmente la situación de Alexis era complicada, pero lo mejor era afrontarlo todo cuanto antes.

-¿Qué te parece si después del monologo de tu abuela… se lo dices a tu padre?

Alexis lo pensó.

-¿Y tú le dirás lo tuyo?

-Creo que estas dos noticias a la vez… Podríamos crearle un infarto.

-O tal vez no, tal vez tú buena noticia…Solape la mía.

-Le mentí. Me odiará.-bufó Kate-.

-Y a mi…

* * *

Inconscientemente acarició la mano de Rick y la apretó sobre su rodilla sin darse cuenta mientras disfrutaban de la función de Martha. Alexis, como si nada, estaba sentada en el sillón. Los días que habían pasado desde que había huido a refugiarse en casa de la detective le habían sentado de maravilla.

Rick murmuró algo.

Alexis les mandó callar.

Rick había dejado de interesarse en el compartimiento de su hija y había desistido en comprarle el coche cuando ella se lo había negado directamente, diciéndole que cualquier cosa estaría bien. Habían celebrado el 18 cumpleaños de la chica en familia, a pesar del malestar de la pelirroja.

-Creo que deberías ir al médico, Lex-comentó Rick, divertido.

Alexis había rodado los ojos y se había disculpado con su abuela por vomitarle granizado en uno de sus jarrones después de haber salido a celebrar con sus amigos.

-Ha saber que llevaba ese granizado… ¿Era Vodka? Porque con Vodka está delicioso… Aunque has cumplido dieciocho… no veintiuno… ¿Tendré que vigilarte más para que no te metas en líos en el campus?

Alexis había subido las escaleras a su habitación tras echar una mirada ofendida y casi culpable a su padre ante ese comentario y había evitado situaciones parecidas en los siguientes días, ignorando su estado, como si todo eso no fuera real… Hasta ese día…

Allí, escuchando como su abuela había criado a su padre, allí consumiéndose mientras callaba su secreto al mismo tiempo que Kate callaba el suyo.

Kate miró de reojo a Alexis y le hizo señas, moviendo su cabeza.

Alexis negó disimulando.

Martha siguió a lo suyo hasta escuchar lo que más anhelaba, aplausos y las felicitaciones de los invitados.

-Bueno yo creo que… Debería irme.

Kate se levantó y Alexis le hizo señas.

No estaba preparada para encarar a su padre. Kate suspiró y negó viendo que Alexis insistía para que fuera ella la que hablara primero, pero finalmente, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

-Nos vemos mañana, Castle.

-Claro-Rick miró los ojos de Kate sin sospechar nada. Sin saber que en unos días y a causa de una bomba –y no solo por la noticia de Alexis-sus vidas cambiarían por completo.


	6. Chapter 5

He escrito este capi cortito pero el siguiente estará muy pronto. Siento si esta historia no era lo que esperabais... Es lo que hay. Escribo lo que viene a mi mente no lo que espero que la gente desee... Entiendo que Alexis no le guste a mucha gente o a casi nadie, pero también teneis que ver que esta Alexis es OCC totalmente...Que no va en contra de Kate y la relación con su padre- Es mas los ayudará- y que se lleva bien con Kate. Además, lo de su embarazo solo era la excusa del fic para unir a Castle y Beckett... Pero si no quereis darle una oportunidad al fic más no puedo hacer.

Gracias por leer y por comentar a los que lo haceis (Los reviews son importante para seguir) Y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente.

* * *

-¿Estás preparada?

-¿Tú lo estás?-contestó la chica.

Ambas se miraron en silencio.

-No sé si se lo diré… Esperaré a que esté más calmado-Alexis frunció el ceño cuando Kate le puso esa excusa-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿No crees que tendrá suficiente con una noticia a la vez?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca. Si, probablemente y tratándose de esa noticia… Si, era mejor esperar… Pero también su padre tenía derecho a saber la verdad de Kate. Después de todo, él era el máximo implicado en ello…

Suspiró acariciándose la frente y recordó cómo semanas atrás, mientras había regresado a trabajar con Lanie y había ayudado en el caso de la bomba, su padre la había abrazado, calmado y protegido cuando le habló de la pulsera que había encontrado en una de sus víctimas y lo desestabilizada que le había dejado. Por suerte para ella, él no se había percatado que estaba más sensible de lo normal.

Solo esperaba, que tras la noticia, reaccionara igual…

Y recordó la mirada de Kate hacia su padre… Una mirada enamorada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué?

-Algo ha pasado…

-Si-Kate agachó la mirada- No sé, pero… De ese caso hasta ahora…Tu padre había hecho estupideces… Pero irse a las vegas, volver con una rubia-Alexis arrugó su frente. Si su padre era así… Pero antes. Antes de conocerla a ella- Ir con ese detective… Y amenazar con irse…Con dejar de….-"Estar a mi lado "pensó- No sé que le ocurre y él dice que todo está bien…

Kate se calló. Estaba hablando, imitando la voz de Castle igual que había hecho en la consulta de su terapeuta. Pero esta vez, no podía decir todo lo que deseaba por que por mucho que su relación con Alexis había cambiado… La que estaba frente a ella era la hija del implicado.

Las dos suspiraron a la vez.

-Es hora… Venga, Yo estaré a tu lado… Total, tu padre no puede odiarme más…

-No digas eso…-murmuró mientras abría la puerta del loft y se encontraba por suerte con su padre y su abuela allí, preparándose una copa de vino.

-Katherine, querida. No te esperábamos.-comentó cantarinamente acercándose hasta el salón.

-No…Ya…-murmuró viendo la cara de Castle entre sorpresa y malestar. Por lo visto, él se había cansado de esperarla…

Castle miró a su hija sin comprender. Tal vez Alexis se había enterado de que Kate le había engañado y como cuando tenía 7 años y quiso emparejarlo con la madre de su mejor amiga ahora quería hacerlo con Beckett.

No; por la cara que tenía… No debía ser aquello.

-¿A qué… Debo tu visita, Beckett?-preguntó cordialmente.

-Yo…

-Viene conmigo-dijo nerviosamente- ¿Abuela, puedes venir?

Martha asintió y tomó asiento al lado de Castle, en el sofá de cuero.

Alexis se mantuvo de pie.

Algo alejada del cuadro familiar, Kate; esperaba en silencio a que soltara la bomba.

-Hay algo que tengo que deciros…

* * *

Alexis se movió por delante del sofá con nerviosismo sin saber cómo comenzar, frotándose las manos y cabizbaja.

Su padre y su abuela la miraban sin saber que esperar.

-No sé bien como… Decir esto…

-Querida… ¿Es la escuela? ¿Tengo que ir a hablar con el director? Con tu padre lo hice un par de veces…

Rick negó en silencio, moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente. Que su madre fuera a hablar con el director había empeorado las cosas.

-No. Os habrían llamado de la escuela…-Alexis siguió moviéndose-Además mañana es la graduación…No tiene nada que ver con eso…

-¿Necesitas mucho dinero sea lo que sea que te haya pasado?-preguntó Castle, seriamente, mirando a su hija sin poder descifrarla.- Sabes que…

-No-interrumpió Alexis.

-¿Un abogado? Puedo llamar a mi abogado, Lex. Estaría aquí en cinco minutos si hace falta…

-No papá, no os voy a pedir nada…

Castle y Martha miraron a Kate. Ésta evitó la mirada de ambos… Sabía que después de todo, su relación cambiaría para siempre… Sobre todo después de que la suya con Castle ya hubiera cambiado.

-Tal vez comprensión…

-¿Qué has hecho, calabaza?-preguntó Rick.

Un sinfín de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza sin tener idea de lo que esperar.

-Será mejor que se lo digas directamente-susurró Kate.

Ambos se sentaron mejor y miraron fijamente a Alexis quien les miró un segundo y agachó la cabeza para volver a mirarlos seriamente.

-Estoy embarazada.

El rostro de Rick cambió por completo.

-Oh dios…-soltó Martha.


	7. Chapter 6

Y aqui, rapido y más. Gracias por todos los comentarios!

* * *

Beckett se sentó en la escaleras mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar mientras vio como Rick palidecía y su madre no decía nada. Ambos estaban en shock. Probablemente, a Rick le estaba dando un infarto en ese momento.

Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y bufó.

-Creo que he escuchado más-murmuró más para si mismo cuando pasó una mano por su flequillo, despeinándolo y echándolo hacia atrás. En su frente se amontonaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor frio que perlaban su piel.-Embarazada…-Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras murmuraba esa palabra. Si, tenía pinta de desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

-Embarazada-repitió Rick, ahora más claro.

-¿Embarazada?-preguntó Martha

-Sí, si pero voy a darlo en adopción…

Kate frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso, pero no intervino dejándoles espacio a la familia, pues al fin y al cabo… Y aunque lo deseara…Ella no pertenecía a esa familia.

-Y en un tiempo…Podremos olvidarnos de esto…Y… No sé…

-¿Quieres darlo en adopción?-preguntó su abuela, confundida.

Castle le miraba estático, sin decir nada, sin reaccionar, sin mover un solo musculo de su rostro.

-¿Papá?

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Lo siento-Alexis dejó caer sus brazos mientras miraba a su padre, con una visible decepción en sus ojos.

-Embarazada-repitió de nuevo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… Hace días que no puedo ir al baño con tranquilidad…-carraspeó- Y le vomite en el jarrón a la abuela.

-¡Ni siquiera sabía que eras sexualmente activa, Alexis!-comentó su abuela haciendo enrojecer a la chica y provocando que Beckett llevara una mano a su frente, centrando su mirada en el suelo que de pronto se había convertido bastante interesante.

-Es…

-¿Quién es el joven?

-¿Qué más da eso ahora?-dijo Castle levantándose- O si… Si … ¿Quien se el capullo al que tengo que matar?

-JD

-¿Qué JD?

-John Danton…

-Farneswoth III-terminó Rick entrecerrando los ojos-Pienso asesinarlo.

-Aun no lo sabe-murmuró Alexis.

-¿Qué?-Rick se llevó una mano a la frente- ¿Y tú?-alzó la voz. Kate levantó la mirada-¿Tu lo sabías, no?

-Yo…

-¿Otra mentira más?

Kate fue a hablar, abrió varias veces la boca y luego se calló al percatarse de que él sabía que ella sabía que él le había dicho que la amaba. No supo que decir. Ahora entendía por qué se había comportado tan extraño las últimas semanas.

-Rick…

-No. No me esperaba esto de ti, Beckett.

Beckett apretó sus labios. Maldita sea. Le estaba echando la bronca a ella como si la embarazada fuera ella y no su propia hija.

-Castle, yo no soy tu hija…

-No, pero has permitido que mi hija me esconda algo tan grande como eso… ¡Has estado riéndote de mí! Todo este puto tiempo-masculló-Desde el disparo… Y ahora esto…-se movió mientras intentaba digerir la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Martha miró a su nieta sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Alexis… ¿Estás segura que quieres darlo en adopción?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Realmente había dicho lo de la adopción para no cabrear más a su padre… Había improvisado; pero no; no estaba segura de que hacer.

-No, no lo dará en adopción. Mañana mismo iremos al ginecólogo… ¡Vas a abortar!

-¿Qué?-Alexis contestó alzando la voz. Su temperamento había cambiado, sobre todo después del embarazo y ahora iba a sacar a relucir su carácter en contra de su padre, una vez más- No, no pienso hacerlo…

-Oh si, si lo harás… Soy tu padre y…

-¡Tengo dieciocho años, papá! Puedo decidirlo yo…

-No eres más que una niña….

Martha se mantenía al margen al igual que Kate, intentando apoyar a Alexis.

-No lo entiendes… Tienes una vida por delante… ¡Mañana te gradúas! Irás a Columbia y….

-No, no sé lo que quiero, no sé que voy a hacer, pero te aseguro que no voy a abortar… ¿Pensaste hacerlo….Pensaste que lo hiciera mamá?-Rick se calló-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho la abuela?

Martha asintió dándole la razón a su nieta. Ella había sido madre joven y soltera…Y jamás pensó en deshacerse de su hijo.

-Castle…

-NO. TU CALLATE.-Le gritó a Kate quien se sorprendió al escuchar a Castle-Esta no es tu casa, Beckett. No es tu familia-soltó haciendo que de pronto, el silencio se apoderara del lugar y la tensión se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo.

-Alexis-tragó saliva- Me voy. Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras a casa. Si necesitas ayuda…

-Me tiene a mí…

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú has visto como te estás poniendo?

-Lo mejor es abortar…

-¡Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo, papá! ¡Estoy de casi 4 meses!-bufó-¿Sabes qué, papá? No puedo creer que no seas capaz de ponerte en el lugar de los demás… De que…Estés así….-le interrumpió Alexis-Me voy con Kate. –miró al a detective y esta asintió-Y mañana iré a la graduación…

-Alexis…

-No, papá, lo siento.-negó-.

-Creía que eras de las que sabía cuando decir basta-dijo decepcionado.

Alexis se secó una lágrima y subió las escaleras rápidamente para buscar una mochila con ropa, dejando a Kate esperando en la puerta. Unos minutos después, bajó cargando una bolsa y dio un abrazo a su abuela prometiéndole que volvería en unos días para charlar con más tranquilidad.

Martha le agradeció con la mirada a Beckett y encaró a su hijo cuando la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Castle se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y le pasó la botella a su madre mientras frotaba su cabeza. En ese momento desearía que el tiempo se hubiera paralizado cuando Alexis tenía 6 años.

Apuró el líquido ambarino en su vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Tienes que calmarte… Tienes que hablar con ella…Richard, en que demonios estabas pensando-Castle clavó su mirada, enrojecida, en los ojos de su madre- La has asustado… ¡Y meter tus problemas con Katherine…en este momento!

-¡Me ha traicionado!

-¡Ese es otro tema…Que debes tratar con ella, no con tu hija delante… No ahora que te necesita!

Martha dejó la botella del escocés en la mesa y tomó las manos de su hijo.

-¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos aquél día? Después de que Alexis durmiera…Tras la bomba… Hay decisiones de nuestros hijos que no podemos cambiar, solo… Apoyarles.

Rick miró a su madre con seriedad, sabiendo que su consejo era verdad y acertado…Que él no podía más que intentar ayudarla…. Intentar hablar con ella… Y por lo pronto, llevarla al médico.

Suspiró pensando que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar como un niño pequeño y no como un hombre pasados los cuarenta.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándose con nervios y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Madre, con sinceridad… ¿Crees que ha sido culpa mía?

-Probablemente más de Meredith y eso que apenas la ha visto en toda su vida… -El escritor se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su ex. Probablemente ella tampoco lo sabía- Pero los genes… Y los míos….-Martha se detuvo- Creo que los adolescentes se aburren y tienen sexo… Tú también lo hacías.

Castle suspiró.

-¿Te lo esperabas? Cuando nos ha sentado aquí, digo…

Martha vio como su hijo se estaba torturando.

-Sí, sinceramente… Aunque hubiera preferido que la hubieran expulsado… ¡O al menos teníamos a Katherine si estaba en problemas con la ley!

Rick asintió.

-Debería pegarle un puñetazo a ese chaval cuando le vea…

-Richard…

Castle apretó sus puños.

-No estoy preparado para ser abuelo-dijo sintiendo escalofríos al decir esa palabra.

-Ni yo bisabuela-jadeó Martha.


	8. Chapter 7

Algo más largo de lo habitual ;-)

Enjoy it.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

Desde que habían abandonado la casa del escritor, les había acompañado un silencio que para nada había sido incomodo. Sin embargo, Alexis llevaba más de cinco minutos recostada en el sofá del salón de casa de Beckett, llorando desconsoladamente.

Beckett suspiró y le dejó su espacio hasta que la abrazó e intentó calmarla.

-Alexis…

-No…-sollozó-No esperaba….-sorbió y miró a Kate- Que mi padre reaccionara así…

-Escúchame… -acarició su cabello rojizo- Tu padre está sorprendido…Ha reaccionado mal porque no lo esperaba… Pero recapacitará…-Hizo una pausa-Además… Ha mezclado las cosas…Lo nuestro con lo tuyo y…-suspiró- Cambiará de idea.

Alexis asintió, no estaba del todo convencida pero al menos estaba más calmada. Se relajó en el sofá y suspiró. Miró su bolsa y luego miró a Kate.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-¿Cómo?

-Eres la única que me ha apoyado-bajó la cabeza- Necesito unos días para pensar… Alejada de él.

Kate se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer… Pero después de todo, Alexis tenía dieciocho años, podía decidir qué hacer con su vida… Y no pensaba darle la espalda.

-No hay mucho sitio en mi apartamento-Alexis fue a protestar-Pero podemos apañárnoslas.

Alexis sonrió con timidez y asintió con gratitud. Le dio un abrazo a Kate, ahora más calmada y se levantó.

-Ve a descansar-dijo la adulta, moviendo la cabeza hacia su habitación, por supuesto que le prestaba su cama… No iba a tenerla ahí en el sofá, la cama era suficientemente grande para que las dos durmieran con comodidad.

-Gracias Kate.

Beckett tan solo sonrió y cuando la chica se perdió en su habitación se dejó caer en el sofá, escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

* * *

Kate se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta con nudillos. Se había quedado traspuesta en el sofá… Se había quedado así después de un vaso de whisky y del estresante día que habían tenido tras encontrar una nueva pista sobre el asesino de su madre. Todo aquello… Las pistas hacia el Senador Bracken había sido una autentica locura…Todo era demasiado serio para lanzarse al vacío, sobre todo, después de los acontecimientos… Y de quedarse sin el apoyo de Castle. Tenía que parar. Tenía que descansar… Y más adelante, verlo desde otra perspectiva.

El ruido volvió a sobre saltarla. A juzgar por la forma de llamar… Sólo podía ser él.

Alexis había llegado hacía un rato de su graduación y tras hablar un rato, se había ido a dormir.

Se tensó cuando reaccionó ante la idea de Castle al otro lado de su puerta. No le había visto en todo el día… Y ahora estaba allí. Miró la hora en su móvil… Era demasiado tarde. Aun así, se arrastró hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Castle…

-Vengo a ver a Alexis.

-Está durmiendo…-murmuró, pero se apartó del medio para dejarle pasar y cerró la puerta.

-Has bebido…

-Tu también-murmuró viendo la botella sobre la mesa.

Rick se frotó las manos de espaldas a ella, sin siquiera saber la mirada que Kate le estaba dedicando.

Estaba tan guapo con esos pantalones y esa camisa blanca. Kate suspiró cuando él se giró y pudo comprobar su mirada de enfado.

-¿Puedes decirle que he venido?

-No lo sé, tal vez no te fías de mi-contestó sin poder evitarlo.

-Beckett…-bufó- Eres tan frustrante… Tan complicada que no entiendes nada…

-¿Y tú? ¿Te has parado a pensar lo asustada que está?-señaló hacia su habitación, refiriéndose a Alexis.

-¡Es una niña! ¡Es mi niña!-se quejó- Tenía tantos planes…-Rick se sentó en el sofá sin pedir permiso y escondió su cara entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Kate lo miró de pie y se mordió el labio.

Realmente estaba afectado.

-No quiero que le ocurra como a ti…No quiero que este preocupada que le pase algo y que luego no sepa vivir…. Porque…

Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hablo del caso de tu madre…

-¿Qué?

-Estas obsesionada con ello, Beckett. No vives desde los diecinueve…Aquello te cambio…Y si a Alexis…No tendría que pasarle…Tu…Tu…Estas pendiente de una pista… Llevas un año desde aquello y por más que te hemos…Que te he hecho entrar en razón…Con todo lo de Smith…

-No me hables de eso, Castle.-gruñó.

-Pero tú ya lo sabías…Hace un año.

-Castle, esto no tiene nada que ver… No entiendo por qué haces todo esto…No entiendo –jadeó-Por qué hiciste todo eso.

-Por que te quiero-soltó como si nada, haciendo que ella clavara la mirada en los ojos de él-Pero eso ya lo sabes…Desde hace un año.

-Me estas vacilando… Vienes a mi casa, después de cómo me trataste ayer con la excusa de ver a tu hija…

-Vengo a ver a mi hija…Pero…

-Y sacas a relucir lo que más daño me hace… Lo que más me cuesta afrontar…

-Por que me traicionaste… Me ocultaste lo de Alexis.

-¡Ella confío en mi! Por lo visto… Tenía razones para hacerlo. No esperaba eso de ti…

-Y yo no esperaba… Kate…He estado para todo… Cuatro años… Te he llevado café solo por verte sonreír… Eres la persona más frustrante e increíble que jamás he conocido. Pero ya no puedo más.

-Rick-suspiró. Su cabeza era un hervidero… Sus ideas, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos se habían vuelto locos en una cruzada en su mente. Sus ojos se iluminaron por el brillo que provocaba sus lágrimas.-Castle…

Castle negó y se quedó callado cuando vio aparecer a Alexis por la puerta. No la había visto desde el día anterior, desde su confesión.

-Hola, graduada…

-Papá…-Se había despertado al escucharlos discutir, a pesar de sus intentos por bajar la voz-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kate los miró a ambos y desapareció en dirección al baño, necesitaba refrescarse, tal vez llorar un poco y sobre todo, ellos necesitaban estar a solas.

Porque… Al fin y al cabo… ¿Le acababa declarar, esta vez cuando estaba completamente consciente, su amor?

Jadeó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

* * *

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¿No podías esperar a mañana?-Alexis entrecerró los ojos-Me ha ido bien, no te preocupes… No puedo quedarme embarazada-alzó las cejas-Ya lo estoy…

-Lo sé-bufó-Lo siento, Lex…

-No. No lo sientes. Ni tampoco lo de Kate…

-Lo de Kate…-hizo una pausa lo cual le permitió a su hija que lo interrumpiera.

-Papá, hoy Kate lo ha pasado fatal con todo el tema de su padre, lo último que necesitaba era todo eso… Y aun así…Me apoya.

-Por que no es tu madre.

-No lo es… Pero… ¿Crees que puedo contar con mi madre? Al menos esperaba que mi padre…

Rick suspiró.

-Lo lamento, lamento haberme comportado como lo hice Alexis-Rick dio gracias al menos de que su hija se hubiera sentado con él para hablar y no le hubiera echado-

-Lamentarlo no es suficiente papá. Ni pedir perdón.

Rick alzó las cejas.

-No tienes ni idea de que es esto… Del miedo que tenía…Que tengo. Enterarme de esto… Tener que decírtelo a ti… Al padre…-bufó-No tienes ni idea. Ojalá fuerais vosotros los que os enterabais…Y los que tuvierais nauseas-se recostó en el sofá molesta mirando a su padre que seguía ahí sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Sabes… Me dolió todo lo que ha pasado este año… Lo de tu amiga Sophia… Lo de Beckett.

-¿Esto es por Beckett?

-No, no me he quedado embarazada porque tu estés colgado por Beckett-masculló- Ha sido un maldito accidente, yo…Yo lo siento-se secó las lágrimas- lo que quiero…Lo que te pido es un poco de aceptación como yo he aceptado todos tus líos. Papá, te apoyé cuando lo de Gina y solo era una niña.

Rick abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

-Ok, lo acepto. Estoy aquí.

-¡No! ¡No lo aceptas! Esto no se trata de lo que estás diciendo ahora… Si no de lo que sientes…Lo que haces.-agachó su mirada al suelo-Lo siento…

-Ok, ok, trabajaré en ello. Lo prometo. Poco a poco. Entiende que eres mi pequeña y…

-Ya no lo soy tanto.

-Mientras tanto…Vamos, vuelve a casa…Conmigo, con la abuela…O…-miró su reloj- Remy's está abierto, vamos a tomar un batido…

Alexis arrugó la nariz. ¿A tomar un batido como cuando era pequeña? Solo de pensarlo sintió nauseas. Además, no solo era que no tenía ganas y le daban nauseas, o que era tarde y estaba agotada…Solo…Necesitaba espacio para asumir todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

-No… Necesito tiempo, papá. Necesito no volverme loca y contigo al lado…Y tú necesitas tiempo para estar bien con esto. Yo…Yo voy a quedarme aquí.

El rostro de Rick cambió por completo y asintió lentamente aceptando que ya no podía hacer nada más. Se acercó lentamente hasta su hija y le dio un beso en la frente como cuando era una niña.

Alexis le acompañó hasta la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-Te veré pronto, papá.

Rick asintió y Sin decir nada más salió de allí tratando de serenarse…

Directo al Old Haunt. De repente, la necesidad de beber un trago más se había vuelto imperiosa.

Kate salió del baño cuando escuchó la puerta y observó a Alexis mirando a la nada.

-¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja clavó la mirada –tan azul como la de su padre- Y asintió.

-Vamos…Vamos a dormir.


	9. Chapter 8

Hola. Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar. Aprovecho por aqui para comentar unas cosas que como el lector que las escribe es anonimo y no tiene cuenta no puedo contestar personalmente, so, si... tengo clarisimo a lo que te refieres con qeu Castle no habría reaccionado así, pero sinceramente... En un momento como ese, que flipas en colores por lo que acaba de suceder...Puedes reaccionar de muchas formas y la mia era también valida asi como luego recapacita y se da cuenta que no eran formas. Dicho esto, sigo escribiendo y desarollando cada capitulo para intentar escribir lo más parecido a como son los personajes en una historia que no tiene nada que ver con la serie, de ahí que sea un fanfiction.

Gracias a todos.

S.

* * *

Había decidido reunirse con JD en el campus de Columbia. Con un poco de suerte… Ella iría allí el siguiente curso, probablemente no en Septiembre por que estaría muy embarazada… Casi en la sala de partos… Pero para el segundo semestre o incluso antes podría estar allí.

Suspiró, agotada del camino en metro y acalorada por las altas temperaturas que azotaban la ciudad en ese mes… Suspiró y se sentó en un banco de los que había entre la facultad de Medicina y de derecho y observó a los estudiantes recostados en el césped leyendo algún libro o riendo.

Se mordió el labio y sonrió cuando el John Danton se acercó a ella.

-Hola Alexis-sonrió el muchacho de veinte años, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello castaño. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Tenía ganas de verte.

Alexis sonrió y asintió. Se habían visto un par de veces, nunca antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada. Y ni siquiera lo habían vuelto a hacer, pero ellos no habían quedado mal… Desde luego, se atraían y tenían una buena conexión… Algo que le había hecho pasar una buena noche intentando olvidar a Ashley y atraída por el hecho de que era un universitario…Un chico formal, uno que iba a Columbia como ella deseaba.

-¿Qué tal estás? Hace calor… ¿Verdad?-se sentó a su lado, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

Alexis asintió.

-Escucha…John…Una cosa…

-¿Si?

-Estoy embarazada.

Sin anestesia. Pensó soltarlo así como pequeña venganza. No es que él tuviera la culpa de todo, de ella también había sido… Pero como aun le duraba el susto y había aprendido después de confesárselo a su padre y su abuela a decirlo así…Sin más… Así se lo había dicho a él.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado mirando a Alexis sin saber que decir y con esfuerzo de tragar saliva por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Y… ¿Qué…que deberíamos hacer?-preguntó nervioso, casi sin voz.

-No puedo abortar porque estoy en el segundo trimestre…Cuatro casi…cinco meses…He pensado tenerlo.

-Pero Alexis…Yo…Dios…Mi padre…me va a matar. Alexis yo no puedo…Yo estoy con exámenes…Esto...Esto no tendría que haber pasado…-bufó y se levantó caminando alrededor del banco mientras se frotaba la cara y el pelo-Si sólo lo hicimos una vez…

-Sí, una es suficiente.

-Usamos preservativo…

-No fue suficiente-masculló- John…Yo no quiero obligarte a nada, sólo te digo que lo voy a tener.

-Pero yo…Es mi responsabilidad-suspiró- Pero ahora mismo… Es que estoy de exámenes y son muy importantes.

-Lo entiendo.

-Tú me gustas, Alexis. Pero eres…Ni siquiera eres de primero, eres junior…Tienes dieciocho años…-carraspeó recordando que ella lo invitó a su cumpleaños y no pudo ir-Me caes muy bien, pero no sé si ahora…

Alexis le tomó de la mano. John era divertido, atento, y bastante inteligente, pero a veces de tan inteligente parecía más bien distraído… Y ausente… casi perdido como en ese mismo momento.

-Lo sé. Lo hemos pasado bien cuando nos hemos visto…-carraspeó-Más bien en plan amigos… Pero…Esto fue la consecuencia de esa noche en el concierto de Lady Gaga… -comentó.

-Puedo ayudarte con dinero…Pero si mi abuelo se entera…Me matará.

-No necesito tu dinero-dijo molesta-No necesito nada de ti…Solo quería decírtelo…-bufó y se levantó del banco-Mañana iré a hacerme una ecografía.

-¿Debería acompañarte? Puedo ir…Aunque depende de la hora porque tengo entreno de lacrosse…Y luego tengo que estudiar…Y más tarde los chicos y yo hemos quedado para ir a una fiesta…Podrías venir…

Alexis rodó los ojos.

-Déjalo. No hace falta-Alexis se levantó y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Beckett borró la pizarra blanca dando por finalizado el caso, unos segundos después de despedirse cordialmente –por no decir casi secamente- de Castle y pedir a sus compañeros que terminaran el papeleo.

Sin embargo, el único que se había movido había sido el escritor. Tanto Espo como Ryan la observaban detenidamente.

La detective dejó el borrador y se giró más para mirarlos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Ryan moviendo su cabeza señalando hacia el ascensor, refiriéndose a Castle.

-¿Os habéis peleado?

Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres decir más? ¿Después de lo de Bracken, Smith y todo eso? –Los dos detectives se miraron entre sí- Si, algo así.

-Pero…Ya casi no te sigue…

-Si-afirmó Ryan- El ambiente está… Tenso.

Kate suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Sois muy cotillas-hizo una mueca-Alexis está viviendo conmigo.

-¿Cómo?-Ryan abrió los ojos-Bueno quiero decir, Castle nos ha comentado lo que ha pasado-Espo asintió-Y lo mal que lo está pasando él pero no sabíamos…

-Pues ahora ya lo sabéis-dijo moviéndose hacia su escritorio-Así que por favor, terminad el papeleo hoy…Me lo debéis.-Recogió su chaqueta y su bolsa-Nos vemos mañana.

Los dos detectives se despidieron sin molestar más a Beckett y se pusieron con el papeleo mientras ella se subía en el ascensor.

* * *

Kate iba mirando el móvil yendo hacia coche, al salir del ascensor en la planta del parking. Iba tan ensimismada que no se percató de la figura que se le acercaba hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros y la detective dio un brinco, sobresaltada casi tirando su móvil al suelo.

Su bolsa resbaló de su hombro hasta caer al suelo.

-Jesús, Castle; casi me da un infarto.-se llevó una mano al pecho.

Kate le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Rick bajó la mirada al suelo durante unos segundos. Kate miró alrededor suyo comprobando que no había nadie y que el parking estaba casi en su totalidad a oscuras.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Alexis?

Rick asintió.

-Pues… Lo lleva bien.-carraspeó incomoda. Ella sabía que él cada día llamaba a Alexis, desde que llevaba con ella una semana.-Tiene bastantes nauseas…-arrugó su frente- Pero tú hablas con ella…

-Sí, pero no la he visto y quería saber… Yo le estoy dejando su espacio.

Kate asintió. Se sentía rara, casi fuera de lugar… Ellos se trataban con respeto en la doce y trabajan juntos pero su relación se había enfriado después de que todas las verdades salieran a la luz. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a comentar nada de la declaración que Castle le había hecho y apenas hablaban de los casos o como en ese momento de Alexis.

-Bien…Si…Si pasa cualquier cosa… ¿Me avisarías verdad?

Kate asintió y se mordió el labio.

-Hoy ha ido a hablar con JD… Por que mañana tiene su primera ecografía…Iremos Martha y yo.

Castle asintió y apretó los labios y los puños, deseando pillar por banda a ese desgraciado que había dejado embarazada a su pequeña y que por lo visto no era tan bueno como parecía…

-¿Crees que estaría bien que mañana…Me pasara por tu apartamento?

Kate lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

-Buenas noches, Castle.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

Rick se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba y segundos después corrió hacia el ascensor para subir a la planta de homicidios. Si iba a asustar a ese tal John Danton Farnesworth debía hacerlo con la ayuda de Espo y Ryan…


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry por tardar ;-) Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nos vemos pronto!

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a la doce y dejó su bolsa en su sitio ignoró el hecho que todos los presentes cuchichearan a su paso, o el simple hecho que ni Espo ni Ryan estaban en su escritorio, trabajando en el caso que les estaba trayendo de cabeza.

Se sentó ignorando eso y centrándose en los informes que yacían sobre su mesa.

Alzó una ceja leyéndolos y se levantó con ellos en la mano y caminó en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios.

A juzgar por el papeleo y la pizarra. El caso estaba casi finiquitado y el principal sospechoso debía estar en la sala de interrogatorios.

Antes de llegar allí, se detuvo en la sala de descanso y se preparó un café ya que no había tenido tiempo a desayunar.

Salió de allí en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios, y antes de llegar, se chocó con Espo.

-Be…Beckett…Ya estás aquí-dijo esto último alzando la voz-

Kate entrecerró los ojos.

-Si…

-Ya…

Kate alzó las cejas.

-¿Y tú…Que haces aquí?

-Yo…Yo…Trabajando claro…Estamos con el caso…

-¿Espo?

Kate miró a su alrededor y comprobó que ni Ryan estaba en su escritorio ni Castle pululaba por la doce como si fuera su casa.

Algo estaba sucediendo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?-contestó Espo como si nada.

-¿Dónde está Ryan?

-Con…. ¿Con el sospechoso?

-¿Y Castle?

De repente escuchó un ruido en la sala de interrogatorio e intentó entrar, sin embargo, Espo se puso en medio.

-¿Están ahí? Déjame entrar.

-No, será mejor que no…

-También es mi sospechoso….-Kate fue a pasar pero de nuevo Espo se puso en medio con cara de agobio-Apártate…Puedo hacerte mucho daño si me lo propongo Javi…

Espo ladeó su cuello. Era evidente que ella si estaba entrenada para hacer daño pero él era lo suficiente duro como para soportarlo. No por nada había estado en el ejército.

Kate entrecerró sus ojos de nuevo mirando al detective y se movió rápido sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, entrando en la sala de observación contigua a la de interrogatorios.

-La madre que…. –se calló y miró a Espo que entraba por la puerta torpemente intentando alcanzarla.

-No es lo que parece…

-¿Tú sabías esto y lo has permitido?-Kate volvió a mirar a la sala y luego a Espo.

-No…Ósea si, no quería participar…Fue cosa de Castle y Ryan se prestó…

Kate rodó los ojos y entonces fue cuando se fijó en el chico al que estaban interrogando.

-¡Son idiotas!

Salió de la sala y sin siquiera llamar abrió la puerta haciendo sobre saltar a Ryan y Castle quien pusieron cara de pánico al ser descubierto.

Kate les miraba enfadada.

El chico entre confundido y con cara de pedir ayuda.

-Venid un momento…

-Beckett…

-Castle…Ahora mismo.

Kate volvió a salir de allí y se encerró en la sala de observación esperándoles. Al momento tanto el detective como el escritor entraron intentando explicarse y sobre todo justificarse.

Beckett no dijo una sola palabra durante un rato hasta que les mandó callar.

-¿Sabes quién es ese?-señaló al cristal-¿Te has molestado en preguntarle? O directamente le has asaltado… ¿De dónde demonios ha salido ese chico?

-Estaba en el campus…Conoce a Alexis…Y… Es él…Beckett…

-No, no es él, él no es JD…-masculló-¡Te has equivocado de papá, abuelito!

-No me llames así-dijo molesto.

Ryan no sabía dónde meterse. Con razón durante todo el rato el muchacho intentaba decirles que él no era JD que no se llamaba así…Que JD era su mejor amigo.

-Pues se parecen-murmuró Castle mirándolo detenidamente, aunque él no conocía personalmente al idiota que había dejado embarazada a su hija.

Kate bufó.

-Arreglad esto ahora mismo antes de que ese muchacho no os ponga una denuncia…Por idiotas…

Ryan salió de allí.

-Y Castle…-El escritor se giró-Se amable…Si Alexis se entera de esto…

Rick le miró y asintió.

-¿No le dirás nada, no?

Kate hizo una pausa y finalmente negó. Cuando Rick salió cerró la puerta y trató de no echarse a reír al ver como se disculpaba con el muchacho al que prácticamente habían secuestrado y llevado a la comisaria como "sospechoso".

* * *

Kate salió tarde de trabajar después de todo el follón, sin embargo, corrió todo lo que puedo y llegó a tiempo a la clínica donde la esperaban Martha y Alexis, bastante nerviosa.

-Pensaba que no llegarías-murmuró la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, temas de trabajo…No pensaba perdérmelo-le guiñó un ojo y miró a Martha quien la saludó como siempre, con ese cariño que tenía para ella.

-Hablábamos de papá…

Kate asintió mientras tomaba una revista.

-¿Tú también le vas a evitar, querida?

Kate dejó la revista y miró a Martha sin saber que decir. Obviamente no quería evitarlo, pero las cosas con Rick no estaban…Fluyendo por decirlo de alguna forma como para ponerse a charlar sobre él…Y sobre ella… O sobre lo que había hecho esa misma mañana… Si es que Alexis llegaba a enterarse.

Kate fue a contestar, con la buena fortuna de que la puerta se abrió y la enfermera llamó a Alexis para que pasara a ser atendida por la ginecóloga y hacerse su primera ecografía.

-Tú dirás…Alexis-dijo mirando el informe-18 años recién cumplidos…

Alexis asintió nerviosa.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo directamente-Me hice varias pruebas que dieron positivo y unos análisis y me derivaron aquí porque no me hice ninguna ecografía…

La doctora miró a las tres mujeres y suspiró.

-¿Fumas?

-No.

-¿Bebes?

-No… Alguna vez, en alguna fiesta…

La doctora tomó nota y asintió.

-¿Sabes quién es el padre? Tienes claro cuando sucedió quiero decir…

Martha frunció el ceño. No creyó que esa pregunta fuera necesaria más que para humillar a su nieta, sin embargo se mantuvo al margen mientras Alexis le contestaba que por supuesto sabía quién era el padre y que había sucedido en Enero aproximadamente.

-Ok, acompáñame… Para verificar que todo está bien y saber exactamente de cuanto estas…Me saltaré la ecografía transvaginal…

Alexis abrió los ojos como platos algo asustada, ya recostada en la camilla.

-Para no ser tan invasiva contigo-comentó la ayudante mientras echaba gel sobre su vientre-Porque veo que estas realmente asustada-Alexis asintió y le dio la mano a su abuela- Estando de casi cinco meses deberías haberte hecho un par de ecografías ya… Es la irresponsabilidad de los adolescentes-comentó al aire como si nada.

Kate y Martha se miraron entre ellas seriamente. La ginecóloga se disculpó al recibir una llamada y dejó al cargo a su ayudante, quien tampoco estaba siendo muy amable.

-Bien…Ahí está tú bebé-dijo pasando el aparatito por la tripa y reproduciéndose en la pantalla donde se veía un bebé bien formado.-Estas de…18 semanas…Casi las veinte que son 5 meses-murmuró esto último.

Martha apretó la mano de Alexis y miró emocionada a la pantalla mientras Kate no dejaba de mirar al lado del a pelirroja que no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Ahí están los brazos...Y los pies…

-Es…Alucinante-dijo Alexis viendo como su abuela estaba visiblemente emocionada ante la imagen.

La mujer miró a Kate.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo?-preguntó mientras apagaba la maquina.

-No, no prefiero que no.

-¿Quieres darle una sorpresa al padre?

-No, el padre…Bueno no creo que le interese-murmuró Alexis limpiando su vientre-Supongo que las interesadas están aquí…Kate y mi abuela me ayudarán con todo…

-Menos mal-soltó.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-preguntó Martha intentando controlarse.

-Solo que veo pasar muchas adolescentes en la misma situación… A veces es mejor darlo en adopción o… Bueno, intervenir antes.

-Esa será su opinión-intervino Kate- Pero tal vez…Sólo digo, Alexis es lo suficiente madura para saber que hace…Con nuestra ayuda o sin ella… ¿Su trabajo cual era…?

-Técnica en ecografías.

-Yo soy detective. Creo que usted puede limitarse a hablar de ecografías y a mostrar fotografías de bebé que puede hacer cualquiera y yo a detener a mis sospechosos…Aunque, por supuesto yo tenga derecho a hablar de ella-señaló a Alexis- Y usted no porque no la conoce de nada-masculló.

La mujer salió de la habitación yendo a buscar a su jefa dejando a Alexis, Kate y Martha a solas.

-Kate…-dijo Alexis-Has estado…

-¡Increíble!-dijo Martha- Querida…La has puesto en su sitio-chocó la mano con Kate quien sonrojada sonrió con vergüenza.

Martha rió.

-¿Vamos a tomar un helado?

Cuando las tres mujeres salieron de la clínica mientras Alexis observaba la ecografía intentando observar a su bebé, ninguna se percató quien las esperaba frente a la puerta hasta prácticamente chocar con él.

-Castle-jadeó Beckett.

El escritor sonrió a las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida…

Alexis frunció el ceño.

-Papá…

-¿Podemos hablar?

Martha miró a su hijo y decidió que sería más cómodo tanto para Alexis como para Kate si ella no estaba presente y de paso le echaría un cable.

-Me acabo de acordar…Tenía una cita con una vieja amiga de Broadway…. Mmm ¿Por qué no vais los tres a tomar un helado?

-Abuela…

-Hasta luego, querida. Te veo pronto-le dio un beso a Alexis-Y a ti también, Katherine-le dio otro beso a la detective y huyó del lugar.

-¿Os invito?-preguntó el escritor con cautela.


	11. Chapter 10

Kate sonrió con ternura cuando observó como Castle no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Alexis a pesar que los tres estaban en completo silencio.

Era la mirada de un padre.

Recordaba haber visto esa mirada en el suyo propio… Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder mirar así a alguien. Con ese amor incondicional. Sin embargo, ella ya sabía que aquello no sería posible.

Una punzada de tristeza atravesó su pecho haciendo que su mirada fuera a parar a la mesa tratando de evitar las ganas repentinas de llorar.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a padre e hija sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Esta bueno?

-¿mmm?

-Preguntaba si está bueno-dijo Rick señalando la tarrina de helado con la mirada y sonriéndole como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Probablemente influía la cantidad de azúcar que estaba tomando y el hecho que por fin, se había reunido con Alexis y empezaba a asimilar la idea de que su hija iba a ser madre… Sobre todo después de alucinar con la pequeña curvita que empezaba a formarse en el vientre de la pelirroja que hasta la fecha había estado completamente plano.

-Si-contestó Kate saboreando su helado de Vainilla Cookies y Chips Ahoy.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-También.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la mirada de Alexis que dirigía a uno y a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tennis. Ambos estaban absortos mirándose a ellos.

-¿De qué es?

-Patatas fritas con chocolate.

-Asqueroso.

-Delicioso….-alzó las cejas-toma, prueba.

Kate casi tosió cuando la cuchara del helado de Castle acabó en su boca casi sin previo aviso. Su cara al degustarlo fue todo un poema haciendo reír tanto a padre como a hija, para finalmente disfrutarlo.

-Si…-carraspeó incomoda- No está mal. Y… ¿El tuyo Lex?

La pelirroja se separó de ambos, dando a entender que ella no pensaba compartir, provocando las risas tanto del escritor como de la detective.

-Es… De…Chocolate blanco con trocitos de chocolate blanco y Oreo.

-Mmmm.

-No te voy a dar papá-masculló la chica-No pongas esa cara.

-No pongo ninguna cara.

-Si la pones.

Kate asintió.

-Además, esto se trata de un antojo…Y los antojos…

-Sí, se tienen que satisfacer-interrumpió Castle- Si no, ahora mismo tu tendrías cara de hamburguesa…-bufó-Por dios que tu madre me volvió loco con todas sus demandas…

De nuevo, Kate se volvió a sentir desplazada. Algo que sin embargo, esta vez, no pasó desapercibido para Alexis y decidió volver a hablar de ella…E intentar que su padre participara en su embarazo para así limar asperezas y volver a ser los que eran.

Alexis rebuscó en su bolso y tras conseguir lo que buscaba lo alargó hasta el alcance de la vista de su padre. En cuanto el escritor lo vio, se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡Es enano!

-O enana-murmuró Alexis.

Los tres se quedaron callados. Rick en su mundo observando la fotografía de su nieto o nieta y las dos mujeres observando las reacciones en el rostro del afamado escritor.

Jamás había experimentado algo así…Ni siquiera cuando vio la ecografía de Alexis. El tener un nieto era diferente. Completamente diferente.

Se suponía que estabas ahí para malcriarlo… Tal como hacía su madre con su pequeña pelirroja…Sin embargo, ahora ya no era tan pequeña y embarcada en esa 'aventura' necesitaba su ayuda… Y él debía estar ahí… No sólo para malcriarlo si no también para educarlo…O darle algunos consejos a Alexis.

-¿Entonces no sabes qué es?

-Un bebé-contestó Alexis haciendo rodar los ojos a su padre.

-¿A parte?

-No, no lo sé. Quiero que sea sorpresa…

-Ya…-hizo una mueca-.

Rick deslizó sus dedos por encima del papel y entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar el sexo de la criatura sin mucho éxito. Hasta el momento sólo parecía un cacahuete.

-¿Y todo…Todo está bien?

-Sí.-carraspeó Alexis sin contarle lo sucedido en la clínica o como Kate había puesto en su lugar a aquella 'técnica en ecografías'- Bueno… Me mandaron algo de reposo, bueno no tan así… Pero sí que me tome las cosas con calma, que esté cómoda y tranquila…

-¿Y eso?

-Es porque al ser primeriza y tan joven…-Rick asintió ante la explicación de Alexis y miró de reojo a Kate imaginándolas a ambas compartiendo cama para que ninguna de las dos estuviera incomoda en el sofá ya que Beckett sólo contaba con una habitación en su apartamento.

De repente una idea cruzó su mente… E intentó aprovecharse de la situación.

-¿Sabes cuál es el mejor sitio para descansar?

Alexis alzó las cejas a modo de respuesta.

-Nuestra casa en los Hamptons.

La pelirroja, que en ese momento estaba terminando su helado bajó la cabeza, algo incomoda. Su padre estaba aprovechándose de la recomendación médica para tomar avance en su reconciliación… Y a decir verdad… Pasar unos días o tal vez unas semanas del verano en la casa de la playa…Y relajarse no le vendría mal.

-No, no voy a ir contigo papá-contestó de todos modos, a pesar de que se estaba planteando aceptar.-Estas aprovechándote…

-Venga Alexis… Estarás relajada…Tranquila…Yo podré escribir…

-Papá…

-Dame una oportunidad…

Alexis suspiró. Miró a los ojos de cachorrito de su padre y supo que a pesar de todo lo mal que le había sentado sus primeras reacciones al enterarse de que estaba embarazada…Se merecía una oportunidad de enmendar su situación.

-Está bien-asintió.

-Genial-exclamó Castle.

-Pero…-la frente de su padre se arrugó cuando empezó la frase con ese "Pero"- No pienso ir sin Kate…

La recién nombrada alzó la vista de su teléfono móvil, en el cual se había refugiado ante la conversación anterior de padre e hija soltando un "Qué?" y sin saber que más decir.


	12. Chapter 11

Si, he tardado un poqui. Jaja.

* * *

Cuando la brisa de las increíbles vistas del océano que se cernía frente a ella despeinó su flequillo haciéndola sonreír supo que no se podía haber equivocado de la elección que había tomado.

Respirar el aire puro que los Hamptons le proporcionaban era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse fácilmente.

Y a la risa de él.

Podía acostumbrarse a esa risa que era tan suya y que estaba poco acostumbrada a escucharla. Sobre todo últimamente, cuando las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado a pesar de que ambos sabían de los sentimientos del otro.

Tal vez por ello se habían enfriado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba él en el jardín de su casa de los Hamptons, cocinando en la barbacoa mientras reía acompañado por Alexis.

Apenas llevaban unas horas allí y había decidido hacer unas hamburguesas… Por lo que ella había aprovechado para dejar sus cosas en la habitación de invitados y así dejar espacio para que ellos limaran sus asperezas.

Sonrió apoyando sus manos en la barandilla del balcón de su habitación con vistas al océano y se fijo en lo relajado que se le veía acostumbrándose al hecho de que tanto la vida de Alexis como la de él iban a cambiar con ese acontecimiento.

Incluso la suya iba a cambiar a pesar de que no era del todo consciente.

Se mordió el labio y los arrepentimientos llegaron a su mente.

¿Cómo demonios había aceptado acompañar a la pelirroja y a su padre a pasar unos días en su casa de la playa?

Apretó sus manos en la barandilla de madera blanca y suspiró.

" _Vamos Kate, te encantará…" "En serio, es genial, la playa está al lado… Tenemos piscina…Por fi…, podrás relajarte…Después del caso de tu madre… Necesitas al menos una semana… Y yo sola con papá no quiero ir… Por fi"_

La pelirroja le había dicho aquello y acompañado de la típica mirada de perrito abandonado marca de la casa y que tanto le recordaba a Castle cuando le reñía por bajar su silla o por tocar sus cosas.

No pudo negarse.

Y ahí estaba ella… En la casa del escritor…Con un paisaje de fondo increíble, casi paradisiaco, tomándose un descanso de la delincuencia de Nueva York y completamente arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

-¡Beckett!

Kate dio un respingo y se giró observando a Castle apoyado en el umbral del a puerta de la habitación, se acercó hasta la puerta corrediza que daba a la estancia y se detuvo.

Castle se sentía como pez en el agua en ese espacio, en su casa… Era como si llevara semanas y no un par de horas; Castle ya se había cambiado y quitado las camisas que solía usar para seguirla en sus diferentes casos y esos vaqueros y pantalones y llevaba unos vaqueros más finos y remangados hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos y una camiseta con cuello de pico y manga corta de color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, que tal vez a causa de la luz natural brillaban más en ese momento.

Su cabello estaba como siempre, perfecto.

Se perdió en el detalle de que estaba descalzo y sonrió cuando el escritor pasó una mano por delante de ella, entrando en la habitación.

-¿Estas… está todo bien?-preguntó haciéndose el perfecto anfitrión, cosa que había comprobado que era ya que desde que habían salido de Nueva York, en su mercedes, se había preocupado por el bienestar y la comodidad tanto de Alexis como de ella.

-Si.-contestó.

-¿Seguro? ¿Tu habitación? Puedo dejarte la mía…

-¿Y dormir tu en la de invitados?-Kate alzó una ceja- No, no te preocupes, en serio es…Es perfecta… Y tiene unas vistas.

-Sí, sabía que te gustarían…La mía también da hacía el océano-sonrió y se quedó callado. Kate estaba diferente sin tacones, sin esos abrigos o esos pantalones que lucía a la perfección y sin casi maquillaje –aunque solía llevar poco a trabajar se notaba la diferencia-.

Y con una camiseta escotada de algodón que se ceñía a sus cuervas sobre esos vaqueros tan informales.

-Pues…-carraspeó temiendo verse de pronto descubierto por ella- Venía a decirte que la comida está lista si ya…-miró de reojo hacia la cama donde descansaba la pequeña maleta que Kate había llevado- Has acabado…

-Sí.

-Alexis se ha empeñado en comer en el jardín y esta colocándolo todo, aunque yo le dije que lo haría que tiene que descansar es bastante cabezota…

-Vamos-dijo Kate, saliendo de la habitación para ir a ayudar a la chica y así obligarla a descansar como le habían aconsejado.

* * *

A medida que pasaron las horas, Kate se fue acostumbrando y acomodándose a aquel lugar. Probablemente las deliciosas hamburguesas con queso de Castle, la bebida y la charla amena entre los tres sentados en el jardín influyeran en el estado de ánimo y la aceptación a aquella situación de la detective quien, poco a poco, se acostumbraba y no se arrepentía de –aunque tardó en hacerlo y le costó conseguirlo a la pelirroja- haber aceptado.

-Dios… He comido demasiado.

-Tú al menos tienes excusa-musitó Kate y observó la cara de Rick, quien aun la idea de ser abuelo le chirriaba pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo gigante por aceptarlo y apoyar a su pequeña.

Alexis se acomodó en la silla mientras acariciaba su vientre cada vez más marcado mientras miraba su móvil.

Kate se levantó para recoger los platos pero Rick se negó y los recogió él mientras ambas descansaban y miraban el horizonte que se podía observar desde un lugar privilegiado en aquella casa.

Realmente tenía razón –pensó Kate- Su jardín era espectacular así como el resto de la casa que horas antes le había mostrado, casi haciéndole un tour.

-¿Kate?

-¿Dime?-respondió girándose para mirar a Alexis. Por lo visto le había llamado varias veces pero ella estaba demasiado perdida en las vistas y en sus propios pensamientos como para escucharla.

-Decía que…Si quieres helado-frunció el ceño al ver a la detective tan absorta.

-Eh…No. No estoy llena.

-Yo es que tengo uno de esos antojos…-murmuró.

Kate asintió y se levantó ella a buscárselo –aunque la pelirroja hizo el amago de levantarse.

Al entrar en la cocina no pudo más que fijarse en el trasero que esos pantalones le hacían al escritor. Se mordió el labio y avanzó anets de que éste se diera la vuelta y la pillara infraganti.

-Alexis –carraspeó- Quiere helado…

-En el segundo cajón-indicó Rick mientras guardaba los platos secos.

Kate sonrió mientras sacaba el helado del congelador. Jamás se había imaginado a Castle o más bien a Rick en esa faceta… En la de padre. En la de anfitrión. En la de amigo. En la de persona corriente… Para ella la mayoría del tiempo seguía siendo Castle, y no Rick; seguía siendo el escritor multimillonario, el famoso, el que la seguía en sus casos y se portaba como un niño pequeño en ocasiones, el mujeriego… El que estaba dispuesto a sacarle una sonrisa siempre y a llevarle un café cada mañana.

Suspiró encontrándose completamente ansiosa por conocer más de él… No sólo lo que ella temía.

-¿Lo encuentras?

-Si si-dijo casi incomoda, casi temiendo que él pudiera descubrir sus pensamientos.- Voy a…-se giró mirándole a los ojos- Le llevo el helado y bajaré un rato a la playa…

-Claro… Kate, puedes hacer lo que quieras no tienes que… Ya sabes-frunció el ceño- Como si fuera tu casa. Eres mi invitada y…-sonrió- Gracias por haber ayudado a Alexis.

-Ya…-Kate no dijo nada más y regresó al jardín junto con Alexis.


	13. Chapter 12

Distance means nothing when someone means everything... even in the worst days there's a possibility of joy, cupcake. Love you so much.

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

* * *

Después de haber cenado algo ligero cuando el sol aun no se había escondido, Kate había decidido no postergar más su primer paseo por la playa en años y disculpándose con Alexis y Castle, había desaparecido por las escaleras que daban directamente a la arena de la playa para disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol.

La sensación de sus pies tocando directamente la arena y luego el agua había sido algo que la había reconfortado y traído recuerdos de ella con su madre en la playa que creía tener olvidados.

El tiempo por suerte era bastante cálido y había podido disfrutar de un paseo en soledad, para pensar en todo y en nada.

Para cuando había querido darse cuenta, había empezado a oscurecer y el tiempo cálido había dado paso a la brisa fresca de la noche.

Alzó la vista al subir las escaleras que daban al jardín y a la piscina de la casa de los Castle y abrió la pequeña puerta de madera blanca para entrar en la propiedad, fijándose en que casi todas las luces del interior estaban apagadas.

Se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable por haber tardado tanto en su paseo y entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina desde el jardín intentando no hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta de cristal con cuidado y no dudó en acercarse al a nevera para servirse un vaso de leche fría y tomar algún dulce antes de irse a dormir.

Estaba de vacaciones, podía permitirse ese capricho; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía planeado salir a correr por la mañana.

Beckett dio un respingo y casi tiró la garrafa de dos galones de leche semi desnatada cuando frente a ella y sigilosamente apareció Castle, frotándose los ojos, aun vestido con esos vaqueros que le quedaban de vicio.

Beckett dejó la garrafa sobre la mesa alargada de mármol del centro de la cocina, haciendo a su vez de separación.

-Castle-jadeó.-Casi me matas del susto…

-Perdona-se excusó-Estaba esperándote… Alexis hace rato se fue a dormir y me quedé semi dormido viendo la televisión-susurró acercándose a ella.-Pensaba que podrías haberte perdido…

-Lo siento-musitó Kate mirándole y sintiéndose realmente arrepentida pues a pesar que había avisado que saldría no pensó en él en ningún momento… En que podía estar preocupado por ella.

-No pasa nada-Rick rodeó la mesa mientras Kate se servía el vaso de leche y se dirigió a la cafetera-¿Te preparo uno?

-No, no podría conciliar el sueño luego… Y tengo que acostumbrarme…-murmuró mientras tomaba su vaso de leche fría y se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

Cuando Rick terminó de prepararse el café se acomodó frente a ella, con la única separación que la mesa de mármol.

-¿Acostumbrarte?

-A la cama…. Estoy hecha de costumbres y mi almohada y mi cama es una de ellas…

-Cierto, como en la cama de uno…En la de nadie-alzó la taza y bebió al mismo tiempo que ella y sonriendo cuando vio el bigote de leche que se había formado sobre el labio superior de Kate.

-¿Qué?-arrugó la frente viendo la mirada de él sobre ella.

-Es que…-rió flojito- Es que te has….-No pudo evitarlo y pasó su pulgar por sobre su labio y limpió con delicadeza hasta su comisura sin apartar la mirada de ella, sin saber que estaba provocando que las piernas de ella temblaran ante el contacto.

Kate sintió una revolución interna y agradeció que estuviera sentada. Maldijo a Castle por ser así y cuando él se separó relamió sus labios con vergüenza, concentrándose en su vaso y terminándose el contenido.

Rick la miró con cariño. Lo último que quería era incomodarla y a pesar que había estado muy enfadado al enterarse que le había mentido y en un principio hubiera creído que se reía de él… Y también habían peleado por Alexis, ahora sólo quería solucionar las cosas, aclarar sus sentimientos sin malos entendidos por medio.

Alargó su mano al percatarse que Kate había dejado al suya encima del mármol y la agarró.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por venir aquí…Yo sé que lo has hecho por Alexis-dijo mirándola a los ojos-Y te doy las gracias por como la has cuidado cuando yo la he fallado, jamás podré agradecerte…

-No, Rick yo…

Castle la miró sorprendido cuando ella le interrumpió utilizando su nombre de pila y esperó a que continuara.

-Sólo…Yo a Alexis la aprecio…La quiero muchísimo y no podía dejarla sola…Si ella quiere que yo esté…-Kate sonrió-Nos hemos hecho buenas amigas-dijo haciendo un gesto divertido-Quien lo iba a decir después de todo…

Rick la miró sin comprender.

-Ella estaba a la defensiva conmigo en ocasiones por lo que tú y yo…-lo dejó en el aire.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin sentirse incómodos, mirando a la nada. Rick aun estaba intentando conseguir el perdón de su hija y aunque poco a poco se estaban acercando y gracias a esa escapada, era bastante difícil.

-Jamás me imagine…Esto sabes…Es todo tan raro… Y aun me estoy haciendo a la idea aunque cada vez…No sé.

Kate sonrió viendo como hablaba con ella pero parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo, casi auto convenciéndose de que el susto inicial ya había pasado y ahora empezaba a aceptar el embarazo de su hija.

-A veces la gente logra sorprendernos…-susurró Kate.

-Si…

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados.

-Abuelo-murmuró Castle.

-No te tortures, Castle-dijo Kate con un tono que denotaba que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.-Yo te veo un par de canas aquí-dijo inclinándose y tocándole el pelo por encima de las orejas.

-¿En serio?-puso cara de susto.

-No-rió-.

El escritor la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Perdona-sonrió Kate completamente relajada.

-Era algo que jamás esperaba…Quiero decir cuando uno tiene una edad… Quiero decir tu padre seguro no se sorprendería… Y que te planteas…-Él se calló ignorando por completo el rostro de ella…Su reacción ante ese comentario. Recordó el momento en que le dijo que la amaba…Allí tendidos en el cementerio tratando de que no se fuera, de que no le dejara, allí donde supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella… E incluso que fuera la madre de sus hijos. Eso hubiera sido lo correcto en ese momento, conseguir una oportunidad con Kate y tener un hijo con ella.

Beckett se levantó del taburete.

-Yo…-carraspeó-Creo que me iré a dormir.

Rick la vio cabizbaja y con la voz algo temblorosa y no sabía qué demonios había dicho para hacerla reaccionar de ese modo.

-¿He dicho algo?

-No…No sólo estoy cansada. Buenas noches, Castle.

-Buenas noches, Kate-murmuró confundido cuando la detective ya había salido de la cocina y subía las escaleras que daban a su habitación.


	14. Chapter 13

He tenido diez minutillos de inspi y de tiempo para ponerme y este es el resultado... Espero que agrade. Corto como siempre pero ya dije... Escenas cortas y actualizaciones -lo intento- más rápidas.

Nos vemos. Gracias como siempre.

* * *

El día no había empezado mal-pensó Kate-.

Siguió corriendo los cien metros que faltaban para llegar a las escaleras que conectaban la playa con la casa del escritor.

Había corrido por la orilla de la playa durante kilómetros, viendo incluso el amanecer. Aquello era algo impagable.

Había conseguido desconectar.

Se había despertado antes del amanecer y había corrido sin parar escuchando música por la orilla, sin descanso, forzándose completamente, cada vez más rápido, sintiendo que poco a poco sus músculos estaban más resentidos y obligándose a más…

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo, deseando llegar hasta la ducha y quitarse de encima esa fina capa de sudor que perlaba su piel.

Respiró hondo al llegar arriba sintiendo como sus pulmones quemaban cuando respiraba. Estaba realmente agotada.

Abrió la puerta que daba acceso al jardín y a la piscina y caminó varios metros mientras desconectaba su iPod y se detuvo viendo la piscina.

Miró alrededor suyo y sonrió mientras comprobaba que no había nadie y que probablemente tardarían en despertar.

La noche anterior, ella había desaparecido tras el comentario desafortunado de Castle… Pero había escuchado las idas y venidas de Rick por el pasillo y a su despacho, probablemente escribiendo.

Mientras que Alexis, se pasaba varias horas durmiendo y no esperaba que madrugara.

Se quitó la ropa con rapidez dejándola amontonada sobre una hamaca donde descansaba una toalla y se deshizo hasta del molesto sujetador deportivo quedando apenas con unas bragas negras.

No tardó un segundo en lanzarse de cabeza al agua y jadear de placer al salir del agua, sintiéndose completamente renovada gracias al agua fresca.

Beckett respiró profundamente por la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y quedaba boca arriba braceando levemente para mantener el equilibrio en el agua. Se movió de un lado a otro dejándose llevar, flotando…

El agua estaba deliciosa.

Braceó varias veces y movió sus piernas hasta que se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos al escuchar una taza romperse.

* * *

Bostezó mientras recogía su taza de café de la mesa y una revista. Pensaba empezar el día mirando el mar, tomando su riguroso café recostado en la hamaca del jardín.

No había tenido una buena noche y apenas había dormido… Sin embargo, el aire fresco probablemente le sentaría de muerte. Se acercó hacia el jardín tras salir de la cocina por la puerta corredera y cuando sus ojos vieron lo que tenía frente a él, en la piscina, no pudo evitar dejar caer la taza ante el impacto de tal belleza.

Kate Beckett, con tan solo unas braguitas que se ceñían a su cuerpo, nadando en su piscina.

Probablemente seguía en su cama teniendo uno de esos sueños que tenía muchas veces sobre ella.

* * *

-¡Castle!-exclamó Kate chapoteando hasta salir del agua, intentándose cubrir.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Seguramente él había visto más de lo que ella hubiera deseado y sobre todo, más de lo que pudo ver aquella vez que su apartamento explotó y él estaba ahí para salvarla.

-Ka…Kate…-dijo él casi sin voz, carraspeando, intentándola recuperar ante el cuerpo, cubierto por gotas de agua que se deslizaban de ella y su cabello húmedo.

Si, definitivamente, él recordaba lo que había sufrido viéndola en bañador en aquel viaje a Los Ángeles, pero sin duda, verla sin casi nada… Con esos pechos… Era demasiado.

Lo estaba disfrutando.

A pesar que ella se había cubierto.

Él también.

Con la toalla de ella. La había agarrado sin pensarlo antes de que ella llegara a buscarla.

Se había cubierto.

-¡Castle, dame la toalla!-tironeó de ella, en lugar de ir directamente a ponerse su ropa, y consiguió zafársela.

Rick enrojeció violentamente.

Si se había cubierto no era por otro motivo que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando demasiado y le estaba dejando en evidencia.

Tragó saliva cuando Kate bajó la vista por su torso desnudo, algo más en forma de lo habitual, y se detuvo en sus bóxers negros: lo único que vestía.

Eso y una erección enorme que se marcaba bajo la tela de la ropa interior.

Avergonzado como un adolescente ante la boca abierta de ella ante sus atributos lo cual en cierto modo le hicieron sentirse orgulloso, se tapó con sus manos como pudo sintiendo toda la presión en su entrepierna.

Presión provocada por la detective.

-Castle…

-Kate…

Ambos se estaban repitiendo. ¿Pero que más podían decirse cuando uno estaba 'contento' y la otra más desnuda que vestida, cubriéndose con la toalla? Beckett recogió su ropa como pudo y por el nerviosismo sus zapatillas para correr acabaron en el suelo.

Kate se agachó para recogerlas.

Mala idea. Al levantar la vista, lo único que tenía frente a ella era el enorme bulto de Rick frente a su cara, haciendo que de pronto, su piel ardiera.

Bajó su cara de nuevo y recogió las zapatillas al mismo tiempo que Castle se movía y ambos cuerpos chocaban.

Pecho con pecho.

Sin toalla de por medio.

Con solo la parte inferior de la ropa interior por separación.

Con sus partes intimas rozándose deliciosamente.

Siendo demasiado para ellos…

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y con una mezcla de ¿Placer? Y rápidamente y nerviosos apartaron la mirada intentando moverse.

Iniciaron una danza sin saber para donde dirigirse. Cuando Kate movía su pie hacia la derecha él le imitaba impidiéndole el paso y viceversa. El café y la taza hecha añicos seguía en el suelo, sin importarle a nadie.

Rick sonrió, nervioso ante la situación y divertido por la torpeza de ambos.

-Yo a la derecha y tú hacia el otro lado-dijo rápidamente y nervioso.

Pero se equivocaron y chocaron de nuevo provocando que Rick, perdiendo el equilibrio acabara zambullido en el agua tras un grito de sorpresa por parte de la detective.

Al salir a la superficie, Kate había aprovechado para entrar en la casa y escapar de la embarazosa situación que ambos habían compartido.

Castle sonrió mirando a la puerta por la que Kate había entrado hacia atrás y se peinó su cabello echándose su flequillo hacia atrás.

Por lo menos, su excitación había disminuido levemente ante el agua fría que lo había abrazado por sorpresa.

Rió levemente y se quedó sonriendo, apoyado al borde de la piscina con sus codos sobre la fría piedra y jadeó recordando los senos de ella, tratando de desecharlos de su mente calenturienta antes de que volviera a excitarse y tremparse como lo había hecho frente a Kate.

Sólo deseo verla así de nuevo…

A ser posible en poco tiempo.

Se sumergió de nuevo.

Si, el día no había empezado nada mal para ninguno de ellos.


	15. Chapter 14

Este más largo de lo normal... Espero que os guste y que acepteis el final del capi por que, de verdad, todo tiene un motivo y una explicación que probablemente quede más claro en el siguiente... Este esta escrito en un momento de inspiración, sin revisar ni nada...y parece leible. Gracias por leer y comentar. Buen finde.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos mientras trataba de abotonar las mangas de su camisa negra. Hacía calor, pero la ocasión merecía vestir así.

Pasó su mano por la barandilla de madera barnizada. Adoraba aquella casa… Ya no sólo por sus vistas y la tranquilidad que respiraba al estar allí, si no por la decoración y sobre todo en ese momento, por las vistas que tenía frente a él al llegar al salón.

Su mirada se ciñó a las piernas de ella sin dudarlo.

Se habían estado evitando todo el día después del desastroso encuentro en la mañana, sin embargo, al invitarla a cenar al muelle junto con Alexis había aceptado.

Probablemente por su hija… Pero él estaba encantado… Sobre todo por el vestido que lucía la detective dejando sus infinitas piernas a la vista.

Aguantó la risa –y por supuesto la oleada de deseo-al recordar la pillada en paños menores y su vergonzosa reacción sobre ello y avanzó hasta el salón principal cuando ella giró.

Beckett iba con un vestido negro –parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo- con un escote perfecto –no demasiado pronunciado- y elegante. El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta por encima de sus rodillas dejando sus increíbles piernas libre de tela hasta sus tobillos donde unos increíbles zapatos de tacón del mismo color se cernían a ellos.

El maquillaje y el recogido de su cabello eran perfectos para la cita de la noche. Ni demasiado ni tan poco. Informal pero elegante. Un atuendo perfecto para ir a cenar al lado del mar con su amigo, su compañero o lo que fuera él en ese momento y su hija.

-Estas preciosa-le dijo casi sin habla al fijarse en esos labios rojos que casi le hipnotizaban.

-A ti te queda bien el negro-dijo algo nerviosa, la imagen de él de esa misma mañana enfundado en su ropa interior negra le asaltaba cada dos por tres, haciéndola enrojecer-digo… Esa camisa…Ya…Ya me entiendes.

-Si…-se acercó, sin invadirla-Oye Kate…Lo de esta mañana…

-¿Esta mañana?-evitó mirarle-No ha pasado nada…

-Eso…-Él no sabía que decir sin embargo se calló cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y se giró para observar a su hija aún con el pijama puesto-¿Alexis? La reserva es dentro de 30 minutos…

-Lo sé…Lo sé-dijo caminando pesadamente y agarrándose el vientre aunque todavía no tenía el embarazo demasiado avanzado, la verdad es que su tripa empezaba a crecer con rapidez- Estoy agotada.

-¿No quieres ir? ¿ Lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

Kate miró a Rick. Desde que habían llegado a los Hamptons, Castle estaba tratando por todos los medios de minimizar los daños colaterales que la relación de padre e hija había sufrido después de que el embarazo de ella provocara la tercera guerra mundial… Y por suerte, lo estaba consiguiendo. Se estaba desviviendo por ella y la pelirroja poco a poco estaba cediendo.

-No sé…Ya sabes que me encanta la comida de "El muelle"-así se llamaba el restaurante por el lugar donde estaba situado- Pero…

-Estas cansada.-terminó Kate.

Alexis asintió.

-No pasa nada…-dijo Rick, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá al lado de su hija, sin tan siquiera poder esconder la leve decepción ante los cambios de planes. Realmente adoraba ese restaurante y adoraba pasar tiempo con Alexis… Y por supuesto, con Kate.

Alexis hizo una mueca y miró a su padre sintiéndose en parte culpable y a la vez sensibilizada por la revolución de hormonas de su interior y ni siquiera pensó al expresar la idea que atravesó su mente.

-Pero podéis ir vosotros dos…

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? No-contestaron ambos al unísono.

Los dos se miraron sin poder evitarlo y la pelirroja escondió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que…-Beckett dudó- Porque…

Rick se levantó como un resorte intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo ante la idea de pasar una velada a solas con Kate. Esa era la perfecta oportunidad para terminar de limar asperezas.

-Oh vamos…-Alexis miró a ambos- ¿En serio?

-Alexis íbamos a ir a cenar por ti…

-Pero Kate-se quejó la chica- Tú ya te has arreglado y estoy segura que te encantará… La langosta está deliciosa…-hizo una mueca- Por favor, aprovecha y cómela por mi…

Kate se mordió el labio y miró de reojo al escritor, que por suerte estaba más pendiente de Alexis que de ella.

-Te encantará… En serio…Y yo estoy bien, puedo valérmelas por mi sola un ratito… -esta vez miró su a su padre-Y papá… Estoy segura que estas deseando de comer las ostras…

Rick pensó unos segundos y asintió.

-Venga…-Alexis se levantó casi con esfuerzo y empujó a su padre y a Kate hacia la salida de la casa-Pasadlo bien…

Una vez fuera y sin tiempo a arrepentimientos, Alexis cerró la puerta de un solo golpe dejando a ambos adultos fuera de ella y con cara de incomodidad.

* * *

Kate movió su cubierto sobre su comida completamente distraída. Aquello era algo que su madre odiaba que hiciera cuando era pequeña. "No juegues con la comida, Katie" le repetía constantemente… Sin embargo, en ese momento su tenedor tanteaba sobre los pequeños trozos de langosta de la ensalada de langosta con salsa rosa que Rick había pedido para ella, sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba realmente nerviosa e incómoda ante la cita improvisada o más bien la encerrona que Alexis había preparado para ellos.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Rick mientras degustaba las ostras gratinadas al champagne que le había pedido casi con ansía al camarero que el dueño del lugar –Giovanni, amigo de la familia según le había explicado el escritor- había exigido que les atendiera como si fueran familia.

El lugar era bastante exclusivo y elegante, en el mismo muelle de ahí los detalles marineros y con un meticuloso alumbrado por pequeñas bombillas por todo el lugar que le daban un toque diferente a la vez que familiar.

Giovanni se había presentado a ella con un beso en la mano tras darle un gran abrazo a su amigo "Ricky" y preguntarle por Alexis para después acompañarlos a una mesa exclusiva en la terraza del local. La mesa que siempre reservaba para el escritor.

-Si…Si me encanta-sonrió Kate y luego miró el plato de él tras dar un trago a su copa de vino, el que había escogido ella tras las variadas opciones que el camarero le había ofrecido ante la atención y sonrisa de Rick- Y el lugar es increíble…Alexis tenía razón.

-Sí, Giovanni tiene otro local…Scotto's… ¿La pizzería?

-Ah…Si, esa pizza estaba deliciosa.

Rick sonrió.

-De hecho si… ¿Pero una pizza vegetal?

Kate sonrió.

-¿Quieres probar las ostras?-le ofreció caballerosamente.

Increíblemente, parecía que todo estuviera bien con él, pero a decir verdad… En su interior estaba muriendo lentamente de la ansiedad para que todo saliera bien esa noche. No quería equivocarse más con ella.

-No, no gracias.

Kate miró el plato de él y aunque estaba delicioso… El vino, la langosta…Las otras eran afrodisiacas…Todo aquello empezaría a subírsele a la cabeza y no quería perder el control de la situación, sobre todo porque se estaba viendo encandilada gracias a aquel maravilloso lugar y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en el muelle acompañado de ese olor a mar tan peculiar y esa brisa que hacía despeinar su flequillo a la par que los mechones rebeldes que habían decidido escapar de su recogido.

Ambos volvieron a ser protagonistas del silencio que planeo en lugar. Siguieron comiendo, lentamente, perdidos en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de cada manjar.

-Crees…-carraspeó Kate un rato después, cuando el ambiente estaba más distendido- ¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito?

-¿Quién?-Rick había terminado de comer el postre, una mini porción de tarta de tres chocolates que había intentado que Kate probara pero no lo había conseguido. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa tras limpiarse y miró a Kate bebiendo el último sorbo del líquido oscuro que quedaba en su copa.

-Alexis.

-¿Ale…? Nah…-sin embargo, Rick supo que sí. Que su hija se la acababa de jugar. Sonrió-Me temo que si-terminó por decir.

Ambos sonrieron, avergonzados sin atreverse a mirar. Alexis era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta que ambos se estaban evitando y no sólo por los acontecimientos de esa misma mañana.

Kate fue a hablar sin embargo, Giovanni se acercó hasta ellos y declinó que Kate ni tan siquiera se ofreciera a pagar. Un momento después, ambos se despedían del italiano y caminando salieron del local calle abajo.

-¿Tu coche?

-He bebido, detective… Vendré mañana a por él.

Kate sonrió. Pasearon hombro con hombro en dirección a la casa, con el único testigo que la luna llena del cielo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa y se detuvieron.

-Podríamos haber pagado a medias… No era una cita.-dijo Kate sin saber que decir.

Aquello, aunque era real, le dolió más de lo que imaginaba. Rick suspiró.

-No te preocupes, Gio es amigo, él…Suele invitarme muchas veces y si no, tengo cuenta en el restaurante… -le guiñó el ojo y ambos siguieron caminando.

No pudo evitarlo y sin pedir permiso, alargó su mano recolocando uno de los mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Kate interrumpió el momento mirando hacia el costado sin embargo, él fue más rápido y posó su dedo en el mentón de ella obligándola a mirarlo.

-Kate…

-Castle-jadeó ella.

-No…No huyas…otra vez.

-No…Yo-frunció el ceño y se separó levemente. Relamió sus labios mirando el suelo mientras movía sus pies.-No huyo…

-Te escondes de mí… Te escondes de la conversación que nos debemos...-dijo tal vez, en un tono demasiado duro que hizo que la expresión de Kate cambiara por completo.-Tienes miedo…

Kate fue a contestar, sin embargo, las luces de la entrada se encendieron haciendo que se callara de golpe. Aquello sólo significaba que a pesar de lo tarde que habían regresado, Alexis estaba despierta.

Tragó saliva con fuerza deseándole decir algo, deseando encararle, sobre todo cuando su mal humor incrementó al verse acorralada contra la puerta y casi juzgada por él.

-Y otra vez huyes…-masculló.

Kate endureció su mirada y se quedó paralizada cuando consiguió abrir la puerta sin poder avanzar. Él la había agarrado de la mano y le había hecho girar en redondo, encarándole, sin darle tiempo a nada más que a recibir los labios de él que asaltaron su boca sin permiso, con urgencia, con ímpetu.

Kate sintió un cosquilleo en su interior, un deseo irrefrenable, unas ganas por consentir y por prolongar ese beso, por confirmar sus sentimientos siendo ella misma quien besara recíprocamente sin embargo; la actitud de él, impetuosa, irrespetuosa, contradictoria y casi atacándola con cada una de sus palabras hizo que se enervara y se separara empujándole con sus manos sobre sus hombros y su mano derecha yendo a parar en su mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Rick sólo masajeo su rostro viendo como ella se perdía escaleras arriba, pisando con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Alexis aparecía con un bote de helado procedente de la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora, papá?-dijo la pelirroja, espectadora de lujo de la bofetada que su padre había recibido.


	16. Chapter 15

Cortita, pero esto avanza. Visto bueno...Veremos que opinais, ya sabeis reviews con vuestras opiniones ya sea a favor o en contra de como va la histo...

Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

Beckett deslizó su pulgar por su mejilla recogiendo la lágrima que resbalaba por sobre su piel a la par que sorbía. En los auriculares que tenía puestos sonaba 'Society' de Eddie Vedder, una canción que adoraba y conseguía que todos sus sentimientos florecieran. Frente a ella el mar moría en la orilla de la playa y el cielo se alzaba tan azul y precioso como había comprobado esos días. El cielo de los Hamptons era diferente.

Movió los dedos de sus pies enterrados entre la arena.

Respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire puro sin apartar la mirada del frente hasta que se sobresaltó al notar una mano sobre su hombro.

Sus auriculares cayeron entre sus piernas, y alzó la mirada viendo a Castle a su lado, haciendo que su rostro relajado se tensara.

-Perdona…-Rick entrecerró los ojos- No… No me pegues otra vez.

Kate apretó sus labios e hizo amago de levantarse de la arena, sin embargo Castle la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-No te vayas…Kate…He venido a disculparme.

Kate volvió a dejar caer su culo y enterró los pies en la arena, sin embargo, no le miró. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio.

-Te escucho-susurró, dándole pie a que hablara…Por que si no…Se levantaría de nuevo.

Rick carraspeó nervioso. La noche anterior, después de recibir el bofetón de Kate había estado hablando con Alexis y había descubierto dos cosas: la primera que su hija era toda una mujer y la segunda, que tenía que pedirle disculpas a Kate.

No sólo por Alexis y la relación que la detective mantenía con ella…Por ellos. Por todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-Kate…mmm-suspiró y jugó con sus manos en la arena, haciendo pequeños montoncitos y dejando que los pequeños granos de arena se deslizaran entre sus dedos provocándole un leve cosquilleo-Beckett….-suspiró-Lo siento.

Beckett le miró de reojo y finalmente le encaró.

-No debí besarte…De esa forma…Bueno creo…Que aunque…Todo lo que hemos vivido…No debí besarte.

Kate frunció el ceño. Él no entendía nada… No le había rechazado por el simple hecho de besarle…O si… No. Ella deseaba besarlo, pero debía aclarar sus pensamientos y debían hablar sobre todo lo que llevaban arrastrando desde hacía meses… El disparo, la confesión, las mentiras… El embarazo de Alexis, las culpas, el bochornoso momento de la piscina… La bola cada vez se hacía más grande.

-Castle…No entiendes…

-No-masculló, tal vez demasiado alto, tal vez interrumpiéndola en el peor momento, cuando intentaba hablar, perdiendo la paciencia- No entiendes tu…Kate…Este beso…Este beso fue como el otro…Pero ahora…Estamos aquí y vamos a hablar.

-¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos-dijo ella molesta, moviendo su pie y echándole arena a los pantalones vaqueros de él-.

-¿Si? Ok… ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Anoche… Anoche estuve hablando con Alexis…O más bien recibiendo una bronca de mi propia hija por lo sucedido y al irme a la cama… ¿Sabes que pensé?

Kate fue a hablar pero él alzó la mano.

-Pensé... Bueno más bien...Recordé cuando fuimos a Los Ángeles, como deseaba que esta puerta se abriera…

"Se abrió" pensó ella.

Suspiró.

-Nos besamos y no dijimos nada… Te dije que te amaba…

-No estaba lista…

-Y me mentiste… Y luego…

-Alexis…

-Si-dijo Rick bajando el tono de voz-Lo siento, me pasé con ella y me pasé contigo-bajó la mirada sintiendo como ambos habían vuelto a bajar las revoluciones y estaban más calmados, cabizbajos con el silencio solo roto por las olas del océano- Sólo quiero hacer bien las cosas… Quiero saber que voy en buena dirección por que los dos somos idiotas.

Kate le miró cuando dijo eso, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Lo somos…-murmuró de nuevo y desvió una vez más su mirada hacia el frente. Lentamente y sin proponérselo, casi actuando por instinto, como si tuvieran vida propia ambos se quedaron estáticos, sintiendo electricidad a través del roce de sus dedos sobre la arena.

Rick tragó saliva y entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de ella y lo acarició lentamente.

-Déjame arreglarlo-susurró-Déjame demostrarte que vale la pena… Déjame derribar la muralla…

El corazón de Kate latía con fuerza. Él tenía razón. Merecía una oportunidad. Ambos la merecían. Ambos sabían los sentimientos del otro, después de mentiras, de huidas, de tiras y aflojas lo sabían… Y ella estaba ahí mismo, a su lado, mano con mano, acariciando su dedo con el de ella mientras sentía ese cosquilleo en su estomago como cada vez que le sonreía, que le traía un café, cada vez que le decía 'Always'.

Se mordió el labio.

-Ya no hay muralla.

Rick giró su rostro rápidamente para mirarla. Ella lo hizo más lento, casi cohibida, casi con temor…

-No hay más muralla…-susurró. Ya no era solo el meñique, también el anular, el corazón, el índice, su mano entera apretaba la de él y sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo a su lado.

-Rick…

Castle sonrió. Por fin.

-No más miedos Kate… Ni más secretos…-susurró- Estamos aquí…Hagamos que funcione…

Kate asintió y miró hacia atrás comprobando que Alexis no estaba en la playa o en el jardín donde podía verlos y se inclinó rápidamente y casi con torpeza, atrapando los labios de él en los suyos.

No fue un beso forzado como el de la noche anterior, ni robado, fue tierno, fue apenas un roce que confirmó que daban el paso que necesitaban para dejar los problemas que habían arrastrado desde hacía semanas para darse la tan necesitada oportunidad.

Ambos después de ese corto beso, regresaron a su posición inicial, sólo que esta vez más juntos y sin separar sus manos, sobre la arena.


	17. Chapter 16

Una vez más gracias por leer y por comentar. Una vez más gracias a todas esas personas que creen en mi...Y que me ayudan (aunque no lo crean o no lo sepan) a seguir poco a poco, paso a paso, sin perder el camino...Sin desistir a pesar de que a veces es dificil, cansado y duro... Gracias por no dejarme abandonar la partida!

(Y por supuesto con eso no me refiero a los fics... Pero aprovecho este medio para decirselo xD)

* * *

Rick miró la pantalla fijamente y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras su pie se movía al mismo ritmo. De reojo pudo observar como a su lado Alexis no perdía detalle de la película, con el bol de palomitas graciosamente colocado sobre la –cada vez más marcada- curva de su vientre.

Al otro lado, Kate miraba atenta la película.

Cómo si fuera tan interesante… O por lo menos más interesante que él. Pero no, ella estaba completamente pendiente de lo que pasaba en el filme.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en la pantalla mientras una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al recordar el beso, cariñoso y tierno que Kate le había robado en la playa…

Después de eso Alexis había aparecido y se habían dedicado a hablar entre ellas mientras él había preparado la comida y prácticamente no había encontrado el momento de repetir ese beso y de por supuesto, hablar con ella.

-¿Te parece bonito?

-¿Qué?

-Eso-señaló Alexis con el ceño fruncido- Digo… No sé, papá, estás sonriendo.

-¿Eh? No. No sonrió-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos, Castle?-preguntó Kate, notablemente más relajada y no tan distante con él, pero manteniendo las distancias, sentada a una distancia prudente de él.

-¿Algo?

-Sí, no sé, tal vez eres un psicópata y lo de escribir libros de misterio es una tapadera…

-¿Qué…? ¿Yo…? No… Yo por qué…-Su rostro se relajó y les miró a ambas-Sois malas. No sonreía porque ese tipo sea infiel y luego mate a su amante… Eso no… No está bien-resolvió y se cruzó de brazos.-¿Por qué no seguimos mirando la película?

Alexis frunció el ceño mirando a su padre. A lo largo del día había actuado de forma extraña. Estaba claro que le había pedido disculpas a Kate, pero por su forma de actuar aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer…

Tendría que hablar con la detective.

Castle esperó el tiempo suficiente para hacer su movimiento… Y lo hizo. Como había hecho por la mañana, apenas movió su mano en un gesto casi imperceptible hasta alcanzar con su meñique el dedo de Kate que yacía sobre el sofá.

La detective no dijo nada. Sin embargo, era ella la que ahora sonreía a pesar de la macabridad de la película.

-¿Palomitas?-preguntó Alexis de repente, alzando el bol, haciendo que su padre diera un brinco y tirara parte de las palomitas al suelo a la par que soltaba la mano de Beckett, sintiéndose descubierto.

-¿Papá?-La pelirroja no podía dejar de reír- No da tanto miedo…

-Es que…Es…Tú me has asustado.

-Ya…-suspiró-¿Quieres o no? Porque si no….-Castle cogió un buen puñado y volvió a sentarse cómodamente en su sofá. La película se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Cinco segundos después, Kate cortó un bostezo en el momento en que rozó sus dedos con los suyos al robarle un par de palomitas de su propia mano.

Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto sintió sus dedos sobre su piel y sintió que aquello era su perdición cuando todo su ser reaccionó a la leve caricia. Estaba perdido. Se estaba excitando.

Carraspeó cuando Alexis se movió a su lado y consiguió controlar sus nervios y su deseo.

Kate sonrió y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Castle –completamente a propósito- jugando con él, rozando su pierna, con la simple excusa de coger más palomitas del bol que sostenía Alexis.

-Ya está…. Toma…. Toma palomitas-dijo Castle quitándole el bol a Alexis y dándoselo a Kate- Tu no tendrías que comer tantas-le indico a su hija.

-Papá….

-Papá nada-soltó el aire, respirando hondo-Sabéis que… Vosotras seguid viendo la película…Yo me voy a dar un baño en la piscina.

Y sin esperar respuesta y a pasos agigantados salió del salón atravesando la cocina y yendo directamente hacia el jardín –ya que iba aun vestido con el bañador y una camiseta-.

* * *

Rick se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta del jardín cerrarse a sus espaldas.

-¿Ya estás bien?

-Has estado jugando con fuego, Detective… -le señaló-Y estaba mi hija-habló en el mismo tono que la detective le había hablado, bajo y conciso.-Eras tú la que esta mañana vigilabas que no nos pillara…

Kate avanzó hasta el borde de la piscina, cabizbaja y se sentó a su lado metiendo los pies en el agua.

Rick estaba realmente arrebatador, con el cabello aun mojado y repeinado hacia atrás.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo…Me divertía molestándote.

-Lo sé…-Castle hizo una mueca-. Pero ahí era imposible ni siquiera acariciarte.-Aprovechó el momento y tras mirar al interior de la casa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, jugando-Alexis tiene un detector cada vez que te intento tocar… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue a dormir…-suspiró- La espalda le estaba dando guerra…

Castle asintió y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Crees que…-seguía jugando con sus dedos mientras Beckett movía sus pies en el agua haciendo olas- Podría…

-¿Si?

-¿Darte otro beso?

-Teóricamente…-Kate sonrió mirando la noche estrellada en el cielo- Aun no me has besado…-susurró- El beso de esta mañana corrió por mi cuenta…

-Cierto… Pero…Ayer…

-Si… Tranquilo, no te abofetearé otra vez…-musitó.

Rick se acercó a ella. Ella se movió lentamente hacia su rostro, tomándolo con la mano libre y posó sus labios sobre los de Castle. Primero los rozó sutilmente hasta que los atrapó. Succionó su labio inferior a medida que su lengua se introdujo en su boca y desató la pasión que llevaban conteniendo tanto tiempo hasta quedarse sin oxigeno.

-Ok, si… Eso sí ha sido un beso de verdad…

-Si…Lo ha sido…-murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio sin apartar la mirada de él- Y creo…Que deberíamos repetirlo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Castle la besó, esta vez directamente asaltando su boca y posando su mano libre en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a él.

Al separarse, ambos sonrieron hasta que Alexis desde dentro llamó a su padre a gritos, haciéndole salir de la piscina como un rayo.

¿Les habría visto desde la ventana del segundo piso?

Kate siguió a Castle hacia el interior de la casa, minutos atrás todo estaba en silencio y ahora Alexis solo hacía que llamarles.


	18. Chapter 17

Rápido y conciso. Nos vemos en el próximo. Have a nice weekend.

* * *

-¡Alexis! ¡Alexis!-el grito de Castle cada vez estaba más cerca. El único ruido que se escuchaba –aparte de su voz- eran sus pies al correr descalzo por toda la casa, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija- ¿Qué pasa?

Kate llegó dos segundos después para encontrarse a la pelirroja, semi recostada en su cama, irguiéndose cuando su padre se acercaba preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te duele?

Kate frunció el ceño.

No parecía estar doliéndole. La chica sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

Rick ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que estaba en bañador, con parte de los pies mojados y que el motivo por el que su hija les había llamado era pro que les había pillado con las manos en la masa, o más bien besándose. Sin embargo, no; tampoco ese era el motivo.

-Se mueve-dijo alegremente.

-¿Qué?

-El bebé…Se ha movido…Lo he notado muchísimo…

-¿Qué?

-Que se mueve…

-Alexis no vuelvas a hacerme algo así nunca-se quejó su padre abrazándola con fuerza-¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?-dijo al separarse.

-Lo siento…Es que…Necesitaba decíroslo… Es que…-miró a Kate que seguía apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, observando en silencio- Kate ven…

Kate se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Alexis no dudó en agarrar la mano de la detective y la de su padre y posar ambas en el centro de su vientre. Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Nada.

-Creo que… Es muy pronto-musitó el escritor- Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti… Tardé en sentirte y sin embargo ella no hacía más que quejarse de que no parabas-susurró.

Kate bajó la mirada instintivamente al suelo intentando soportar esos comentarios y el gesto que había tenido la chica con ella.

-Si…-carraspeó alzando la vista- Creo que….Bueno el otro día lo leímos Lex, tu lo empiezas a notar entre la semana 18 y la 22… Estas… de 20 ¿No?

La chica asintió. Kate y Rick separaron sus manos del cuerpo de la adolescente cuando se percataron que estaban demasiado juntas y demasiado rato sin sentir nada y la miraron.

-Hace días que me siento rara…Pensaba que eran gases.

Rick no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su hija… Le faltaba tanto por aprender…Debería dejarle el libro que él mismo había comprado cuando ella estaba por llegar al mundo y en el que había hecho sus propias anotaciones, cuando realmente no tenía idea de nada sobre ese mundo y estaba completamente aterrado.

-Parecen burbujitas-rió la chica recostándose.-Estoy deseando que lo podáis notar también…

Kate se quedó mirándola y apartó la mirada rápidamente, llevándose un dedo hacia su lagrimal, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Castle.

-En dos días tienes la otra ecografía ¿No?

Alexis asintió.

-Tendremos que regresar…

-Podríamos ir… ¿Y volvernos? Kate aun tiene un par de días más…Y aquí estamos bien…

-Claro…-musitó Castle- Ahora duérmete un poco-se inclinó y besó la frente de su hija- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Los dos adultos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta la habitación de invitados, en la que Kate se estaba alojando.

Al llegar a la puerta, Rick al detuvo, impidiéndole entrar.

-Oye…-acarició su mano, mirándola y luego alzó la vista buscando sus ojos- Se que tenemos que ir despacio…

-No voy a dejarte entrar en mi habitación-susurró nerviosa- Alexis podría despertarse…

-No es eso….-Rick rió y luego frunció el ceño- Casi me da un infarto hoy… Entre la película, tus caricias y ahora los gritos… Te perderías una buena noche si…

Kate colocó su dedo índice en los labios de él y él lo besó para luego sonreír.

-Kate, quiero que sepas… Estoy contigo.

-¿Qué?

-En lo que sea… Ahora hemos… medio hablado, yo se que tú sientes algo por mi aunque aun tienes miedo, y yo siento… ¡Dios siento tantas cosas por ti!-suspiró- Solo…-se calló-.

-Para ser escritor te cuesta encontrar las palabras…

Rick sonrió recordando en esa misma frase a su madre.

-Cuando realmente importa…Si.-La volvió a mirar a los ojos-. Lo mantendremos en secreto… Disfrutaremos para nosotros entonces…-Kate asintió y se acercó a él pasando sus manos por su cuello y acariciando su nuca.

Rick no dudó un segundo y la besó como lo había hecho en la piscina. Por suerte, Kate había recapacitado en ese día…Y le estaba dando una oportunidad aunque él sentía…Muy en su interior que algo ocurría con ella… Sólo esperaba que no tardara mucho tiempo en confiar lo suficiente en él para que no hubiera más secretos entre ellos… Por el momento sólo quedaba disfrutar de la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando… Tener una relación- aunque por ahora secreta- con ella.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que duerma contigo?

Kate sonrió.

-Me muero de ganas- se atrevió a confesar dejando pasmado al escritor- Pero es arriesgado-susurró volviéndole a besar. Sus labios eran como un imán. Rápidamente se separaron cuando escucharon un ruido. Kate separó las manos de él de su trasero con una sonrisa.

Miraron a través de la oscuridad del pasillo. Nada. Respiraron aliviados.

-Te veo mañana…

-Eso espero…

Pero ninguno se movía de allí.

-Me voy eh…-avisó Castle.

-Ok…-contestó Beckett sonriendo-.

-¿A ti no te dio miedo la película?-dijo a mitad de pasillo- Por qué podría hacer el esfuerzo…

-Duermo con un arma debajo de la almohada, Castle.

Rick sonrió sin poder evitarlo y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.


	19. Chapter 18

Escrito rapidito para poder actualizar. Espero que os guste. Sobre todo a ti ABerta xDDDD. Anims!

* * *

Rick tocó el claxon y soltó una palabrota cuando cruzaba la intersección. A su lado Kate – Quien Alexis le había cedido el asiento- frunció el ceño. Giró su cuello y miró a la pelirroja quien rodó los ojos.

Suspiró haciendo una mueca y dio un respingo cuando su padre de nuevo masculló una palabra mal sonante al casi derrapar y aparcar frente a la clínica.

-Bueno… Ya hemos llegado-dijo el escrito tranquilamente quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Uff-soltó Alexis- Creía que me ponía de parto hace dos calles.

-¿Qué?-la voz de Rick sonó ahogada.

-Papá…. ¿Has visto como conducías?

Rick miró a Kate.

Kate asintió.

-Hasta el momento…-carraspeó- He contado cuatro infracciones sin contar la abuelita que casi atropellas.

Castle miró el reloj.

-Vamos, tenemos visita en cinco minutos…

Castle bajó del coche y fue hacia la puerta de Kate, abriéndola para que saliera y sin esperar a que lo hiciera –a pesar de haber sido un caballero con ese gesto- se fue hacia la otra puerta para ayudar a Alexis.

-No estoy invalida, papá-se quejó la pelirroja y echó a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio.

Rick miró a Kate. La detective le dedicó una sonrisa y ambos entraron a la par al edificio. Llevaba horas completamente excitado, casi como un niño el día de navidad, por qué Alexis había aceptado no solo cambiar de doctora por que la anterior no había sido muy amable con ella –aunque Kate le dio su merecido- Si no que además, había aceptado que Castle las acompañara.

-Cálmate, Rick.

-Já…-sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta que me llames Rick-susurró y palmeó su trasero sin que nadie les viera, provocando un pequeño salto en Kate. La detective entrecerró los ojos.

Tras entrar al edificio, entraron al ascensor.

Castle se situó por detrás de Alexis y al lado de Beckett. La pelirroja pulsó el botón de la planta seis y esperó en silencio, mirando al frente mientras Kate aprovechó para devolvérsela y deslizó su mano por su espalda hasta posarla en el culo de Castle, pellizcando su trasero.

-El…El doctor…-le estaba costando concentrarse con la mano traviesa de Kate, sobre todo cuando amenazó con llevarla a sus partes frontales, sin embargo se detuvo cuando Alexis se movió- Malcom te va a encantar, Lex.

-Seguro que mejor que la otra… ¿Verdad, Kate?

-Sí. Hoy no he traído mi arma y no tengo ganas de pelear así que mejor…

-Si…Este os prometo que os encantará… Nada que ver con la otra… Ni con la ecografista….

Ambas mujeres asintieron y un segundo después se bajaron en la planta correspondiente y avisaron a la secretaria de que ya había llegado.

-Papá…

-¿Mmm?

-Me gustaría entrar primero yo…con Kate….Y…

Kate se mantuvo al margen mientras Rick las miraba a ambos y finalmente él mismo asintió aceptando la petición de su hija, tras la promesa de que entraría más tarde a ver la ecografía de su nieto.

Miró a ambas y sin rechistar ni pedir explicaciones aceptó. Más tarde le preguntaría a su… ¿Novia? Sí, eso eran ahora… Le preguntaría porque Alexis había querido entrar sola antes.

Segundos después, las dos acompañadas de la enfermera entraron en la consulta mientras él –aun nervioso-se quedó esperando a que le llamaran para entrar.

* * *

-¿Listos?

Los tres –con Alexis recostada – Asintieron.

La técnica en ecografías, una chica joven y guapa llamada Anna, ayudante en prácticas del ginecólogo que había elegido Rick y el que había sido muy amable, extendió el gel por el vientre de la pelirroja y pasó el aparatito.

En la pantalla negra se reflejó el bebé de la muchacha.

Rick no pudo evitar emocionarse al verlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la sorpresa de Alexis y la sonrisa de Kate.

Anna conectó el sonido y el sonido fuerte y rápido del corazón resonó en la habitación sacando un jadeo al escritor.

-Suena fuerte… Y se ve grandote…-murmuró tomando la mano de Alexis.

-Sí, bueno son veinte semanas y media…-comentó la chica sonriendo al hombre, de una forma en que a Kate no le gustó nada- ¿Se mueve mucho?

-Si… Lleva dos días que no para… Pero… Cuando ellos intentan sentirlo no hay manera…

-No tardaran en hacerlo… En sentirlo-dijo Anna mirando la pantalla- En tu informe pone que no quieres saber el sexo del bebé… ¿Todavía no quieres saberlo?

Alexis miró a su padre y éste le puso cara de cachorrito abandonado. Llevaba horas intentándola convencer para saberlo… Con sus pros y sus contras. Alexis finalmente asintió y Rick le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bien…¿Listos para saberlo?

Los tres asintieron.

-¿Qué es lo que usted quiere?-preguntó a Castle-.

-Yo…Pues… No sé…Realmente… Me he criado rodeado de mujeres-sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Pues está claro…-Anna movió el aparato- ¿Y su novia?

-No…No…-Kate se mordió el labio sin saber si negar lo de novia o no, sobre todo por Alexis y la risita que soltó la muchacha- Yo…

-¡Por dios, Anna!-interrumpió Rick, en parte por los nervios y en parte por la necesidad de saber- ¡Dinos que es!

* * *

-¡Un niño! ¡Un pequeño! ¡Un campeón!-Rick estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de tener un niño, un nieto, un hombrecito que equipare las fuerzas contra su madre, o Alexis, o Kate… Él siempre había sido minoría.

Alexis y Kate rieron viendo como caminaba sin apartar la mirada de la imagen.

-Y se parece a su abuelo…

-Seguro…

-¿A dónde vais?-Rick se detuvo en seco-.

-¿Al coche?

-Ah… No no, Antes de volver a los Hamptons, nos vamos de compras… Vamos a comprarle algo a este pequeño. Su primera compra…

-Pero papá…

-Y luego helado.

-Hecho.-aceptó Alexis, tentada completamente por el helado.

Kate sonrió. Deseaba darle un beso, o acariciarle, sin embargo… Aun tenían una conversación pendiente con la chica… Su relación seguía pasito a pasito en secreto. Y no sabían cómo se lo tomaría, aunque en los días que la pelirroja había vivido en su apartamento no hacía más que "venderle" a su padre y por lo visto la idea de verlos juntos no le desagradaba.

-Y luego, conduce Kate.

-Pero si no lo he hecho tan mal… No lo hago mal…-se quejó-.

-No nos fiamos… Cualquier momento dejas tu coche en llamas-murmuró la detective.

Beckett se separó levemente de Rick pero siguió mirando la ecografía. Ambos se acercaron aprovechando que Alexis se había distraído mirando el móvil.

-Te juro que si se parece a su abuelo… Mira que tamaño-señaló lo que Rick creía que era la 'cosita' del bebé.

-Castle-Kate rodó los ojos- Eso es su pierna.

-Jajaja… Si… Su pierna…-alzó las cejas.-Como la de su abuelo-susurró- Ya te lo enseñaré-se rió-.

-¡Venga chicos!-se quejó Alexis de lo lento que caminaban y finalmente guardaron la ecografía, acercándose a la chica que había avanzado un par de metros mientras ellos cuchicheaban.


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry por tardar ;-)

* * *

-Quien te ha visto y quién te ve… ¿Eh?

-¿Cómo?-Rick se giró y observó lo que Kate, con voz jocosa le estaba diciendo mientras en sus manos sostenía una pequeñísima camiseta negra que con letras blancas impresas se podía leer "Star Wars"- ¿Qué quieres decir?-el hombre volvió a mirar la camiseta.-¿Crees que tendrán de mi talla?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Si era cierto que Rick en un principio se lo había tomado fatal – Y no era para menos – Pero a lo largo de los últimos días, cada vez llevaba mejor el hecho de que iba a ser abuelo. Aunque odiaba que alguien utilizara esa palabra para referirse a él.

Kate fue a hablar cuando Rick soltó un gritito – A los que ella estaba completamente acostumbrada – y señaló una estantería donde habían diminutos bodies de 0-3 meses de todos los personajes Disney entre ellos Mike de Monsters SA o Stitch.

-Tengo que comprarle eso... Y aquello... Aww...Mira eso...

-Creo...-hizo un pausa- Que te estas volviendo un poco loco.

Alexis asintió al lado de Kate.

-Papá...-Alexis intentó llevárselo de esa zona tirando de su brazo- Venga papá aun no necesitamos nada de eso...

-Tenemos que comprar pañales, biberones... Alexis no sabes todas las cosas que necesita un bebé...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Y era cierto, Alexis aun tenía demasiado que aprender sobre todas las necesidades de un bebé. Kate decidió interrumpir ese momento algo incomodo y decidió concederle el capricho sobre la camiseta de Star Wars y nada más.

Un rato después, los tres salieron de la tienda, paseando.

-Tenemos que empezar a comprar cosas... Por que si el parto se adelanta... Y es probable siendo tan joven y primeriza...Y dios... No creo estar preparado para esto...-murmuró.

Kate hizo una mueca y codeó su pecho para que dejara de decir eso en presencia de Alexis, la cual estaba suficiente asustada para tener que aguantar las dudas y nervios de su padre.

-Hay tiempo de sobra Lex-minimizó Kate- Tenemos cuatro meses... Y tendrás ayuda.

Kate vio a la pelirroja dudar y suspiró. Miró su reloj.

-¿Por que no vais yendo a la heladería y ahora os alcanzo?

Rick frunció el ceño y ante el gesto de restarle importancia de Kate, aceptó llevándose a su hija agarrada de la cintura mientras que escupía todas las dudas que le asaltaban.

Rick acabó tan nervioso que decidió llamar a su madre, la cual no dudó en auto invitarse a los Hamptons para pasar un par de días con ellos, lo cual, tener intimidad con su recién estrenada novia, se le complicaba.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Kate?

-El otro día salieron a cenar solos-bromeó Alexis.

Rick alzó una ceja.

-Y Kate abofeteó a Papá... Pero ahora vuelven a llevarse bien por que hablaron como yo le aconsejé.

-¿Que tienes cinco años, chivata?

Alexis rió ante el comentario de su padre.

-Me alegro que vayan bien... Aunque esperaba un avance más directo.

Rick asintió nervioso y decidió guardarse para él todos los avances que había conseguido con la detective. Por ahora era mejor reservarlo y disfrutarlo en secreto como habían decidido.

-Todo esta bien, al menos ya no nos ladramos...

Alexis asintió.

Castle miró su reloj esperando que Kate no tardara en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Un buen rato después, la detective apareció, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de Martha, pero ambas terminaron saludandose con cariño y cordialidad.

-Lo siento-murmuró Rick cuando Kate se sentó a su lado-Se viene a los Hamptons.

Kate frunció el ceño y luego se acercó a él para que mientras Alexis y Martha hablaban no les escucharan.

-Es tu madre y tu casa...

-Ya pero entonces...

-Shhh.

* * *

Llegaron a casa tras cenar por el camino y Martha decidió que dormiría en otra habitación para no incomodar a Kate teniéndose que mover o admitiendo que ambos tenían algo más -a juzgar por sus miradas- y tener que dormir juntos. Si aun no lo habían confesado, sus motivos tendrían – pensó la actriz.

Y tal vez, ella podría reírse un rato a su costa.

Con la excusa del cansancio por el viaje en coche decidió irse a dormir. Se despidió de Rick y le pidió que se despidiera de su nieta y de Kate -que estaban en el jardín- y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Castle, agarró una botella de vino y un par de copas y salió al jardín encontrándose con Kate y Alexis recostadas juntas en una hamaca y cubiertas por una fina manta que las protegía de la brisa de la noche.

Ambas sostenían un libro entre las manos y leían mientras comentaban y reían y provocó una sonrisa en su rostro al verlas tan amigas, tan unidas como años atrás a diferencia de los últimos meses en que se habían distanciado.

Castle se acercó y se sentó a los pies de ambas.

-¿Que leéis?

Alexis levantó la vista del extenso libro y miró a su padre.

-Que esperar cuando estas esperando... Te cuentan todo el proceso y lo que pasa...Es genial-sonrió- Te quita muchas dudas... Kate lo ha comprado antes para que lo leamos... ¡Eso te incluye a ti también, papá!

Rick miró con un profundo amor a Kate, agradeciéndole que hubiera tenido ese detalle -que a él no se le había ocurrido-con su hija.

-Mira...Lee...-Alexis le pasó el libro rompiendo el momento.

Castle tomó el libro y a medida que leía su rostro cambiaba por todos esos cambios fisicos que la mujer sufría durante el embarazo. Tragó saliva hondamente.

-Has visto esto...-señaló una página- Pone que el bebé... A estas alturas reconoce la luz aun con los parpados pegados... Si pones una linterna contra mi vientre el bebé se da cuenta-dijo asombrada por todas esas cosas.

Rick asintió y se acomodó como pudo con las dos para seguir leyendo y escuchando todas las cosas que ponían en ese libro.

Un rato después y después de que Alexis disfrutara de un zumo mientras su padre y Kate disfrutaban del vino, los tres se fueron a dormir.

Cuando escucharon la puerta de Alexis cerrarse y antes de que Kate se escapara, Rick tiró de su brazo y le hizo entrar en su propia habitación.

Sin darle tiempo a ninguna queja, la besó en los labios con ternura.


	21. Chapter 20

Bueno aqui traigo otro capitulo más, pues algo inspirado en un comentario de KateBfan y con la ayuda de ButtonupKitten y Rubbert. Merci chicas!

Próximamente más. Muchas gracias por comentarios y por leerme.

* * *

-¡¿Castle?!-Kate lo separó mientras casi gritaba entre susurros, dejando sus manos sobre su bastante fibrado pecho- ¡Castle! ¡Para! -susurró deteniendo el avance del escritor.

Él no dudó un segundo en avanzar hasta pegar su cuerpo al de la detective en la intimidad de su habitación.

No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Ellos dos en la intimidad de la noche, a solas en su habitación. Rick posó sus manos en la cadera de ella y besó su cuello delicadamente, provocando estragos en ella.

-mmm Rick...

-Kate-jadeó él apretando sus dedos en su cintura y rozando con sus dientes el punto donde su pulso palpitaba con fuerza- Te deseo-Rozó su creciente erección contra ella.

Kate sintió un súbito deseo recorrer todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en su bajo vientre y sobre su abdomen, justo en ese punto donde Castle no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de piedad con ella.

Kate echó su cabeza hacia atrás chocando con la puerta y soltó un pequeño gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba por el cuerpo de él, tocándole a su libre albedrío y haciendo que el escritor siguiera besando su cuello haciendola perder toda la conviccion que tenía a la hora de detenerle.

Pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza y a su pesar, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de besarle, acariciarlo, de sentirlo... De nuevo, posó su mano en su pecho y lo separó.

Rick la miró a los ojos. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo. Kate se mordió el labio provocando que él se revolviera y sintiera la presión en sus vaqueros.

-Kate... Yo...Te necesito.

Beckett acarició su rostro y suspiró.

-Yo...Yo también-dijo entrecortadamente y al ver que Castle iba a seguir lo frenó- Pero tu madre y tu hija están a escasos metros.

Rick suspiró. Ella tenía razón... Hacerlo con su madre y su hija cerca, su primera vez...No debía ser así... Pero una vez resuelto el problema de confesar sus sentimientos que habían tenido y dándose la oportunidad de dejarse llevar para demostrarse físicamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro...

Castle se separó y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Kate se sentó a su lado, aunque dudó de si acercarse a él y acomodarse en el lecho sería buena idea.

Rick acarició su rodilla y posteriormente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-La verdad-susurró ella y se dejó caer hacia atrás, pensando que así tal vez no le daría tanto apuro confesar aquello- he estado evitando un poco este momento por que... No quiero defraudarte.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confuso, recostándose de lado, mirándola a ella que estaba mirando el techo.-Mirame...¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Hemos esperado esto mucho tiempo... Y tal vez no soy lo que esperas...

-Serás mucho más-habló bajito con una sonrisa.

-No...Rick no lo entiendes- Y él pudo comprobar como su rostro se teñía del sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza- Yo... Hace mucho que... No...-carraspeó- Que nada.

Él abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar. Por un lado sentía una responsabilidad hacia lo que sucediera en ese momento en esa cama, por otro lado se había excitado. Suspiró contrariado.

Kate se removió incomoda cuando él no decía nada.

-Eh... Kate... -Ambos en silencio acabaron sentados en la cama-Yo estoy dispuesto a todo contigo-acarició su mano- Haremos lo que tu quieras, cuando tu quieras... Es cierto que me muero por tenerte...Aquí y ahora...-tragó saliva y bajó su mirada para que ella misma comprobara el abultado estorbo que reposaba entre sus piernas-En silencio...-se acercó a ella- Te demostraría lo mucho-besó su cuello- Que te amo...

Kate se quedó estética. Le acababa de decir que la amaba... Sus manos temblaban. Todo su ser lo hacía y aunque ella no podía demostrárselo con tanta facilidad usando las palabras, podía al menos intentar deshacerse de esos nervios y demostrarle que ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

Por lo menos si estaba algo torpe ya le había confesado por que era la falta de practica en los últimos meses, por que aunque había salido a cenar y tomar una copa con el agente de ScotlandYard, su encuentro no había acabado más que en unos besos... Ella estaba enamorada de Castle y aunque él le había dejado por la azafata... Ella no se sentía capaz de estar con otro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Castle con lentitud mientras deslizaba sus manos por dentro de su camiseta, arañando con suavidad su espalda.

Rick sonrió contra su boca, viendo el permiso que le otorgaba para un nuevo avance. Y no se hizo esperar.

-No quiero un encuentro rápido...-murmuró ella, recostada en la cama y besándose con él, acariciando su mandíbula, desnudándose lentamente hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Yo quiero tenerte toda la noche, Kate...

-Pero no quiero que nos pillen...Sabes cuantas veces se levanta Alexis para hacer pis...

-Shhh no hables de Alexis ahora o mi amiguito...

Kate agarró su entrepierna por encima de los boxers y apretó provocandole un jadeo a él.

-No hagas tanto ruido.-Kate se situó sobre él, olvidándose de todo, de Alexis, de Martha, de las negativas que le había dado al escritor y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese encuentro furtivo que no sabía en lo que iba a terminar. Rick se movió y ambos quedaron recostados cara a cara completamente desnudos -Pues la ropa interior había salido despedida por los aires a pesar de las quejas de Kate-, besándose.

-¿Cómo he acabado así?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa, pegándose al cuerpo de él, disfrutando del contacto piel con piel- Sólo nos estábamos dando las buenas noches.

Rick sonrió y miró hacia abajo a la vez que ella. Kate rodeó con su mano su duro y caliente miembro y la movió de arriba a abajo. Se mordió el labio. Las expectativas que tenía no le habían defraudado.

-Tengo un poder sobre ti...

-Oh si...-gimió Kate cuando él elevó su pierna y la dejó sobre la cadera de él, situándose entre sus piernas.

Una oleada de deseo y calor abordaron su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizase.

-Oh...Rick...-gimió clavando sus uñas en sus bíceps y sintiendo como la erección de él se frotaba en su sexo cada vez más húmedo y contra su clítoris- Rick...-gimió contra su hombro.

Castle siguió moviéndose, casi como si sus caderas tuvieran vida propia, con una mano apoyada en el trasero de ella, casi en su muslo aguantando la pierna de ella y con al otra acariciando su pecho.

-Kate...Dios...

-Castle...No...Sigas...No...-dijo sintiendo como en cualquier momento no podría aguantar y necesitaría que la penetrara y no tenían protección- Condón...-gimió completamente ida por el orgasmo inminente-Richard...

-No tengo-musitó él y rápidamente y en el momento que escucharon como una puerta, afuera de la habitación se cerraba de golpe, se vino contra su pierna.

Antes de poder disfrutar de ese momento, se movió escuchando pasos por el pasillo. Kate saltó de la cama con rapidez buscando su ropa.

-¿¡Y mis bragas!?

-¡Richard!-escucharon la voz de Martha en el pasillo-. ¿Estas dormido?

-Mierda-masculló saltando del colchon-Toma-le tiró una camiseta para que limpiara su pierna.

-Joder-bufó Kate- Nos va a pillar.

-¿Richard?

-Madre...Acabo...-carraspeó- De salir de la ducha-dijo tapándose su desnudez con una toalla que acababa de agarrar del armario. Hizo una mueca y comprobó como Kate se había vestido, sin su ropa interior que no aparecía. Gesticuló y señaló la puerta del balcón.

"No"-dijo Kate también gesticulando sin hablar- Ni lo sueñes-susurró- No lo haré.

Rick abrió los ojos como platos. Ok, si es verdad que salir por el balcón, en plena noche y con esos shorts y esa camiseta...No sería buena idea, pero no tenían otra opción.

-Te lo recompensaré-murmuró- O si no... Tendremos que dar explicaciones...

Kate dudó un segundo y finalmente aceptó cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Salió al balcón y Rick corrió la cortina.

Martha se quedó mirando a su hijo, envuelto en una toalla y alzó una ceja.


	22. Chapter 21

-¿En serio abuela?-preguntó Alexis, aguantando la risa mientras sostenía su taza de té y engullía unas cuantas galletas.

Martha rió y asintió.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¡Cuando te dije que vinieras era para que me ayudaras a que confesaran no para molestarles!

Martha se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo era un pequeño empujoncito-la mujer dio un sorbo a su café recién hecho-Tendrías que haber visto a tu padre-se rió.

Alexis miró a su abuela divertida. Era cierto que ambas querían ver a su padre feliz y sobre todo con Beckett, ya que la culpable de esa felicidad sin lugar a duda tenía que ser ella.

Pero de ahí… A hacer lo que había hecho su abuela había un trecho.

-¡Le hizo saltar por el balcón!-susurró.

-¿Cómo saltar?

-Por que yo fui con la excusa de que estaban llamando al móvil de Katherine-suspiró- Tu padre abrió la puerta en toalla.

Alexis se tapó la cara.

-¡No quiero escuchar esas cosas, abuela… Es mi padre!

-Querida, eres adulta, estas embarazada, creo que sabes lo que los adultos hacen…

-Pero es mi padre…

-¡Estaba con una toalla seca diciendo que había salido de la ducha!

Ambas mujeres rieron.

-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Alexis intrigada.

 _-Mamá…-Rick aguantó su toalla enrojecido, apoyado en la puerta-¿Qué…que quieres?_

 _-¿Dónde está Katherine, querido?_

 _-¿Be…Beckett?_

 _Martha asintió y le enseñó el móvil de la chica que se había dejado casualmente en el salón._

 _-Estaba sonando y he pasado por su habitación y…_

 _Rick se mordió el labio, miró hacia atrás descuidadamente descubriendo la ropa interior de la detective colgando del ventilador del techo. Su corazón se paralizó._

 _-Ella…_

 _-Estoy aquí-dijo Kate detrás de ellos- Estaba…Había…Ido a beber agua._

 _-¿Y tu vaso?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué?_

 _-Tu vaso de agua…_

 _-Yo… Lo dejé abajo._

 _-Claro…-Martha alzó una ceja-._

 _Rick la miró sorprendido e hizo una mueca. Martha no dijo nada sin embargo la miró entre divertida y acusadoramente. Le tendió el móvil a la par que Rick les deseaba buenas noches y cerraba la puerta, evitando prolongar ese incomodo momento._

-¿Y cómo sabes lo del balcón?

-¿Cómo llegó si no hasta el pasillo? Saltando de un balcón a otro… Además, ella había estado ahí… Su ropa interior…

-¡Alalalalala!-Alexis se tapó los oídos antes de que su abuela siguiera produciéndole un trauma de por vida y la actriz se echó a reír. Negó con la cabeza y siguió desayunando con su nieta, cambiando de tema.

* * *

-Lo tiene que saber…-murmuró Kate mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar y hablaba con Rick en el pasillo que daba a su habitación- Ambas lo deben saber… ¿Qué van a pensar? Alexis pensará que…

-Bueno… A mí no me importa… Eres tú que…

-Rick, ahora lo importante es…

-Alexis, lo sé. Y me preocupo por ella, pero también quiero…-se inclinó para besarla pero Kate le amagó, evitando que le besara en los labios.

-Oh vamos…

-Tu madre tiene un sensor… Seguro que está por aparecer…-Rick bufó-.

-Venga ya… Somos adultos, hemos resuelto nuestros problemas… Nos hemos confesado que nos amamos… Anoche casi…

Kate se sonrojó violentamente al recordar la noche anterior. Ambos sonrieron… Obviamente, ambos deseaban más.

-Tenemos algo pendiente…

-Y no será con tu madre y tu hija en la casa…Castle, eso corta el rollo y mucho…

-Ok…-suspiró- Aunque más adelante…

-Me refiero a nuestra primera vez… Y estoy segura que ambas lo saben ya… -hizo una mueca- Por eso me gustaría hablar primero con Lex…

-Está bien…

-¿Entonces no te importa?

-¿Esperar a volver a Nueva York para hablar con ella? No, claro que no, sólo estaré muriendo por tocarte y besarte…

Kate rió y miró a un lado y a otro y le robó un beso fugaz.

-Eres el mejor-susurró besándole de nuevo y al escuchar un ruido se separaron.

Rick rodó los ojos y ambos bajaron las escaleras.

-A decir verdad… No creo que sepan nada… Si no ya nos habrían dicho algo-murmuró.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron en la piscina, bebiendo limonada, tomando dulces y charlando animadamente sobre el embarazo de Alexis y otros temas, evitando cualquier mirada delatadora o cualquier roce, a pesar de lo que parecían algunas indirectas de Martha hacia ambos.

-Me hubiera encantado que hubieras tenido una niña-murmuró Martha-Las mujeres son…

Rick le miró entrecerrando los ojos interrumpiendo a su madre de probablemente un discurso feminista.

-Cariño…-suspiró- ¿Ahora te vas a quejar? Has estado toda tu vida rodeada de mujeres… ¿Lo has pasado mal?

-No…Pero que tu madre diga que hubiera preferido una chica…

-De hecho hasta tenía el nombre elegido… Estaba segura que serías una princesita...Y de repente… Apareciste tú…con tu cosita…

Rick apretó sus labios mientras Kate se reía acompañando las risas de Martha y Alexis. Pensó en corregir a su madre y decirle que más bien era 'cosota' pero aquello sólo sería echar más leña en el fuego y provocar más las risas en las mujeres.

-Grace. Ese era el nombre que te hubiera puesto…

-¿Por Grace Kelly, Martha?

-Si, por ella-sonrió la actriz- Dime Katherine, ¿Cuál sería tu preferencia? Eso es algo que las mujeres siempre pensamos... El nombre de nuestro futuruo hijo o hija...

-No yo…-carraspeó incomoda por la pregunta de su 'suegra'-No sé…Nunca lo he pensado-terminó por decir.

Rick decidió interrumpir sin percatarse del mal momento que acababa de pasar su novia.

-¿Y Richard, mamá?

-Por Richard Burton querido.-Martha sonrió- En cierto modo, tu padre me recordaba a él…

Castle frunció el ceño pensando en que él se había criado sin un padre, en que Alexis no había tenido mucha relación con su madre y que probablemente su nieto tampoco tendría mucha relación con el bastardo que había embarazado a su hija… Y lo que era peor, él no tenía idea de lo que era tener un hombrecito. Cómo bien había dicho su madre, siempre había estado rodeado de mujeres… Y aunque su madre se había casado dos veces, jamás había encontrado una figura paterna. Suspiró.

-Es curioso-comentó Kate-Mi madre me puso Katherine Houghton por la actriz, también.

-Muy buena elección-comentó Martha.

Los tres sonrieron ante el comentario, a pesar que Rick estaba algo distraído.

-Pues yo aun no tengo nada claro-suspiró y se recostó- Y si pienso en todo esto…Me agobio…

-Somos dos-murmuró Castle percatándose en ese momento que todo, incluido el mantener en secreto su relación con Beckett se le estaba haciendo un mundo.


	23. Chapter 22

Capitulo dedicado a Skyscraperym! Espero que te guste! Esta vez es más larguito. Disfrutadlo tanto como yo escribiendo :) Hahaha y no es M ;-) Sorry.

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

* * *

Caminó por la playa durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente lo encontró sentado en medio de la arena, completamente ausente.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de acercarse hasta él y acomodarse a su lado.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que habías salido a pasear-murmuró por debajo del sonido de las olas que morían en la orilla mientras su mano mezclaba la misma arena que se deslizaba entre los dedos de él.

Rick no la miró. Su mirada seguía fija al horizonte.

-Le dije que… Vendría a buscarte…-carraspeó- ¿Estás así por que... Porque no les hemos dicho nada y nos estamos escondiendo?

Castle se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y le contestó con un simple movimiento de cuello, de lado a lado, negando.

-No sé si voy a saber ser buen… -Por nada del mundo quería decir la palabra "abuelo"-referente masculino.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kate confusa arrugando su ceño.

No dudaba ni un segundo de la masculinidad de su chico. No sólo por esa mandíbula marcada, esas manos, esos brazos o su barba incipiente. Ni tan siquiera dudaba de él cuando lo veía vestir con esos cuellos de jersey pico en morado o rosa que tan bien le quedaba.

-No es lo que te puedes imaginar… Tengo claro que soy muy masculino-rió flojito- Pero… Yo no he tenido padre.

-¿Y?

-Él tampoco lo tendrá…

Kate arrugó de nuevo su frente y le miró a los ojos, realmente no comprendía el punto al que quería llegar.

-Kate…Yo… -suspiró y siguió jugando con la arena- He sido padre de una niña y por mucho que jugaba a laser tag con ella…-carraspeó- Cada martes jugábamos a la fiesta del té… Yo me ponía las alas de hada y la corona y ella preparaba el té-.

Kate sonrió y sintió que se enamoraba un poquito más de él ante esa confesión.

-¿Pero yo que puedo enseñarle a este niño? ¿A como conquistar a una mujer…? Me ha costado cuatro años…Por lo visto no soy muy experto.

Kate rió y su risa se esfumó cuando vio la seriedad de él.

-No tengo idea de cómo educar a un niño…Y no me digas que ese no es mi trabajo porque aunque es verdad que no lo es… No tengo idea como tratarlo…O que enseñarle… Yo no tuve un padre que me enseñara a batear o que me ayudara con los deberes.

Kate no dijo nada, simplemente le abrazó y sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás – por si Martha o Alexis habían acudido a su encuentro- Se colgó de su cuello y le besó la mejilla acariciando su rostro.

-¿Y eso?

-Eso… Es porque eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido-murmuró y le obligó a girar su cara hasta atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso.-Tal vez eres un mujeriego… Si y todo se lo debes a tu madre que hizo un excelente trabajo porque Castle… Serás muchas cosas pero se puede contar contigo-volvió a besarlo suavemente mientras él sonreía- Y tal vez…Yo fui muy cabezota contigo, así que… Eres el hombre más –beso- maravilloso –beso- que he conocido.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír, porque aunque a pesar que Kate no le había dado ninguna solución al cacao mental que se paseaba por su mente, estaba mucho más tranquilo después de ese gesto.

-Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí-susurró Beckett una vez que ambos se recostaron en la arena, observando el cielo.

* * *

-En serio… Ahora estarán teorizando-murmuró Castle una vez más, mientras tocaba los botones de la pantalla del navegador de su coche desde el asiento del copiloto y cambiaba de canción una y otra vez-¿Qué les has dicho?

-Les he dicho que íbamos a comprar unas cosas… Que necesitábamos…

-¿El qué?

-Comida-carraspeó.

-¿Condones?-preguntó Castle. Kate no pudo evitarlo y al escucharlo pegó un leve frenazo. Le miró de reojo.

-Castle, era una tapadera…No vamos a comprar.

-¿Y dónde vamos? Porque yo sí creo que necesitemos condones…

-Es sorpresa.

Rick se quedó callado y volvió a tocar todos los botones.

-¿Te acordarás de volver?-preguntó viendo que se alejaban bastante de los Hamptons al girar en una intersección que dirigía hacia Nueva York.

-Claro-contestó.

-¿Alexis te ha pedido algo?

…-le miró y volvió a enfocarse en la carretera- Quiere galletas de chocolate blanco, recuerda que antes de volver compremos en cualquier veinticuatro horas…

-¿Y no me vas a decir dónde vamos?

-Nop.

-¿A Manhattan?

-No tan lejos.

Kate siguió conduciendo un buen rato mientras escuchaba las continuas quejas de Rick y sus teorías de todo tipo. Durante un buen rato estuvo tentada a decirle que no tendría problema en ser un referente para el hijo de Alexis puesto que él mismo aun no había crecido y seguía siendo un niño.

Suspiró y aparcó cuando llegaron al destino elegido por la detective y bajaron del coche.

-Espérame aquí-indicó Kate y se adelantó.

Rick esperó apoyado fuera del coche mientras veía como Kate hablaba con un hombre. Unos segundos después, la detective le hizo unas señas y él se acercó.

-¿Qué es esto?-Rick miró confuso hacia adelante y luego a Kate.

Ambos caminaron acercándose a la valla metálica que separaba el campo de entrenamiento del aparcamiento. Todo estaba en silencio, ya que a esa hora, casi de noche no había nadie, salvo el vigilante con el que previamente había hablado Kate.

-Un campo de entrenamiento de Baseball.

Kate cogió uno de los bates de baseball metálicos que estaban apoyados en la verja y un casco.

Le lanzó el casco a Rick y sonrió. Ahora entendía por qué Beckett iba con esa camiseta de Los New York Yankies y esos vaqueros que le hacían un culo perfecto.

Ella se acercó a él, apoyando el bate en el suelo y moviéndose como una perfecta profesional, riéndose tras colocarse su propio casco protector.

-¿Estás listo?

-Kate…No entiendo nada.

-Te voy a dar unas clases…Vamos a lanzar unas bolas…

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno en realidad, te enseñaré a batear, la maquina te lanzará…No yo...-sonrió viendo que Rick seguía sin entender- Mi padre…Fue una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó de pequeña, él quería un pequeño Joe DiMaggio…-dijo mientras movía el bate- Quería enseñarle a batear a su hijo como su padre había hecho con él…Y me enseñó-sonrió-Al final, no le importó que en lugar de tener un pequeño Joey, me tuviera a mí…

Rick sonrió con la mirada. No había forma de que no se enamorara más de ella. Esa era la forma que tenía ella de decirle que sería un buen… Abuelo. Porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que iba a ser…Abuelo. E iba a enseñarle cosas de chicos a su pequeño… Iba a jugar a Laser Tag con él como había hecho con Alexis e iba a enseñarle Batear como Kate haría con él…Y como su padre había hecho con ella.

-Tú no tuviste un padre que te enseñara a batear… o lanzar, pero Castle yo sí, y estoy aquí…-sonrió.

Rick no dudó un segundo y se inclinó, atrapándola por la cintura y besándola con el amor y las ganas que sentía, fundiéndose en sus labios.

Los dos se dieron un par de besos más, atrapando entre risas los labios del otro hasta que finalmente consiguieron separarse.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que te deje…?

-Le he enseñado la placa-rió Kate.

-Abuso de poder… No me importaría que abusaras de mi-bromeó.

Beckett suspiró e ignoró el comentario de su novio.

-Está bien-Kate golpeó la visera del casco de Castle y le dio un par de indicaciones rápidas. Estas preparado-ella se separó y echó a correr hacia la maquina, para encenderla a una velocidad moderada, algo fácil, para principiantes…- ¿Estás preparado?-repitió.

Castle asintió mientras bateaba al aire, entrenando su brazo.

-Sí. Dale.

Kate encendió la maquina y corrió hasta posicionarse a su lado, a una distancia prudente. La primera bola pasó por debajo del bate de Castle, que tras un amago intentó batear, bateando al aire.

-Está activada para que cada cinco minutos lance unas 10 bolas en un intervalo de 10 segundos cada una… ¿Ok?

-Lo…-movió el bate- que tu digas…-no comprendía realmente lo que ella decía, pero confiaba en la detective.

Movió varias veces más el bate cuando las siguientes bolas fueron disparadas sin llegar a golpear ninguna.

Parecía que estuviera cazando moscas.

-Ok, ok, espera-dijo Kate viendo que el escritor se desesperaba y tras no golpear la última bola tiraba el bate al suelo y pateaba la arena con su pie.-Estas muy rígido.

Kate caminó y se posicionó a su lado. Rick sonrió juguetonamente.

Beckett se detuvo antes de darle las indicaciones que consideraba para que golpeara la bola y le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No estarás haciendo esto aposta…Como la vez que fuimos a la galería de tiro?

Rick rió al recordarlo mientras Kate se posicionaba detrás de él, agarrando sus brazos.

-No… No esta vez no. Aunque aquella vez disfruté mucho que te pusieras detrás y me agarraras…

-Cállate anda-dijo ella moviendo sus piernas con su propia rodilla.

-Cuidado –dijo moviéndose, asustado por qué Kate le golpeara en sus partes ante ese gesto, posando su pierna entre sus muslos para abrir sus piernas.

-Abre las piernas y no golpeare al pequeño Ricky…

-Sabes que no es pequeño-dijo inclinándose levemente, bajando el trasero como le obligaba Kate con sus manos y flexionando las rodillas mientras abría sus piernas.

-Eso es…-Kate posicionó sus brazos sobre los de él- Sube un poco más esta mano y agarra el bate fuerte… Ese es el Angulo del codo, muy bien… muévelo suavemente… …-lo movió- Y mueve la pierna. Estas tieso…

-Así me pones-murmuró.

-Castle-comentó como advertencia…-Venga…. –escuchó el sonido de la maquina, preparando la pelota blanca y pequeña- Relájate… ¿Listo…?

-Listo-dijo sintiendo las manos de ella, con esfuerzo por la diferencia de tamaño de sus cuerpos-

La pelota salió disparada de la maquina hacia ellos a una velocidad importante, Rick movió el bate hacia atrás y hacia adelante tal y como Kate le había indicado y finalmente le golpeó levemente haciendo que la bola chocara contra el suelo y luego cayera unos metros más lejos.

-Tienes que golpear más fuerte…. Mira-agarró el bate y se posicionó sola, mientras él se quedaba detrás mirando- Mírame a mi no a mi culo-dijo viendo como Castle estaba con el cuello ladeado y su mirada perdida en la zona baja de su espalda- O te dará la bola…

Rick miró como ella la golpeaba perfectamente, estrellando la bola contra la valla de detrás de la maquina lanza pelotas.

-Te toca…-le lanzó el bate- Tu solo…

Rick repitió los movimientos previos que ella le había indicado consiguiendo así ser más ligero y se concentró en la pelota que salió disparada hacia el bate. En un rápido movimiento golpeó el bate contra la pelota y la hizo salir disparada.

-¡Sí! ¡Toma!-señaló a la maquina, como si ella fuera el enemigo.

Rick tiró el bate y se movió hacia un lado agarrando a Kate por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, alegremente.

-¿Lo has visto?

Kate asintió ante la alegría de él.

-Lo has hecho.

-Lo he hecho.-dijo sonriendo y la besó- Lo he hecho gracias a ti-dijo dejándola en el suelo mientras detrás de ellos la maquina seguía lanzando un par de bolas a la nada, hasta que se detuvo.

Rick la miraba con amor, besándola varias veces.

-Serás un abuelo increíble, Rick-Kate le besó lentamente, disfrutando de las caricias de sus labios sobre los suyos y de sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras él la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Y a pesar de todo, dicho por Kate, no sonaba tan bizarro.


	24. Chapter 23

Actualizo rápido. Espero que os guste. Gracias por los comentarios ;-) y por leer como siempre. Buen finde!

* * *

Kate apagó la risa de Castle posando su mano sobre su boca y posteriormente con sus propios labios. Sonrió al separarse, bajo el umbral de la entrada y rió bajito cuando él la agarró de la cintura casi chocando con la pared.

-Shhh. Shhh-Ésta vez fue él quien tapó su boca con ambas manos, pegando su pelvis a la de ella y su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Los recuerdos de los momentos vividos hacia un rato invadieron su mente mientras los ojos de Kate brillaban en sintonía con los suyos propios.

 _-Es precioso-musitó Kate observando el faro que iluminaba parte de la playa y reflejaba su luz en el agua sin apenas fuerza. Rick le había prometido que le enseñaría algo que le encantaría y que a él le gustaba visitar de vez en cuando y no se había equivocado.-Es una lástima que ya no esté en funcionamiento…_

 _Castle dejó caer una pequeña manta que siempre llevaba en su coche._

 _-No hay ningún barco navegando por aquí…El faro está abandonado…_

 _Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, ambos descalzos y asaltó su boca lentamente, disfrutando del momento._

 _Sin dejar de besarse, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y acabaron tirados en la arena, entre risas, besos y caricias._

 _Castle separó su cara de la de ella, mirándola de cerca y sonrió._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Te amo-murmuró._

 _Kate sonrió con su mirada y acarició el rostro de él subiendo hasta su pelo, llenándolo de arena y lo besó._

 _-Yo también-dijo bajito sobre su boca._

 _Segundos después, ambos y tras escuchar un ruido cerca, recuperaron la compostura, sentándose en la arena algo separados y nerviosos._

 _Sin esa molesta interrupción, si, se hubieran dejado llevar algo más._

 _Castle movió su mano hasta tomar la de ella y la acarició. La ayudó a levantarse y volvió a agarrarla por la cintura. Sus labios eran simplemente magnéticos. No podía dejar de besarla._

 _-Quieres…_

 _-¿Mmm?_

 _-¿Ver el faro?_

 _Kate miró de nuevo el faro y luego a Rick y sonrió._

 _-¿Quieres decir que quieres llevarme a un sitio… Más….-Kate se mordió el labio haciendo que Rick se revolviera incomodo por la creciente erección que presionaba sus vaqueros-privado… oscuro… para….?_

 _Rick asintió lentamente. Kate sonrió y fue ella la que tiró de su mano para acercarse hasta la entrada del edificio. Castle empujó la puerta, algo atrancada y el frio del lugar les hizo tiritar. Subieron las escaleras hasta el lugar donde la vieja bombilla del faro parpadeaba._

 _Kate se asomó y miró la distancia hasta el agua. Mordió su labio cuando sintió las manos de él sobre su cadera y sus labios en su cuello._

 _Beckett se giró y le encaró pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello._

 _-No puedo dejar de besarte…_

 _-No lo hagas-susurró ella mientras deslizaba sus manos por dentro de la camiseta y acariciaba su espalda._

 _Ambos juntaron sus labios en un nuevo beso, lento, tierno, lleno de pasión y se dejaron llevar. Se recostaron sobre la manta que previamente él había extendido en el suelo y sus manos cobraron vida propia deshaciéndose de toda prenda que interfería en el encuentro de sus dedos con su piel, que ardía en deseos, en anticipación._

 _Rick hundió su rostro entre los senos de ella, besó, mordió y lamió ambos con una lentitud que la estaba sacando de quicio._

 _Clavó sus uñas intentando apremiarlo, no tenían demasiado tiempo y estar en un sitio 'publico' hacía que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas a placer de su deseo, que cada vez crecía más y más, expresado en cada gemido que dejaba escapar a causa de los labios de Castle que recorrían su cuerpo con total libertad._

 _Rick se detuvo en su cadera, acarició con sus dedos a la par que con sus labios la tinta del tatuaje que decoraba su piel. Unas pequeñas mariposas enzarzadas en líneas con una J casi invisible a simple vista, algo discreto, sencillo y perfecto._

 _-Hazme el amor, Castle…-dijo Kate, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando sintió sus dedos sobre su sexo tras deshacerse de sus braguitas- Te necesito…_

 _Rick sonrió y su boca recorrió el camino inverso, desde sus muslos pasando por su vientre, enfocándose en sus pechos, deleitándose en su cuello hasta alcanzar su boca_

 _Su cuerpo, enorme, la cubrió por completo sin molestarla. Sintió como su vista se nublaba y casi un latigazo de placer electrificaba su ser desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, centrándose en su espina dorsal, provocando que tanto su piel como la de Kate se erizara ante el contacto de su ser._

 _-Deseo hacerte el amor toda la noche-susurró en su oído mientras ella colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, provocando más fricción.-Te deseo tanto, Kate…_

 _Se movió buscando en sus vaqueros y le enseñó la tira de tres preservativos con los que se había hecho. Kate estaba recostada, desnuda, excitada, preciosa ante él. Sonrió y separó sus piernas para posicionarse en su entrada. Recordó las palabras de ella días atrás y se deslizó en su interior realmente lento para no incomodarla, inclinándose cada vez más hasta que su codo tocó el suelo y con su mano acarició su rostro a la vez que sus torsos entraban en contacto, sus labios se fundían en un beso tórrido y ellos se volvían uno solo._

 _Un cuerpo solo que danzaba en un vaivén, en un ir y venir de placer contenido por tanto tiempo…_

 _Los jadeos no tardaron en inundar el pequeño lugar que habían encontrado para dar rienda suelta a su amor y pronto dieron paso a los gemidos, que a la par, expresaban lo mucho que ambos lo estaban disfrutando._

 _Rick sonrió. Aun estaban torpes, pero jamás imaginó, realmente nunca tuvo idea lo delicioso que sería hacerle el amor a Kate Beckett. Y ya no había vuelta atrás… Una vez lo había probado, sabía que jamás podría desengancharse…Jamás podría dejar de hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta saciarse. Hasta saciar a ambos._

 _Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y con su mano libre, Beckett clavó sus uñas en el bíceps de él y movió su pelvis al mismo ritmo que la de él, emparejándose, aumentando el ritmo, provocando que el éxtasis fuera cada vez más próximo hasta culminar, hasta llegar al clímax a la vez, gimiendo hondo cada uno el nombre del otro, fundiéndose uno en los brazos del otro, sin separarse._

 _Unos minutos después, tras recuperar el aliento, Castle se movió saliendo de ella y situándose a su lado, tapados levemente con la manta y sin dejar de acariciarla._

 _Ambos estaban en una nube._

Sonrió mirándola a los ojos y volvió a separar sus manos levemente para acercar su boca a la suya.

Sin embargo, la luz del porche se encendió haciéndoles sobre saltar.

Kate carraspeó mientras él abría la puerta.

-No te preocupes-susurró viendo todo oscuro- Es el sensor… Cuando hay movimiento en el jardín automáticamente la luz se enciende…

-Hemos llegado muy tarde-dijo Kate caminando detrás de él de puntillas.

-Les avisé que nos habíamos entretenido comprando-confirmó Castle.

Sin embargo, Kate ahogó un grito y golpeó el hombro de su novio cuando de la nada, su suegra apareció en bata y con una mascarilla facial casi provocándole un infarto.

-Martha…

-Madre…-Rick tosió nervioso-¿Qué…Que haces aun despierta?

-Mi vaso de agua de todas las noches-comentó- Es… Es un poco tarde…¿No?

-Si…

-Bueno…

Rick y Kate se miraron y ambos suspiraron a la vez haciendo sonreír a la mujer. Ambos estaban frente a ella como si se tratara de dos adolescentes.

-Yo…

-Si…-asintió Rick moviendo su cabeza rápidamente- Buenas noches Beckett.

-Buenas noches, Castle… -miró un segundo a los ojos de su suegra-Martha…

Martha hizo un gesto y vio como Katherine subía las escaleras con rapidez hasta su habitación y luego movió su rostro para encarar a su hijo, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, cargado de suspicacia.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Me vas a explicar desde cuando os estáis acostando?

Rick casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Bien podría decirle que su primera vez había sido apenas un momento atrás.

-Madre…Yo…No… Yo-bufó. Su madre tenía un radar para saber todo tipo de cosas, pero especialmente sabía ponerlo en situaciones incomodas y embarazosas sobre todo con sus relaciones con mujeres- No…

-Richard no nací ayer, sé perfectamente que el otro día Katherine estaba en tu habitación-rió-No sois nada discretos… Además…-frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué tienes arena en el pelo…? ¿Dónde está la compra?

Mierda-masculló Castle en su interior y se llevó una mano a su frente. La compra. No habían comprado nada… Tragó saliva.

Madre e hijo seguían callados.

-No os escondáis más…Por el amor de dios, estoy contentísima que por fin os hayáis decidido…-Martha abrazó con fuerza a su hijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras éste finalmente se relajó y le devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo no estaba del todo tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que Kate estaba arriba…Y la puerta de Alexis se acababa de abrir a juzgar por el ruido que había escuchado.

* * *

Salvada. Eso fue lo que pensó Kate al llegar al piso superior y dejar a Castle vendido con su madre… Él era el que tenía que dar explicaciones, sin embargo, justo antes de entrar en su habitación, con sus zapatillas en la mano para hacer el menor ruido posible, se quedó paralizada.

-¿Kate?-la voz de Alexis resonó a sus espaldas, tensándola.

Beckett se giró lentamente.

-¿Y mis galletas?

Su rostro era todo un poema.

Tosió casi en busca del valor necesario para encarar a la pelirroja.

-Alexis… Tenemos que hablar.


	25. Chapter 24

Kate se sentó en el borde de la cama de Alexis una vez hubo entrado en su habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, Lex se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿No habían las que pedí?

-No. Ósea… No es eso…-suspiró-.

-¿Entonces?-Alexis hizo una mueca- Este enano no para de moverse…Y tengo un hambre…

Kate miró su reloj.

-A esta hora deberías estar durmiendo… Es… Tarde, tendrías que descansar.

-Ya, pero…Estaba con antojo de chocolate… Y… Bueno papá y tú aun no habíais llegado… ¿Por qué habéis llegado tan tarde?-preguntó haciéndose la inocente mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Nosotros…Eh…Yo…-carraspeó. Sin darse cuenta se había metido en un jardín del cual no sabía cómo salir. Soltó un suspiro hondo.-Como te tomarías si te digo…

-¿Qué estáis juntos?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo estáis?

Kate asintió lentamente mientras se mordía el labio.

-¡Por fin! ¡Es oficial!

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sabíamos-dijo Alexis quitándole toda la importancia del mundo y así consiguiendo que Kate se quedara más tranquila- Si no lo decíais ya mi abuela iba a explotar…

Kate rió entre dientes.

-¿No te molesta…No?

-¿Molestarme?-preguntó la pelirroja- Si…Me molesta que no me lo dijeras antes, Kate…-masculló- Yo confié en ti…Y en tu casa tuvimos muchas conversaciones sobre lo que sentías por mi padre…

-Ya… Pero es tu padre… Y no sé….

-Ya…

Ambas se quedaron calladas. Alexis se recostó en la cama para quedar más cómoda ya que en esa posición la espalda le empezaba a doler.

-¿Y entonces… -carraspeó- No quiero detalles pero… Desde cuándo?

-Bueno unos días-dijo Kate algo incomoda-.

Alexis le pidió que fuera a ponerse el pijama y regresara a su cama para charlar un poco y que así le explicara y así fue. Tras ponerse el pijama rápidamente regresó a la cama, antes de poder escuchar la conversación que en la cocina estaba manteniendo Richard con su madre.

-Pues la bofetada… Es que tu padre me presionó bastante-comentó Kate, recostada al lado de Alexis.

-Si, lo sé… A veces es así…

Ambas se quedaron calladas unos segundos. Kate le explicó lo que habían hecho esa tarde, por las preocupaciones que su padre tenía respecto a que el bebé que esperaba fuera un chico y la pelirroja le agradeció que se portara tan bien con él y también con ella.

-Estoy súper contenta…-musitó- Me has ayudado mucho este tiempo y os merecéis ser felices…

-Ya…Aunque cuando volvamos a Nueva York…

-Si no vienes conmigo me voy a tu casa…Tu eres la que más me comprende Kate, no me puedes abandonar…

Beckett se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Castle cuando se enterara de las ideas de su hija… Él tenía claro que cuando regresaran Alexis volvería a casa…Que ya estaba todo solucionado pero no era así.

Hizo una mueca y no dijo nada.

-Oye…Siento lo de las galletas-musitó- Mañana te compraremos.

-No pasa nada.

Ambas se echaron a reír sin saber que detrás de la puerta, habían tenido un testigo de lujo de su conversación, la cual prosiguió hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas en la misma cama.

* * *

Un par de días después con la rutina de playa, piscina, comida y risas y tras poder relajarse –demostrando poco a poco el cariño que se procesaban delante de Martha y Alexis- Decidieron que era el momento de regresar a Nueva York.

-¿Qué cuchicheáis?-preguntó Rick, en el asiento del copiloto, mientras la que conducía esta vez era Kate. En los asientos de detrás estaban Alexis y Martha.

-Decíamos que…-Martha se inclinó hacia adelante- Yo tengo varios castings… Y bueno dado que tu…-Rick hizo muecas mirando el espejo retrovisor-tu tienes esa pequeña gira de firma de libros….Alexis y Kate podrían quedarse en el loft.

Kate le miró en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y uno de los semáforos les obligó a detenerse.

-¿Tienes…que irte?

Rick hizo una mueca.

-No había dicho nada pero…

-Ya…

Alexis miró a su abuela sin saber que decir.

-Kate…Yo necesito buscar unas cosas de mi casa… Pero podríamos quedarnos allí…Yo te necesito conmigo…-dijo Alexis-Además… La abuela va a estar ocupada y mi padre no estará…

-Y sois pareja…

-Madre…-se quejó Rick, no quería presionar a Kate.

Beckett siguió conduciendo en silencio e intervino brevemente cuando los tres cambiaron de tema y decidieron dejar ese tema aparcado hasta llegar al loft.

* * *

Beckett aparcó en el lugar asignado en el parking privado del edificio de Rick. No había dicho nada… Había ido allí directamente para dejar a los tres… Y marcharse a su casa.

Alexis agotadísima junto con su abuela se adelantaron y subieron por el ascensor directamente, mientras que Rick detuvo a Kate.

Una vez se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, con ellos fuera, la miró.

-Oye…Yo sé que es repentino…

-Yo trabajo, Castle… Y he conseguido que tu hija regrese a casa… ¡Ni siquiera me habías dicho que te ibas!

-Ha surgido de repente.-suspiró- Es una oportunidad…Además has conseguido que regrese sí, pero con la condición que estés tu con ella…Y… Yo también quiero que estés…con ella… Conmigo.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-No quiero presionarte, ok, esto solo empieza, no estoy diciendo que nos mudemos ya… O nos casemos.

Kate jadeo.

-Sólo…-Castle acarició su mano- Mira estaré más tranquilo si tu estos días estas con ella…Sólo estos días y si luego… Quieres quedarte….

-No hay camas libres en el loft…-murmuró.

-Puedo compartir la mía-dijo riendo bajito hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso lento. El sonido del ascensor los interrumpió y se separaron para entrar.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Estos días…Y luego ya hablaremos…

-Te necesito… Todo esto…

-Es nuevo, lo sé-Beckett palmeó su trasero-No me chantajees emocionalmente, eso se le da muy bien señor Castle… Y su hija lo ha aprendido de usted…

-Lo sé-bufó.

Ambos entraron en el loft.

-¿Y bien?

-Se queda-dijo Rick

Las chicas alzaron los brazos alegres y empezaron a hacer planes pero Kate las detuvo rápidamente, recordándoles que no sería definitivo si no sobre todo para cuidar a Alexis en ausencia de Rick y para ayudar a Martha, además ella también tenía que ir a trabajar ya que sus días de descanso llegaban a su fin.

Rick suspiró.

-Kate-susurró en su oído, un rato después- Que tal si vamos a buscar algo de ropa a tu apartamento –alzó las cejas- Ya sabes…

-¿Sólo a eso?

-Y lo que surja-dijo bajito riendo.

Kate sonrió y asintió aceptando la propuesta.


	26. Chapter 25

Es corto, I know.

Menos es nada.

Hahaha.

Enjoy.

* * *

Su vista se nubló y sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que Su pelo, esparcido por la almohada estaba tan húmedo como su cuerpo perlado en sudor, mientras su piel ardía.

Jadeó y trató de cerrar las piernas pero él fue más rápido haciendo presión en su bajo vientre, en sus muslos, la aguantó y arremetió contra ella bajo las sábanas.

-Ahhm…Diosss….-siseó y se dio el lujo de gritar.

Gritó como lo había hecho en la ducha y como él lo había hecho cuando le había sorprendido, arrodillándose entre sus piernas también en el sofá.

Rick salió de debajo de las sábanas, risueño y con el flequillo pegado a su frente y el resto de su cabello despeinado. Su piel estaba enrojecida como la de ella y erizada por cada una de las sensaciones.

Kate respiró hondo sintiendo un cosquilleo aletargado, los últimos síntomas del enorme orgasmo que acababa de tener.

-Ha sido…-respiró de nuevo mientras él acariciaba su vientre, con su mano abierta y recostado desnudo a su lado-Increíble.

-Si…Y necesario…-asintió- Necesitábamos…

-Gritar-terminó Kate.

Beckett acarició la frente de Castle y dejó todo un reguero de besos en su rostro, algunos más húmedos, otros intensos, lamió lentamente sus labios mientras ambos sonreían en la boca del otro. Se inclinó prácticamente sobre su pecho, sintiendo la reacción de sus propios pezones, erectos contra el torso de su escritor favorito y como las manos de él se movían lentamente sobre su trasero, acariciándola.

-Mmmm…

-Si…

-Castle-jadeó bajando su mano hasta su semi erección y acarició lentamente mientras él tanteaba entre sus piernas, notando la humedad entre sus pliegues-Así….Ah…g…-un gemido escapó de su boca-Así-dijo agudamente-SI…

-Si sigo…Moriré aquí mismo…

Kate se separó y le miró a los ojos.

-Cariño, tengo una edad….

Kate deslizó su dedo índice sobre su pecho, arañando con su uña hasta su abdomen, haciendo que se encogiera y tragara saliva, completamente excitado.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Detective…Estas jugando mucho…-sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas a la vez que ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, rozándose a propósito contra su sexo.

-¿No te gusta? ¿No te gusta lo de antes?

Rick entrecerró los ojos recordando la forma en que ella había introducido su miembro en su boca y le había hecho el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

Rick asintió enérgico y no le dio tiempo a Kate a reaccionar, cuando vio su energía y sus ganas completamente renovada. La atrapó entre el colchón y su enorme cuerpo y levantando su pierna hasta la altura de su cadera se hundió en ella de una sola embestida.

Su movimiento errático comenzó algo torpe hasta poder emparejar su ritmo en un vaivén delirante que acabó por hacer que Kate perdiera toda la cordura posible y explotara de nuevo en un orgasmo y provocara el de él, que embestía hondo y con fuerza, con una fuerza que antes no había utilizado y que hacía que sus músculos se contrajeran alrededor de él.

-Va…Vamos…A romper….la cama….-gimió ella, con su talón en el trasero de él cuando estaba a punto de culminar, con sus brazos apoyados a cada costado para no molestarla.

-No…No pasa nada…. Tienes…Donde dormir- le robó un beso.

-Oh…Si….Si….

Kate sintió como él se salía y acababa corriéndose sobre su bajo vientre, evitando terminar dentro ya que esta vez lo habían hecho sin preservativo.

El silencio antes interrumpido por gemidos y jadeos ahora se veía interrumpido por sus respiraciones agitadas.

Kate alzó la vista sobre la mesita y miró su móvil mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su pulso.

-Oh dios…Es tardísimo, Rick….

Le miró mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Y si nos quedamos un ratito más?

* * *

-Buenos días-dijo Alexis acariciando su tripa recostada en el sofá, viendo a su padre ya listo para ir al aeropuerto- Pensaba que no te vería…

Rick frunció el ceño y dejó su maleta en la entrada. Se acercó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de zumo y le acercó otro a su hija quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Anoche no volvisteis…

-Ya…-carraspeó- Em…

-No pasa nada, papá…

-Lo siento, Lex. Yo sé que estoy recuperando tu confianza y esto…

Alexis alzó la mano.

-Prefiero eso a que me creéis un trauma-bromeó- ¿Y Kate?

-Se fue a trabajar directamente…Quiere mirar unas cosas para reducir sus horas estos días y poder estar contigo… -miró su reloj- Me llevará al aeropuerto en su descanso…

Alexis asintió.

-¿La abuela?

-Ha salido.

Castle asintió.

-¿Estarás bien sola?-preguntó.

-No creo que tarde mucho en regresar.

Rick asintió pero no estaba muy convencido. Miró su móvil y luego miró su reloj. Su móvil sonó con una notificación.

-Es…Kate…

Alexis se levantó y como pudo – culpa de su cada vez más avanzado estado- abrazó a su padre.

-Vuelve pronto, papi-dijo como cuando era una niña.

Rick sonrió y besó su cabeza. Se agachó y acarició el vientre de su hija.

-Cuídate enano-susurró.

Se levantó y miró a Alexis.

-Lex…Yo no te dije…Ósea…-carraspeó- La conversación la tuviste con Kate… Pero yo quería…Saber…-suspiró-Bueno soy yo el que tendría que haberte dicho que…Quería tener una relación con Kate…

-Está todo bien papá-sonrió-Me alegro por ambos.

-¿Si?

El móvil del escritor volvió a sonar.

-Si… Venga vete-le empujó hacia la puerta y cerró.

Alexis volvió hacia el sofá y unos minutos después, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó con bastante pesar y se acercó casi arrastrándose para abrir la puerta.

-¿Que te has olvidado ahora…?-frunció el ceño-¿JD?


	27. Chapter 26

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!

* * *

Al salir del ascensor, caminó hasta la puerta del loft de Castle y se acomodó en su hombro el bolso que pesaba bastante debido a los diferentes archivos que había ido a recoger a la doce para terminar el trabajo en casa y así poder estar con Alexis.

Se lo acomodó de nuevo en el hombro e introdujo la llave que Rick le había prestado.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad y encontró las cortinas bastante corridas impidiendo que la luz se filtrara con normalidad, pero dejando todo mínimamente iluminado para poder moverse con facilidad.

Un ruido la alertó en la cocina y comprobó una figura masculina, de espaldas frente en la nevera, provocando que con silencio dejara la bolsa en el suelo y desarmara su glock apuntando al intruso.

Avanzó en silencio hasta cruzar medio salón.

-No encuentro las fresas, Lex-dijo con voz alta.

Kate frunció el ceño.

El muchacho se giró y tiró el bote de nata al suelo y alzó las manos soltando un grito al encontrarse con Kate apuntándole.

Kate arrugó más la frente y le miró sorprendida, sobre todo al verlo solo en calzoncillos.

-¿JD? ¿Qué demonios…?

No era ningún intruso… O si… Por lo menos no era ningún ladrón.

Beckett bajó el arma viendo que si no lo hacía el chico se lo haría en sus pantalones y suspiró. Se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Kate?

Beckett se giró y delante suyo estaba Alexis, solo en ropa interior y con cara de circunstancia.

-Puedo…Explicarlo…-hizo una mueca.

-Si…-Kate sintió que no estaba preparada para todo eso. Cerró los ojos un segundo- Al menos vístete antes…-se giró para observar al muchacho- Y tu vístete y lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta…-dijo moviendo su arma-.

El joven asintió rápidamente y desapareció de la vista de Kate, mientras que esta terminó por abrir las cortinas y se quedó unos segundos mirando la ciudad a través del ventanal… Por lo menos, no había sido Castle quien los había encontrado.

* * *

Una vez ya vestida –con una camiseta ancha de los Knicks y unos pantaloncillos cortos- Alexis se sentó en el sofá del salón frente a Kate. Bajó la mirada al suelo incapaz de aguantársela a la detective.

Ahora comprendía a todos esos sospechosos y lo mucho que sufrían los interrogatorios con ella.

Suspiró y se mordió con nervios la uña de su pulgar.

-Kate…

-No, Alexis. Nada de Kate. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿En la cama de tu padre?

Alexis enrojeció violentamente.

-Ok, no estabas pensando…-suspiró- Imagina… Por un momento, que no soy yo la que llega antes… Que es tu abuela.

Alexis se mordió el labio nerviosa. No sabía que decir.

-No se lo digas a mi padre… Por favor.

Kate bufó. Claro, decírselo a Rick… Eso es lo que estaba pensando y en lo que más deseaba…Decírselo a él.

No.

-Alexis…

-Kate…Hemos estado mensajeandonos… Cuando yo estaba en los Hamptons-musitó-

Beckett la miró sorprendida.

-Él sólo venía a hablar… Queríamos hablar…

-Claro…-dijo todavía algo molesta- Y una cosa llevó a la otra…

Alexis se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, completamente derrotada y se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndosela.

-No sé qué demonios hacer…No sabemos qué hacer…No sé qué hacer…-dijo gesticulando exageradamente y la miró enrojecida-Estoy…-carraspeó- Tenía muchas ganas de….Ya sabes…-cerró los ojos casi con fuerza para evitar mirarla.

Kate hizo una mueca cuando comprendió a lo que se refería. Ese era el nivel de confianza que se tenían.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

-¿Habéis conseguido hablar?

Alexis negó.

-Y creo que… Es necesario-suspiró- No sé que me pasa Kate…Intentamos hablar pero de repente…Le besé y….

-Las hormonas-confirmó Kate y miró a la chica- ¿Te gusta?

-Me gustó en su momento ¿No crees?

-Digo, ahora, para tener una relación-dijo en medio de una de esas charlas que últimamente tenía con la chica… Tan personal.

-No…No sé. No creo que sea posible…-suspiró- Creo que necesitamos hablar cuanto antes…

-Yo también lo creo…-Kate miró a la chica- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo a Remy's?

-Muero de hambre.

-Vamos… -respiró hondo- Y llama a JD…

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Estando yo delante y en un sitio público… Podréis hablar.

* * *

Kate dio un sorbo a su batido de fresa y miró por la ventana. A su lado, en la misma mesa, pero con algo de distancia, estaba sentada Alexis y frente a ella, JD. Kate les miró de reojo y volvió su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

Ella iba a hacer de mediadora, pero hasta cierto punto. Los principales implicados eran ellos y eran los que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo.

Si habían sido suficientemente adultos para acostarse, también lo eran para atenerse a las consecuencias.

Esa era una frase que su madre le dijo aquel día que salió con Brand, el chico que le gustaba del colegio y su madre decidió darle "La charla".

Alexis terminó de comer las patatas fritas que había en el centro de la mesa y suspiró.

-¿Tiene que estar ella?

-Si-contestó Kate directamente al escucharlo- Tengo que estar…Si… ¿Qué es lo que quieres JD? Porque Alexis me ha dicho que fuiste tú el que mandó el primer mensaje…

-Señora…

-Beckett-dijo Kate-Sólo Beckett.

-Beckett yo…

-No, Ahora no hay un yo, JD… Alexis está embarazada… ¿Has cambiado de idea?

Alexis apretó sus labios.

-No puedo, Lex-dijo mirando a la chica- Si mis padres se enteran…

-No te preocupes-dijo la pelirroja- Mi padre ya te lo dijo, no piensa decirle nada a tu padre o tu abuelo… Y mi abuela tampoco…

-Pero Beckett tiene razón-dijo mirando a la detective y luego a la madre de su futuro hijo- Yo debería hacerme cargo…Y tú…Me gustas, no me gustaría olvidarme de ti… o de…

-Él…

-¿Él? ¿Es un niño?

Alexis asintió y JD le agarró de las manos, emocionado, sonriendo sin poder parar.

-Yo…Podría ayudarte si tu quisieras…

-Sabes que el dinero no es necesario-dijo Alexis casi ofendida.

-Pero…

-No, además tus padres se enterarían…

-Podría ir… Podría acompañarte a alguna ecografía…

-Tienes entreno de atletismo… Y exámenes… Columbia son muy exigentes-musitó Alexis.

JD la miró a los ojos y suspiró. Asintió lentamente.

-Estoy cansada…

El chico asintió y suspiró. A pesar de que la conversación se apagó como sus esperanzas, aun no estaba seguro de que todo hubiera acabado… Él no quería perder el contacto… Porque a pesar de todo, le encantaría conocer a su hijo, aunque no pudiera seguir la tradición y que fuera John Danton Farnesworth IV.

Suspiró y vio como Alexis y Beckett se subían a un taxi y se quedó allí un buen rato más.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kate un buen rato después, con Alexis recostada en el sofá. La pelirroja asintió.

-Si… Yo sólo…No sé…

Beckett no lo dudó un segundo y abrazó a la chica que lloró durante un buen rato en silencio, probablemente por culpa de las hormonas.

Cuando se separó la miró y sonrió.

-Cuentas conmigo y con tu padre para todo, Lex.

-Lo sé pero… No sé… Mi padre creció sin su padre y yo sin mi madre prácticamente… Y si JD quisiera verlo yo…

-Lo entiendo… Si tu crees que debería verlo…Aunque no le diga que es su padre…Si es lo mejor para tu bebé y para tu…

-¿Amigo?-preguntó Alexis.

-Amigo…-dijo Kate- Entonces… Díselo…

Alexis asintió.

-Pero ahora, creo que deberías descansar…

La pelirroja asintió y tras volver a abrazar a Kate, se arrastró hasta el piso de arriba para descansar en su cama… Después de todo, había sido un día muy largo.

A su vez, después de pasar un buen rato en el salón, leyendo el libro que tenía pendiente, cerró todas las luces y se encerró en la habitación de Rick.

Se recostó en su cama – con sus sábanas que había cambiado por si a caso- Y se recostó en el sitio del escritor, donde toda la estancia y en especial en ese sitio olía a él.

Cómo si le pudiera leer la mente, su móvil vibró con una llamada entrante.

Se mordió el labio y contestó.

-Hey preciosa-dijo Rick al otro lado-¿Todo bien? ¿Qué haces?

-Justo recostarme en tu cama…

-Mmmm….Podríamos ya sabes….

-No…Ni lo sueñes….-dijo viendo las intenciones de su novio- No…No podría…

-Entonces…Dime que llevas puesto…

-Rick…

-Oh Si…

-Castle, en serio… Estoy agotada, ha sido un día bastante largo…

-¿Si? ¿Qué han hecho mis chicas favoritas?

Beckett se quedó en silencio.

No. No podía confesárselo… Y no sería una mentira…Sería una omisión y así no traicionaría la confianza de Alexis.

-¿Kate?


	28. Chapter 27

Gracias! Por leer. Por comentar. Por la paciencia. Por hacerme escribir. Por todo!

* * *

Se removió entre el sueño y la realidad y cuando sintió las cálidas manos de él en sus caderas abrió los ojos –o al menos lo intentó-. ¿Era real? Echó su mano hacía atrás y rozó su mandíbula.

Kate se mordió el labio aun medio dormida. Pero sin duda era Castle quien la tomaba de las caderas y quien besaba su cuello en ese momento mientras apartaba su cabello para tener mejor acceso. Le había reconocido por su perfume.

Sonrió.

Tan masculino y tal sensual.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-dijo aun sin abrir los ojos debido al cansancio. La noche anterior había tenido un caso y por suerte, Martha había estado ahí para estar para Alexis. Apenas había dormido un par de horas.

Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de él, mientras le besaba la cara sin parar hasta esconder su rostro en su cuello y amoldarse al cuerpo de él, que seguía vestido.

-Acabo de llegar hace un ratito-habló bajito, acariciando el pelo de ella, recostada contra su torso, apenas con un short y una camiseta, que por el tamaño dedujo que era de él.- ¿A qué hora has llegado tú?

-¿Qué hora es?-murmuró contra su piel, con esfuerzo.

-Son casi las once…-besó su pelo-

-Pues he llegado a las siete…-susurró y ronroneó levemente abrazandose más a Castle.

Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio, entre caricias compartidas y besos robados. Sus piernas se entrelazaron entre si, después de que Rick se deshiciera de sus zapatos y se acomodara mejor.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-mmm No…-Kate se separó, por fin abriendo sus ojos y dando gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación- Quiero que te quedes conmigo… Te he echado de menos…

-Yo también-Rick sonrió- No han sido tantos días…

-Cinco… ¿Te parecen pocos?

-Ya…-Rick se removió algo incomodo por la postura y Kate le dejó su espacio, estirándose como un felino y dedicándole una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el rostro de Rick se mantuvo en un rictus más serio de lo que Kate esperaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-frunció el ceño.

-He estado hablando con Alexis…

Kate asintió.

-Me ha contado todo lo que habéis hecho estos días-acarició su codo distraídamente- Ver pelis… Comer bastante…O demasiado chocolate…-Kate hizo una mueca- Y también que JD estuvo aquí…

-Rick…-Kate se irguió quedando sentada en la cama y le miró, de pronto no sabía bien que decir-Yo…

-Deberías habérmelo dicho…

Kate arrugó su nariz y suspiró. Por supuesto dio por hecho que Alexis no le había explicado todo TODO si no que le habría contado a su padre que JD había estado en casa, habían charlado y que había tomado la decisión de ser algo parecido a amigos, de avisarle cuando naciera su hijo, pero nada más. Alexis había decidido finalmente que sería madre soltera, por supuesto con la ayuda de Rick, Kate y su abuela. Si JD no estaba dispuesto a afrontar la llegada de ese bebé y enfrentarse a su familia, ella no le iba a dar más que la noticia cuando naciera, ni más ni menos… Tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su bebé, pero no quería ninguna ayuda monetaria, no la necesitaba ni mucho menos quería darle lástima. Ella sería tal que su abuela y seguiría con su vida sin la necesidad de un hombre…. Y su hijo por supuesto tendría una figura masculina en su vida. A veces, no era necesaria la de un padre… Sobre todo si el biológico no tenía ni pizca de madurez para hacerse cargo de él.

Beckett asintió.

-No quería decírtelo por teléfono y…. Además- le miró- No quería traicionar a Lex, era ella la que tenía que contarte su decisión, Rick. La decisión es suya, ella debía decirte quien está en su vida o no… No iba…No iba a perder su confianza…. ¡Ponte en mi lugar!

Rick notó en su tono, algo más alto, como se había puesto nerviosa y al notar cómo se frotaba su frente sabía que tal vez había mal interpretado sus palabras.

-Kate…-la agarró de los hombros- Cariño, tienes razón.

-No, Rick, parece que no confías en mí y yo… Ya sé que nos hemos escondido muchas cosas pero ahora estamos en una relación, pero Alexis también es muy importante para mi… Yo solo…

-Estas comportándote como una madre con Alexis.

Kate asintió segundos antes de que de nuevo el escritor la apretara entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento-susurró en su oído-No quería molestarte… No quería…Que nos peleemos.

Kate asintió y tras darle un fugaz beso en los labios se volvió a recostar en la cama. Rick se recostó a su lado.

-Eres genial-murmuró- Simplemente… Pensaba que tú me lo dirías…

-Ok, déjalo ya-contestó-No quiero que peleemos…

-No…Para mi hija eres muy importante…Eres su gran apoyo-besó su cuello- Y me encantaría…-carraspeó cambiando de frase antes de formularla-No quiero asustarte… Mejor no te lo digo.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, pensaba… En un futuro… A largo plazo…Serás una madre estupenda-dijo y besó su cuello sin notar la tensión que había asaltado a Kate.

Durante un rato, Beckett se mantuvo en silencio hasta que correspondió a los besos de él, sabiendo y al escuchar ruidos en la cocina que no seguirían más allá de un par de besos y caricias.

-Mi camiseta te queda genial-dijo Rick sonriendo, mirando su hombro desnudo y con su mano en la pierna de ella.

-Olía a ti…

Rick hundió su nariz en el pecho de ella.

-Y ahora a ti…

El rugido del estomago de ella los asaltó por completo, provocando las risas en ambos.

-¿Desayunamos?

Kate asintió y ambos se levantaron, saliendo de la habitación cogidos de la mano.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con Alexis moviéndose por ella, preparándose un zumo y añadiendo a su plato de tortitas, algo de fruta.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?-alzó una ceja Rick observando los pequeños trozos de plátano, sandía y kiwi que añadía a las tortitas junto con sirope de caramelo.

Alexis sonrió.

-Kate hizo la compra.

-Aha…-Rick quitó un trozo de sandía del plato de su hija y ésta le echó una mirada gélida-¿Qué?

-Prepárate tu propio plato… Este es mío.

-¿Todo esto?

-Rick-dijo Kate y le miró. Ella más que nadie sabía todo lo que estaba comiendo Alexis esos días y como se ponía si alguien comentaba su exceso de alimentos o si alguien le "robaba" alguno. Negó y gesticulo sin que la pelirroja se percatara

-Está bien… Esta…Bien-terminó el escritor.-Buenos días, madre.-comentó viendo a su madre aparecer en el salón-.

-Buenos días hijo. No te esperábamos hoy…

Martha le dio un beso a su hijo y sonrió.

-Sólo Alexis se ha alegrado de verme esta mañana cuando la he pillado con las manos en la nevera…

-¿Café?-preguntó Alexis ignorando que su padre diera tantos detalles de cómo la había encontrado esa mañana cuando debido al hambre y a lo incomoda que se encontraba en la cama se había levantado temprano.

-No, hoy voy con prisa.-contestó Martha-Tengo una prueba…

-Suerte, Martha-contestó Kate quien se había preparado su propio zumo y le estaba sirviendo un café a Rick y preparando un plato de frutas.

-Gracias querida-les saludó yendo hacia la puerta.

Los tres siguieron inmersos en sus desayunos. Kate y Alexis detrás de la mesa que separaba la cocina del salón y terminaban de preparar el desayuno mientras charlaban tranquilas y Rick al otro lado sentado en uno de los taburetes, encendiendo su tablet para leer algunas noticias.

Martha abrió la puerta y soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

-Richard…

-¿Madre….?-contestó sin levantar la vista del aparato electrónico.

-Richard…-volvió a repetir, aun sin salir del hogar, completamente sorprendida.-Tu…

-Hola Richard-terminó la frase "su" ex mujer, viendo que la actriz era incapaz de articular palabra y terminar la frase sobre ella.

Alexis y Kate se asomaron con los ojos completamente abiertos al escuchar la voz de Meredith.

Rick palideció al ver a Meredith allí parada y sobre todo, palideció más al ver que la madre de Meredith, Caroline, la acompañaba y lo miraban casi con superioridad.

Los tres tragaron saliva con esfuerzo.


	29. Chapter 28

Caroline Harper, la madre de Meredith, era la persona más engreída que Rick había conocido. Su hija a su lado no daba tantos problemas. Suspiró clavando su mirada en la de la rubia que se paseó por su salón con altanería, vistiendo sus mejores ropas – Lástima que no era invierno y no podía fardar con su abrigo de pelaje de animal al más puro estilo Cruela de Vil-. Pero si alardeaba de su bolso Jimmy Choo, de sus Louboutin, de su caro perfume – tal vez Armani - y de su maquillaje y su peinado perfecto así como sus perfectos andares, sus buenas maneras y por supuesto su inmejorable forma de estar, su hija, su estilo…Y una lista interminable de todas sus increíbles cualidades. Ella era sin duda la mujer con más dinero y saber estar si bien no de la costa este, por supuesto de la oeste o sin dudar del estado de Los Ángeles donde vivía cerca de su hija. O eso quería aparentar.

Rick la conocía muy bien.

Sabía sus puntos débiles.

Pero Caroline también sabía los de su ex yerno.

La mujer, bastante altiva pasó por delante de su hija y también delante de Rick y Kate, ignorándolos por completo al igual que a Martha y se detuvo frente a su nieta.

-Alexis, querida.

-A…Abuela-dijo la pelirroja casi sin poder hablar- Estas… Aquí.

-Claro que estamos aquí, en cuanto nos hemos enterado de tu… Estado-señaló-No podíamos faltar.

-Aha…-carraspeó- Mamá…

-Alexis, mi preciosa niña-Meredith la abrazó como pudo, no sin antes quejarse y Martha rodó los ojos.

-Yo…Me tengo que ir… Meredith, Caroline-dijo mirando a la rubia, sin mucho cariño. Carraspeó y no dijo nada más. Obviamente si dijera 'ha sido un placer' sería una mentira.

-Martha-contestaron casi a la par madre e hija.

El silencio reinaba en el ambiente tras el portazo que Martha dejó a su salida. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿No piensas hablar, Richard?-preguntó Caroline mirando al escritor- Te recordaba más hablador cuando eras más… Joven.

-Si…

-Aunque no estás nada mal…

-Tu…Tampoco Caroline-forzó una sonrisa.

-Richard-Meredith se acercó a él y le dio un beso casi en la comisura- Tendrías que haberme avisado, quería estar para Alexis…

-Como estas siempre…

Caroline endureció su mirada cuando Castle soltó ese comentario.

-Por lo visto estabas ocupadísimo con una de tus nueva amiguitas-le dirigió una mirada gélida a Kate- ¿Quién es? ¿Una fulanilla?

Rick fue a hablar.

-Sea quien sea-le impidió defenderla- No es su lugar estar aquí…En este asunto de familia…

Meredith asintió, aunque ella sabía quién era la mujer que acompañaba a su ex marido… Siempre tendía a apoyar a su madre. Sobre todo desde que pagaba sus facturas en Los Angeles.

Kate fue a hablar y miró a Rick quien se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. Alexis miró a todos los adultos sorprendida.

-Creo que Alexis es la que decide quien…

-Alexis es mi hija, tú debiste avisarme.-se quejó Meredith-.

-Alexis es adulta…

-Desde luego-intervino Caroline- No sé en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando creíste que Alexis era adulta… Si la hubieras vigilado más… Ahora no tendríamos este problema.

A esas alturas, Kate había desaparecido del salón y se había dirigido a la habitación para vestirse y salir de allí antes de que usara su Glock contra alguien y la situación se complicara.

Alexis miró a todos enfadados.

-¿Tan vigilada como tú a tu hija cuando era joven?

-Richard…-Meredith abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Papá… Kate…

-¿O cómo tu hija a la suya?-preguntó molesto.

-No, tal vez como tu madre a ti… Desde luego no te dio una buena educación y has tenido suerte que hayas tenido talento escribiendo si no dios sabe donde estarías…

-Caroline no voy a permitir que…

-Si no vigilamos a Alexis…Bien podría haber acabado…Quien sabe como… Ese niño-señaló el vientre de su nieta- Será un bastardo como lo fuiste tú…-señaló a Rick.

-Suficiente no voy a consentir…

-¡SILENCIO!-Alzó la voz Alexis con los ojos húmedos y los brazos cruzados completamente molesta- Papá… Kate se acaba de marchar-señaló la puerta- Ve a por ella…

-Alexis…No…

-Ahora-dijo seria-En cuanto a vosotras…No os dije nada precisamente por todo lo que acaba de pasar-se quejó-Abuela tú tienes unas…preferencias…. Tienes…unas exigencias que no me gustan…. ¿Sabes quién es el padre de mi hijo? John Danton Farnersworth III-su abuela abrió la boca- Si y se ha desentendido…Siendo de buena familia-masculló-Y mamá-Alexis miró a Meredith-Mamá yo te quiero, pero tú nunca estas…Me dejaste con papá y lo acepté…Créeme probablemente es lo mejor que me pudo pasar-suspiró agotada y sintió que se mareaba, apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Alexis?-Meredith se acercó preocupada a su hija-Ven… Vamos al sofá…-la tomó de la mano.

* * *

-¡Kate!-Rick la llamó gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio unos metros por detrás de ella. Boqueó casi asfixiado en busca de aire mientras saltaba los últimos escalones- Kate….¡Espera!

Beckett había decidido bajar por las escaleras en lugar del ascensor… Tan sólo eran cuatro pisos… El edificio de Castle era uno de esos bastantes bajitos en Nueva York, pero ella quería huir cuanto antes de ese escenario y no podía esperar al ascensor.

-Kate…Déjame que te explique…

Al llegar a la puerta de la calle. Rick consiguió detenerla, agarrándola del brazo, cosa que a Beckett no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Kate…

-¿Qué tienes que explicarme, el por qué no me has defendido? ¿Es que es lo que soy para ti? ¿Una fulanilla?

-No…No…Por dios-Rick se masajeó al frente. Siempre que Meredith aparecía en la ciudad traía consigo lo peor, casi como si azotara una tormenta solo que en el caso de aparecer con Caroline, era también un tornado, un huracán y un tsunami, todo junto y a la vez.

-Escúchame… Toda esta situación…

-Castle… No. Se acabó.

-¿Qué?

-No funciona.

* * *

Caroline le tendió un vaso de agua a su nieta y miró alrededor suyo. No le gustaba nada la decoración y casi con esfuerzo se sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Gracias-murmuró Alexis tras asentir.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio.

-Yo no quería decírtelo…

-¿No pensabas decirme que iba a ser abuela? –Meredith palideció en cuanto dijo eso-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Voy a ser abuela con 40 años! ¡Por dios, Cariño, en que estabas pensando!

-Tú no eras mucho más mayor cuando te dejaste preñar por ese escritorcillo-masculló Caroline.

Meredith miró a su madre y suspiró. Viajar con ella y contarle las buenas nuevas no había sido buena idea.

-Mamá…Pensaba decírtelo pero más tarde… Tu nunca estas, no te tomas las cosas en serio-dijo Alexis apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, como cuando era una niña y pasaba algún día con ella o las vacaciones de siempre en Paris- Solo…No sabía qué hacer… Y la abuela…

-Tu abuela es una descarriada, querida.

-Me refiero a ti, abuela-dijo Alexis molesta- No quería…No quería defraudaros… Tenéis expectativas en mi como papá…

Meredith no dijo nada.

-La única que me apoyó fue Kate…

-Esa detective-dijo Meredith-La conocí hace años… ¿Está con tu padre?

-De momento…Si.

Meredith asintió.

-La culpa de que esté embarazada no es de nadie… Ni de papá, ni de mi abuela…Ni tuya, sólo…Pasó.

Meredith asintió de nuevo y cuando vio que su madre iba a hablar levantó la mano para impedírselo.

-Sólo necesito vuestro apoyo…Vosotras dos…Como mi abuela…Como Kate…Sois mujeres fuertes, sólo necesito que me comprendáis. Necesito que os comportéis como una familia y que aprendáis a respetaros y a respetar a mi padre…

-Yo…

-Mamá, las veces que no te acostabas con papá a veces discutíais mucho.

Meredith se sonrojó. Caroline fue a hablar pero al ver la cara de su nieta terminó por asentir. Las dos mujeres terminaron por ceder y aceptaron la petición de la embarazada.

-Solo…No permitiré que ese niño me llame 'Bisabuela'.

Alexis no pudo evitar reír al a vez que su madre.

* * *

-¡Kate espera!-Beckett echó a caminar dejando a Rick parado en la entrada de su edificio cuando soltó la bomba.-¡Beckett!

La detective cada vez caminaba más rápido, calle arriba en dirección a Canal Street.

De nuevo se detuvo cuando Rick la alcanzó. Se giró y el escritor pudo comprobar que tenía los ojos algo húmedos.

-Lo hemos intentado… Pero no funciona. Esta relación nos ha dado más problemas que alegrías…No vale la pena…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Rick… Nos hemos mentido mucho…Nosotros… Tal vez no estamos hechos el uno para el otro…Y después de todo lo que ha sucedido…

-No, eso solo…Solo ha sido un mal entendido, he sido un gilipollas…Con Caroline siempre me bloqueo-hizo una mueca- No me da tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo y contestarle…La de la lengua viperina es ella…

Kate rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Beckett…Por favor…

-Lo siento-murmuró- Necesito pensar…Necesito saber que lo nuestro…

-Lo nuestro vale la pena… ¡Deja de huir!

Beckett se dio la vuelta para echar a caminar de nuevo y el la siguió.

-No estás luchando. Eso es de cobardes y la Kate Beckett que conozco puede ser….Puede ser lo que quiera, menos cobarde.

-Castle no sigas por ahí…-carraspeó mirándolo un segundo- Necesito tiempo…

-Tiempo…

Beckett cruzó la carretera hacia el otro lado de la acera tras mirar a un lado y a otro, la carretera estaba desierta en ese lado de la calle, casi en un callejón.

\- Solo necesito saber que vamos a ir algún lado después de todo…

-¡Kate, No…! ¡No me dejes!

Rick la siguió sin mirar, dispuesto a impedir que la detective diera por zanjada la discusión y sobre todo su relación.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un frenazo y un golpe que hizo que Kate se girara al momento para observar como Rick era embestido por un taxi, golpeándolo y derribándolo.

Castle cayó a la acera en un golpe seco.

-¡RICK!


	30. Chapter 29

Aqui un capítulo más. Esto que pasa en este capítulo no lo tenía para nada planeado...No entraba en lo que quería escribir...Pero a veces a medida que vas escribiendo la historia cambia y este ha sido uno de los casos. Espero igualmente, que os guste y que por favor, me lo hagais saber, al igual que si no os gusta (Que en el anterior ya hubo casos) Gracias!

* * *

Sintió una punzada en la sien. La luz blanca le cegó a entreabrir los ojos con bastante esfuerzo. Se removió. No era capaz de enfocar, de comprender donde demonios se encontraba. Todo a su alrededor era silencio.

¿Estaba muerto?

¿Eso era la antesala al paraíso?

Gimió adolorido y comprendió que si estuviera muerto no sentiría dolor. No en su baja espalda. No en todo su cuerpo. Y mucho menos en su corazón. No literalmente, por supuesto.

Abrió los ojos completamente angustiado cuando todas las imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza haciéndole comprender lo que había sucedido. El dolor en su cuerpo se hizo más patente.

-Kate…-susurró casi sin voz. Apenas recordaba. ¿No hubiera sido irónico si hubiera perdido su memoria con el golpe? Pero no. Lamentablemente para él recordaba todo.

Recordaba como Meredith había aparecido.

Y su madre también.

Y recordaba como Caroline también estaba allí humillando a todo ser viviente que estuviera alrededor suyo. Humillándole a él.

Bloqueándole.

Haciéndole quedar mal.

Pareciendo patético.

Ese era el poder que Caroline Harper tenía sobre él.

-Kate…-miró a su alrededor buscándola desesperado.

Hubiera sido magnifico que todo fuera una pesadilla. Que aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Que siguiera durmiendo a ser posible acompañado de su novia.

Hubiera sido perfecto que fuera una pesadilla y despertar en ese momento. Sin el temor a perder a la detective. Sin el dolor en su…

Cerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo el dolor punzante atravesar su cabeza cuando recordó el coche golpeándole. El cayendo al suelo. Abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Kate preocupada… Kate…

Kate… y él en la ambulancia.

Él medio grogui.

Él en esa camilla.

-¿KATE?-se irguió de nuevo, rápido, de un solo movimiento, brusco. Gritó tanto ante el gesto que su grito debió ser escuchado hasta la otra punta de la ciudad.

De pronto se sintió mareado, pero Kate estaba allí. Se había levantado del sillón que ocupaba a su lado y se había acercado haciéndole recostarse.

-Eh… Estoy aquí-acarició su frente.

Rick se concentró en tratar de no moverse, de paralizar el dolor, se enfocó en esos preciosos ojos que la miraban con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación a la vez que con cariño.

-¿Qué…Que pasado? ¿Qué me he roto? Me duele todo…

Kate hizo una mueca tratando de no reír y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Kate?

-Tranquilízate-murmuró bajito.

-Kate no me puedes dejar… No puedes abandonar-dijo serio-.

Kate suspiró y se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama tratando de no incomodarlo.

-No te voy a abandonar…

-¿Tan mal estoy que te doy pena?

-No Castle…No yo…

Rick acarició el brazo de ella distraídamente y suspiró. Buscó sus ojos con los suyos propios.

-Escúchame… A la primera oportunidad que tienes…Sales corriendo… No puedes salir corriendo… ¡Luego me atropellan!

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?-bromeó Kate- Castle me asusté mucho…

Rick asintió tragando saliva. Si él hubiera visto como la atropellaban a ella… Por seguirlo, aunque sólo hubiera sido un golpe de nada pero que acabó con él en el suelo…Inconsciente. Él en su lugar se había alarmado… Mucho más que ella probablemente.

Tenía lagunas en cuanto lo que había sucedido tras el golpe y en el trayecto de la ambulancia pero sabía perfectamente y tenía claro que Kate no se había separado de su lado y eso era un punto a favor de su relación.

-Tienes que mirar antes de cruzar…-murmuró Kate- Pero tranquilo, Ya he multado al conductor-le guiñó el ojo.

-¿En serio?

-Cruzaste en medio de la carretera…-contestó para darle a entender que obviamente no había multado al conductor.

-Tú también.

Kate hizo una mueca. Rick también, pero él de dolor.

-Oye…Quejica… Créeme el coche se llevó la peor parte. Lo aboyaste muchísimo.-acarició su brazo y luego su pierna con suavidad- Estas fuerte Castle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Entonces?

Beckett se mordió el labio. Su mano seguía en el muslo.

-Entonces… Ahora vendrá el médico a contarte en qué consiste la contusión que tienes en el coxis… Luego te darán el alta y he llamado a Alexis…

-No-interrumpió Castle-Entonces nosotros…

Beckett respiró hondo, tal vez buscando el valor que necesitaba para decirle aquello o simplemente porque lo necesitaba.

-Castle, lo siento.

Rick tragó saliva pensando que ella seguía pensando lo mismo y no sabía cómo encajar aquello, fue a removerse inquieto, molesto, queriendo expresar con su cuerpo pero estaba demasiado adolorido.

-Kate…

-No, déjame hablar-dijo cabizbaja, pero pronto levantó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos avellana –más brillantes que nunca- en los de él- Aunque nunca me he sentido una extraña en tu casa… Antes… Antes lo han conseguido. Y no sólo eso-hizo una pausa-Aunque soy una mujer fuerte, que se defenderme, no me has apoyado, no te he sentido a mi lado y no me ha gustado.

-Kate, lo siento, de verdad. Ojalá pudiera enfrentarme a esa mujer, decirle cuatro verdades a la primera pero siempre me cuesta reaccionar…

Kate asintió y apretó su mano en la de él acariciando su dorso con el pulgar.

-A pesar de eso-Beckett hablaba bajito, casi en secreto- Estoy aterrada. Lo estoy. Estoy tan aterrada a que salga mal… A que me rompas el corazón o lo haga yo por qué no me comprometa como tu… Que en cuanto he tenido una oportunidad he salido huyendo… Porque no soportaría otra perdida como la de mi madre y cuando he escuchado el frenazo del coche…Y tu cayendo al suelo-hablaba más rápido, más nerviosa- He sentido que si te pierdo… No lo soportaría.

-¿Y por eso…Me vas a dejar?

Kate negó y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, haciendo que ella moviera su mano rápido para secarla.

-No. No te voy a dejar-dijo seria, casi con la voz puedo vivir sin ti Castle. Hemos esperado casi cinco años…Este ultimo año…Te la has jugado por mi…Y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta…Y si esto llega a pasar hace cinco años…Cuando nos conocimos…No habría funcionado porque…Por que solo era atracción y ya está, pero a lo largo de los años…Me has enseñado a vivir.

Rick sonrió. Su sonrisa era algo que no le dolía y menos si era para ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la sinceridad de la detective y deseó que en un tiempo… Dijera lo mismo el día de su boda, sin embargo decidió omitir ese pensamiento o confesárselo a ella para no asustarla. Aunque él lo tenía claro desde siempre, Kate sería la tercera y última. Kate sería la elegida.

-¿Me enseñarás a vivir a tu lado ahora? ¿Me enseñarás a tener una relación contigo?

Rick no dijo nada.

-No lo estás haciendo mal, Beckett.

Kate sonrió y se mordió el labio.

Rick movió levemente la mano palmeando el costado para pedirle que se acostara a su lado y segundos después, con sumo cuidado, Kate se recostaba a su lado en el minúsculo espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el borde de la cama y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él tras darse un corto pero sincero, tierno y lleno de amor y cariño beso en los labios.

De repente, el cuerpo de Castle se tensó.

-¿Has dicho contusión en el coxis?

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Kate.

* * *

Tuvieron que administrarle un sedante después de 'la conversación' y por suerte surtió efecto. Rick se había quedado dormido después de escuchar al médico explicarle que… básicamente y cómo había dicho el mismo Castle "Se había –casi- roto el culo" y que debía hacer reposo unas 4 semanas como mínimo aplicándose hielo en la zona lumbar y por encima de los glúteos y una pomada entre dos y tres veces al día. Las mismas que tenía que tomar un calmante y por supuesto hacer reposo. Nada de esfuerzo. NADA.

El disgusto que se había llevado había sido tan intenso y el dolor en su trasero era tan agudo que había pedido un sedante.

Kate le miraba divertida mientras murmuraba entre sueños palabras ininteligibles. Realmente cuando dormía era adorable. Parecía un niño pequeño con su pelo despeinado y su rostro relajado.

Sin embargo Rick despertó poco a poco y el relax le duró lo mismo que tardó la puerta en abrirse y enfocar a dos pelirrojas entrando, una con cara de circunstancias.

Kate se levantó del sillón y frunció el ceño.

Ella sólo había avisado de todo a Alexis, quien sabiendo que no había habido ningún peligro para la vida de su padre a diferencia de para sus posaderas, había acudido al hospital con tranquilidad, para buscarlo ya que en un par de horas recibiría el alta.

-¿Alexis? – La voz de Rick fue aguda y su cara un poema- ¿Meredith?

-Richard…-se acercó compungida a la cama- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Bieen?-giró su rostro hacia Kate -¿Es una pesadilla? Dime que estoy dormido.

Kate negó lentamente, tan preocupada como él. Lo último que necesitaba Rick era alterarse. Bueno, Rick y ella también.

Castle se recostó derrotado en la cama que estaba inclinada para mayor comodidad mientras él mantenía una almohada en sus lumbares y gimió de dolor. Físico y mental.

-¿Me dejas a solas un momento con él?-preguntó Meredith mirando casi con superioridad a Kate- Puedes estar tranquila… Si le hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho cuando estábamos juntos…

Kate no dijo nada y se levantó.

-No debería haber dicho eso-rió la pelirroja sentándose- No a una detective…

Alexis rodó los ojos al escuchar a su madre y acarició su vientre y acompañó a Kate al pasillo a esperar a fuera a que su madre acabara de hablar con su padre.

* * *

Kate caminó arriba y abajo del pasillo, no por nerviosismo si no por mantenerse ocupada. Miró por la ventana que daba a la calle observando el trafico, los edificios, la viuda diaria de los neoyorkinos y golpeó con sus dedos en el cristal provocando un ritmo melodioso. Suspiró y apoyó su frente en la fría superficie transparente.

Se giró y miró a Alexis sentada en una silla.

-¿Van a tardar mucho más?

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Está disculpándose…

Kate asintió.

-¿Y tu abuela?

-Mi abuela vive más ocupada que mi madre…Suele hacerme esa clase de visitas cuando voy a ver a mamá-comentó una Alexis despreocupada.

Kate arrugó su frente. Jamás había comprendido la indiferencia de la actriz hacia su hija y por supuesto ahora tampoco comprendía la de su abuela materna.

Ella que desde bien pequeña había estado rodeada de su abuela o su madre hasta su pérdida…

La miró fijamente. Alexis siempre le había parecido más madura de lo que normalmente eran las chicas a su edad, sin embargo, al verla embarazada le parecía el doble.

-Entonces… ¿Tú sabes de qué va eso?-preguntó torciendo la cabeza y señalando la puerta de la habitación del hospital de Castle.

-Ahá. Le está diciendo que lo siente…Pero también que se quedara conmigo esta noche.

Kate hizo una mueca.

-Y papá contigo…

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien tiene que ponerle la pomada-se rió.

-¿Y tú?

-Tenéis que estar a solas, yo me las apañaré con mi abuela… Y mi madre se irá en unos días…

Kate fue a hablar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Meredith que salía con sonrisa triunfante y a Castle recostado de lado en la cama mirándola con tranquilidad.

Kate suspiró.

Si era cierto que tenían que estar a solas. Y agradecía a Alexis que se 'sacrificara' por ellos para estar con su madre y que les dejara unos días en su apartamento pero por otra parte…La idea de aguantar a Rick Castle con dolor en el trasero en un par de horas cuando le dieran el alta médica… No se le hacía para nada tentadora.

-Detective-sonrió Meredith- Todo tuyo…-miró a su hija-¿Nos vamos calabacita?

Alexis suspiró mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Kate y acariciaba su enorme tripa.

Beckett sonrió haciendo una mueca y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.


	31. Chapter 30

Rick apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kate y torció su cuerpo con cuidado de ni tan siquiera rozar su trasero con el mullidisimo cojín que soportaba su peso sobre la cama de la habitación del apartamento de la detective Beckett.

Beckett acarició el flequillo de Castle y sonrió mientras seguía observando la pantalla de la televisión que había movido hasta allí para que él estuviera más cómodo y menos aburrido mientras ella había tenido que salir a ayudar a los chicos en un caso.

Al llegar se lo había encontrado bastante quejica, y tan siquiera sin quitarse los zapatos ni cambiarse de ropa se había recostado a su lado para hacerle compañía.

Y así llevaban dos días. Entre pomadas, analgésicos, quejas, aburrimiento, películas, lectura y poco más.

Movió su mano hasta la nuca de él y con esfuerzo, se movió. Castle se separó y la contempló levemente, mientras que ella evitaba el contacto con su mirada… No quería desencadenar algo que no pudieran terminar. Sin embargo, varios segundos después, cuando él no prestaba atención a la película y si a ella, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto:

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Kate alzó las cejas. Obviamente, no aceptaba un 'Nada' por respuesta cuando sabía que algo pasaba por la cabecita del escritor.

-Rick…

-Sólo pensaba…

Kate se acomodó mirándolo y pausó la película. Que la película fuera 'Forbidden Planet' no era casualidad. Esa misma mañana, antes de que ella se marchara habían estado hablando sobre lo curioso que fue el verla juntos años atrás… En lo mucho que lo habían disfrutado y después de eso, Kate le había confesado que sabía que no era la primera vez que la veía con ella.

Rick apenas había sonreído y la había besado para después confesarle que era parte de su estrategia para enamorarla. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella. Kate le había dicho una vez más que ya lo sabía. Por lo visto, poco se le podía esconder a la detective.

-¿Qué pensabas?

-Pensaba que eres muy fuerte.

Kate frunció el ceño en una mueca y esperó a que Rick le explicara con certeza a que se refería.

-¿Qué?

-Que… ¿Fuerte, Castle? Quiero decir… Pensaba que creías que soy tenaz… Sexy…. Pero ¿Fuerte?

-Lo eres-Rick acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar y se giró de nuevo, quedando de costado y más recostado para encontrar una mejor postura que no incomodara sus maltratadas posaderas.

-¿En qué sentido?

-¿En qué…? Kate… -la mano de Rick se movió lentamente en una suave caricia desde su mano hasta el costado de su torso y posteriormente hasta casi el centro provocándole una oleada de deseo a la vez que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto suave de la yema de los dedos de él- Recibiste un tiro…-acarició la cicatriz que lo confirmaba.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Rick se maldijo internamente al ver los ojos de Kate, que brillaban más que de costumbre probablemente provocado por los recuerdos evocados.

Suspiró.

-Aquello ya pasó…-acarició esta vez su mentón- Y mírame, ahora me estas cuidando tu a mi… Por un golpe en el culo-rió y luego siseó cuando sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su espalda.

Castle pensó que ojalá hubiera podido cuidarla a ella en aquella época… Abrazarla hasta cansarse sin soltarla. Mimarla como lo estaba haciendo ella con él.

La risa de ella la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Es cierto que eres un poco quejica…

Rick asintió. Era cierto. Ella era más fuerte que él… Ella recibió un tiro en el pecho, estuvo a punto de morir y aunque le costó salió adelante… Y se lo había callado todo, porque; así era Kate…

Y él sin embargo…

-Pero fue un golpe fuerte-admitió Kate mientras él asentía también- Y aunque te quejas… También creo que… Lo haces apropósito.

-¿Cómo?-dijo con sorpresa, fingiendo la ofensa.

-Te encanta que esté detrás de ti…

-Y delante también-confirmó Rick alzando las cejas.

-No seas idiota-dijo Kate entre risas besando la mandíbula de él, sintiendo cosquillas provocadas por la barba de tres días de él-¿Es que no te vas a afeitar más?

-mmmm….-Rick se estiró- Es que…

-Me gusta-le interrumpió su novia.

Rick sonrió. Ambos se quedaron callados y Kate siguió dándole tiernos besos en su cara.

-Creo que… Te toca una ducha…Y luego te pondré la pomada…-Si, realmente estaba cuidándolo y yendo detrás de él y si Rick podía exagerarlo para recibir su atención no era algo de lo que se avergonzara.

-¿Te duchas conmigo?

-Nada de esfuerzos, señor Castle-dijo ella incorporándose.

-Nada de nada, lo prometo-dijo alzando las manos al igual que su entrepierna estaba alzada también bajo el pantalón corto que vestía como única prenda y provocándole una risa a la detective mientras negaba con la mirada y con su cabeza.

* * *

Dos semanas después; Meredith ya había regresado a Los Ángeles después de haberle comprado muchísimas cosas para el bebé a Alexis, algunas hasta innecesarias.

'Regresaré para conocer a tu bebé' le había prometido a la pelirroja. Y aunque lo había pasado genial con ella, también echaba de menos a su padre y a la novia de éste que por fin, habían regresado al loft para instalarse definitivamente.

-Me gustan tus zapatos al lado de los míos…-murmuró Rick desde la cama, cada vez más recuperado. Apenas un hematoma pequeño cubría parte de su cadera y sus lumbares y la contusión había mejorado mucho según las palabras del doctor que habían visitado el día anterior- Y tu lencería… junto con mis calzoncillos. Significa que te has mudado…

Kate salió del baño y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Aunque me gusta más tus calzoncillos sobre ti-confirmó Rick repasando con la mirada el cuerpo de su novia que vestía unos calzoncillos de él que le quedaban bastante grandes y una camiseta bastante ceñida de tirantes.

Kate se sentó a su lado y le miró.

-Por ahora… Aun estas convaleciente… Y mañana tengo que acompañar a Lex.

Rick alzó una ceja.

-Clases preparto.

Beckett se recostó. Estaba realmente agotada. Ese día había trabajado bastante mientras Rick se había quedado en el loft con Alexis, ambos recostados en el salón viendo películas y comiendo chocolate.

Y no solo el trabajo la agotaba.

También el calor asfixiante del verano en Nueva York.

Suspiró.

Daria lo que fuera por regresar a los Hamptons y darse un baño en la playa o en la piscina.

-¿Y con quien me quedo yo?

-Rick no eres invalido, cariño-dijo mirándolo- Y tendrías que dejar de comer tanto chocolate-arañó el estomago de él casi provocándolo.

Castle hizo una mueca.

-Además, mañana vendrán los chicos a verte.

-Nooo-Rick se quejó- No quiero que se rían más…

-Cariño…

Kate rió comprobando que en ese momento parecía más que tuviera cinco años y no los que tenía.

Si era cierto que la parte infantil de Castle le encantaba pero en ocasiones, la sacaba de quicio. Debía ser un adulto y si Espo y Ryan se metían con él y su culo, él tenía que defenderse.

-¿Quieres que hable con ellos? Sabes que pueden ser molestos, pero quieren saber cómo estas… También te echan de menos.

Rick asintió y se acomodó mejor en la cama, al lado de Kate, sin abrazarla para que no se quejara del calor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio completamente. Al momento sintió los labios de Rick sobre su clavícula para luego separarse de ella.

-¿Sabes por qué empecé a escribir?-preguntó de repente, tal como si no viniera a cuento pero en realidad, llevaba rato dándole vueltas desde que se había enterado que al día siguiente él estaría con Espo y Ryan mientras Kate salía con su hija.

Jamás habían hablado de ello, pero recordó una entrevista que él concedió en uno de esos programas de la noche para hablar de su libro confesando que había empezado a escribir gracias a leer un libro de pequeño… Gracias a Casino Royale.

-¿Fue por…?-se calló y vio la mirada de él casi ausente- ¿Casino Royale?

Rick sonrió. Él recordó esa entrevista al instante y si Kate también lo hacía era porque era admiradora suya aunque lo negara.

-En parte fue eso… Y otra parte fue… Porque…-suspiró, pero el hecho de que Kate agarrara sus manos y estuvieran apenas iluminados por una leve luz de la mesita le dieron fuerzas a seguir- Yo fui un niño muy solitario Kate… Mi madre se las apañaba para cuidar de mí pero también tenía mucho trabajo y un sueño que cumplir…-suspiró- Y no la culpo… Siempre me dio todo lo que pudo pero…-hizo otra pausa- Casi no tenía amigos… En el internado tampoco me trataron muy bien y empezar a escribir…Me hizo vivir en un mundo de ilusión… Me invente algo que me gustara…Historias que vivir…-hizo una pausa más larga y Kate le animó a seguir con una tenue caricia en su mano-Un padre… Alguien que me defendiera de las burlas de los niños…. Alguien a quien le gustara…

Kate se quedó callada pensando en lo que él dijo y entonces fue cuando comprendió parte de la forma de ser de su novio, como buscaba ese cariño, como buscaba el caerle bien a todo el mundo… Como le podían afectar los comentarios de Espo, las críticas de sus libros… Como le daba todo a Alexis y como pensaba hacerlo también con su futuro nieto.

Sonrió.

No se había equivocado.

Rick Castle no era sólo un mujeriego que tal vez le rompiera el corazón.

Para nada.

Rick Castle no sólo era buen escritor. También era de los mejores hombres que había conocido, así como un estupendo padre y posiblemente abuelo.

Sin decirle nada, se inclinó y atrapó sus labios en un beso entre tierno y fogoso….

-Kate…-dijo él casi sin voz, contra sus labios cuando sintió la mano de su novia colarse en su ropa interior.

-No harás ningún esfuerzo, tranquilo…


	32. Chapter 31

ups! bastante me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Sorry. Ya sabeis... Las fiestas... Las pocas ganas de la epoca... El cansancio... Em...Las mil excusas jajaja pero os recuerdo, escribo esto por placer, no por obligación... Asi que de la misma forma os digo si quereis (Y os lo agradeceré mil como siempre) dejad comentario... Incluso si no os gusta, asi sabré como seguir...

Gracias como siempre por leer, por seguir aqui...Por comentar y si no actualizo antes de que acabe el año, que tengais un buen principio de 2016! Salud!

S

* * *

-¿Cómo tienes el culillo?-preguntó Kate, bastante risueña mientras acompañaba la pregunta de una leve palmadita en el trasero de su novio a la par que mordisqueaba su hombro, acercándose a él.

Rick apenas se sobresaltó y sonrió mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Se giró para encarar a su chica y la atrapó entre sus brazos mientras las tostadas terminaban de hacerse.

Besó sus labios con suavidad y acarició su cintura.

-Está mucho mejor después del masaje de anoche.

Kate rió y se mordió el labio mientras en su mente aparecieron varias de las imágenes del momento tan íntimo y silencioso que habían compartido la noche anterior.

Beckett fue a contestarle pero escucharon un ruido procedente de las escaleras y se separaron.

-¿Recuerdas el plan, no?-susurró.

-Si…-Castle hizo una mueca mientras hablaba entre murmullos.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ir-dijo tal que un niño pequeño se quejaba a la hora de ir al colegio o al dentista.

-Rick…

-Kateeee…

Beckett se puso seria. Si seguían hablando Alexis les descubriría… Y casi prefería que los hubiera descubierto hablando del trasero de su padre que no de eso.

-Cariño…Como no vayas…-acarició por sobre del pantalón su entrepierna y le dio un buen apretón, cubriéndose con su cuerpo para que la pelirroja no viera nada y mucho menos el motivo por el que su padre dio un respingo a la vez que las tostadas saltaron de la maquina- Te quedarás sin esto…

-Me las pagarás-refunfuñó- Eso está lleno de embarazadas…

* * *

Alexis sonrió viendo a su padre. Durante la semana de clases de preparación al parto que llevaba le había acompañado Kate y varias de sus dudas habían sido resueltas sin embargo, ese día era su padre quien le hacía compañía. Y a juzgar por su expresión estaba algo agobiado.

No pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Castle bufó mientras todas las mujeres allí con embarazos avanzados como su pequeña calabacita parloteaban sin cesar provocándole una jaqueca.

La responsable de la clase, con voz aguda llamó la atención de todas, y con sus parejas, la mayoría los padres que estaban con la misma cara de agobio que Rick, le prestaron atención.

Después de dar la explicación del momento todos se sentaron en el suelo, en una colchoneta para hacer la parte de relajación y controlación de la respiración.

-Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti…

-Estoy segura que era mucho peor-dijo Alexis acomodándose delante de su padre quien estaba arrodillado, a su lado pero por detrás.

-Sí, desde luego con ella en la clase…

Alexis rió y golpeo el brazo de su padre.

-No…Sólo que esta parte de relajación no la hacíamos y tal vez a Mer le habría ido bien-rió.

Su hija rió con él hasta que su cara se trasfiguró en una mueca, obligándola a sentarse mejor.

-¿Estás bien, Alexis?-preguntó una de sus compañeras.

-Si…Una patada-hizo una mueca.

-Tienes que relajarte-intervino Rick- No es nada…-siguió, ganándose la mirada desaprobadora de todas las embarazadas de la sala….

Castle apretó los labios y no dijo nada más. Aun recordaba los momentos con Meredith embarazada, más insoportable si eso era posible. Con sus dolores… Sus quejas…Sus antojos. Sólo esperaba que en un futuro, cuando Kate y él se decidieran… No fuera igual.

O que por lo menos pudiera librarse de alguna clase… Aunque estaba deseando vivir todo el proceso como había pasado con Lex y como estaba viviendo ahora con su nieto…

-¡Respiramos! ¡Relajamos! ¡Padres, que se note el apoyo!-escuchó Castle y comprobó como todos los padres primerizos se movían nervioso ayudando a su mujer embarazada a hacer los debidos ejercicios.

-Sabes que… ¿Lex?

-¿Mmmm?-Alexis irguió su espalda quedando recta, con sus manos en su vientre, con los ojos cerrados y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente-

Rick la miró con tranquilidad y respiró de la misma forma.

-Serás una madre increíble.

Alexis sonrió y siguió con los ejercicios de respiración. Un buen rato después, la clase siguió con diferentes ejercicios de gimnasia prenatal y entrenamientos para diferentes momentos del parto.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Alexis.

-Claro, Kate debe estar esperándome…-le guiñó un ojo- Venga, la abuela estará arriba… Si estas muy cansada dile que vas a dormir y ya está…

-No sé-Alexis se encogió de hombros- ¿Yo cansada? Tú estabas agotadísimo con la gimnasia prenatal papá…

Rick hizo una mueca y Alexis le abrazó. Tras despedirse bajó del coche de su padre que le había acercado hasta la puerta de su casa y tras verlo partir entró al edificio saludando al portero.

Subió al ascensor, caminando con pesadez debido a su estado avanzado y cuando abrió la puerta, el bolso con su ropa deportiva se cayó al suelo ante la sorpresa.

Frente a ella un cartel en color beige y con decoración de cohetes y con colores purpura, amarillo, verde, azul, naranja estaba escrito 'Denis Babyshower'.

Alexis, aun con la boca abierta por la sorpresa miró a todas las invitadas: Su abuela quien había aplaudido al verla, Kate que le miraba con cariño a su lado, sus mejores amigas del colegio, Lanie, Jenny y algunas amigas de cursos de verano.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se echó a llorar mientras su abuela la abrazaba.

-¿Ha sido idea tuya?

-Y de Katherine, querida. Katherine ha tenido mucho que ver-dijo al separarse.

Alexis se abrazó como pudo debido a su abultado vientre a la novia de su padre y siguió llorando mientras esta reía ante la batalla de hormonas que estaba tenido la pelirroja y la abrazaba.

-Alexis…Me alegro que te emocione…

-No es eso…-dijo separándose y aun llorando- Bueno si es eso…No es solo eso…-dijo algo disgustada mientras las otras mujeres decidieron darles algo de intimidad y empezar la fiesta bebiendo champagne, zumos y disfrutando de los cupcakes y demás dulces decorados con motivos de bebé.

-¿Entonces?

-Denis es horrible…-Y se echó a llorar.

Kate miró el cartel que decoraba el salón y donde estaba escrito el nombre. Su mirada barrió la estancia observando los diferentes globos de colores con la inicial del bebé con el nombre que ella misma había decidido un par de días atrás…

No todo era azul y tenía motivos del espacio como había decorado la habitación del pequeño, estaba decorado con el más minimo detalle.

-Es horrible…-repitió sin contener el llanto y se sentó en el sofá.

Kate se sentó a su lado y acarició su pelo mientras miraba a Martha quien se encogió de hombros. Ella había sufrido esos momentos en su propia piel. Los cambios de humor era algo común en embarazadas…

Kate suspiró.

-Oye, escucha…-Kate hizo una seña a Lanie para que quitara el cartel-Lo podemos quitar… Y ya está… No pasa nada… ¿Vale?

Alexis la miró.

-No será Denis si no quieres… Aun estas a tiempo para decidir el nombre de tu bebé…

-Pero…Es que…No se me ocurre nada…Y aunque haya aceptado decorar su habitación con cohetes…Y estrellas…-sorbió-No pienso ponerle Cosmos como quería papá conmigo…

-Estarías loca si lo hicieras…

Ambas se echaron a reír. Kate acarició su mejilla y secó las lágrimas de la chica.

-Venga… Vamos a disfrutar…Hay cupcakes de Vainilla con Oreo…Tus favoritas.

-Dios…-se relamió.-Quiero bastantes…

Kate rió y se levantó para acompañarla a la mesita donde estaban los diferentes dulces mientras Alexis aprovechó para saludar a todas las invitadas.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas y comentarios que solo las mujeres hacían en compañía de su propio equipo y no en presencia de hombres. Alexis lo disfrutó como nunca y estuvo agradecida por cada regalo que le hicieron, desde ropita de todos los colores como había pedido hasta cosas más esenciales como biberones, pañales, etc.

Kate se encargó de despedir a las invitadas y tras cerrar la puerta y despedir a la última de ellas; Lanie, se acercó hasta el sofá donde descansaba Alexis con unas cuantas fotos instantáneas que habían hecho del evento. Se rieron de todas y cada una de ellas.

-Estoy agotada… Y eso que sólo he comido-rió la pelirroja.

-Si…-Kate rio y le pasó un pequeño álbum que una de sus amigas le había hecho con fotos de cuando eran pequeñas y hasta la fecha, además de cosas para el bebé-Esto fue un bonito detalle…

-Si…-Alexis se relamió los dedos de la última cupcake que había probado-Dios estoy como una foca…

-Yo voy en camino…-murmuró Kate-Si sigo así…

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

-Kate…

La detective miró a la chica.

-Yo…-carraspeó- Hubo un tiempo que dudé de ti y…-suspiró-Me has demostrado que estaba equivocada.

Kate frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-Quieres mucho a mi padre… Para encargarte de todo esto y estar aquí para mí…-los ojos de la chica volvieron a aguarse y los de Kate iban por el mismo camino-Gracias.

-Alexis…No es solo por tu padre…También te quiero a ti… Y a tu abuela…Vosotros os habéis convertido en mi familia…junto con mi padre sois las personas más importantes… Y este bebé también está ocupando un lugar con vosotros…

La pelirroja asintió llorando de nuevo.

-Perdona…Son…las hormonas.

Kate sonrió. Ambas se abrazaron y se separaron al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Rick las miró con los ojos chispeantes, la camisa arrugada y el pelo despeinado.

-Chicaaas-dijo riendo y se acercó, recostándose al lado de ambas, dejándose caer- Os quiero.-casi se le trabó la lengua.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Los chicos me han llevado a mi propio Babyshower-rio haciendo comillas-Ese en el que te llevan a beber cerveza…Hablar de deportes…

Kate asintió y entrecerró los ojos. Olía a perfume femenino.

-No quiero saber que sigue a eso…-carraspeó- Ya no te duele el trasero… ¿No?

Rick puso cara de haber sido pillado.

-Solo ha sido…

Kate puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara. No le parecía mal si iban a ver un striptease pero tampoco hacía falta que se lo contara y menos con detalles como hacía Castle siempre que explicaba una historia.

Rick sonrió con el dedo índice de Beckett todavía en sus labios.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño Denis?-preguntó mirando el vientre de su hija.

Kate hizo una mueca y negó moviendo su cabeza. Rick alzó una ceja sin comprender que pasaba, sobre todo cuando su hija se echó a llorar a moco tendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó confuso.


	33. Chapter 32

Espero que hoy los reyes magos (a todos los que lo celebreis) se porten bien ;-) Y que tengais un fantastico año! Gracias por leer y comentar, Always!

* * *

Alexis se acomodó como pudo con varios cojines en su espalda. Apenas le quedaban tres semanas para terminar con esa sensación de hinchazón por todas partes, adolorida, cansada, con dolor de pies y sintiendo como alguien le pateaba desde adentro.

Kate sonrió y le acarició el vientre con cariño, recostada a su lado.

-Arggg esto es agobiante….-suspiró- Muero de calor… De hambre… De cansancio.

Kate se mordió el labio. Sabía que después de eso venía una montaña rusa de hormonas en la que la pelirroja se echaba a llorar por cualquier cosa.

Suspiró.

-Sólo te quedan dos semanas…-trató de animarla.

-¡Y la habitación aun no está!

-Tú padre está ultimando los detalles, cariño-sonrió con paciencia. Rick, Alexis y ella se habían encargado de decorar la habitación del bebé con detalles del espacio, con estrellas en el cielo y con diferentes colores. Todo estaba en su sitio, la cuna, el cambiador, un armario, juguetes, una cómoda… Incluso sillitas de viaje en todos los coches de la familia, el carrito en la entrada, la bolsa del hospital con todo lo necesario para cuando llegara el día e incluso un moisés en la habitación de Alexis.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada…

-No, sólo que sigue llamándose "Bebé" o "Castlecito pequeño".

Beckett rió entre dientes y se levantó del sofá mientras escucharon a Rick maldecir en el piso de arriba.

Se inclinó sobre una de las mesitas y agarró un libro y varias revistas y se las acercó a Alexis mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado.

-Tu empiezas con estas-Kate agarró otro montón-Yo con estas…

Alexis alzó una ceja.

-Hoy tu bebé tendrá un nombre…

Alexis sonrió y abrió la revista de bebés y embarazadas donde además de explicarte y aclararte dudas de los primeros meses de vida de tu bebé o del embarazo siempre contaba con un listado de nombres para niños y niñas de todos los orígenes posibles.

Durante treinta minutos Kate y Alexis estuvieron mirando todas las revistas. Alexis tenía un bloc de notas a su lado para apuntar los que más le gustaba mientras que Kate, para no tomarse libertades que no consideraba comentaba sobre algún nombre que le gustaba por si cabía la posibilidad de que a Alexis también le gustara y así ayudarla en la ardua tarea de elegir un nombre para su hijo.

La pelirroja suspiró agotada y con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó lentamente y al momento regresó con un zumo de piña para ella y otro de naranja para la detective que se lo agradeció gustosamente.

-Pensé que esto sería más fácil de lo que es…

Kate hizo una mueca y se intensificó cuando Castle bajó las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal chicas?

-Eligiendo nombre…

-¿Puedo aportar alguno?

-Si es Cosmo no-comentó Alexis desde el sofá.

Rick sonrió y se enfocó en Kate quien se había levantado y acercado a él. La detective pasó una mano por el pelo de él que tenía restos de pintura.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que atender unos asuntillos en la editorial y luego me pasaré por la doce… ¿Cuándo llegue mi madre, irás?

-Supongo que iré un rato si… -asintió Beckett. Ambos estaban con mono de algún nuevo caso en el que concentrarse y olvidarse por un ratito del mono tema familiar "el bebé de Alexis".

Rick besó los labios de Kate varias veces y finalmente se acercó hasta su hija.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

Alexis le miró sin decir nada y se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy agotada. Me duele todo… Hace un rato he tenido un par de contracciones…-Kate frunció el ceño al sentarse a su lado- Y por el momento tu nieto se llama 'bebito'.

Rick fue a hablar pero no sabía que decir.

-No tardaré en volver…-dijo acariciando el pelo de su niña- La habitación ya está terminada.

-Gracias papá.

Rick sonrió y se alejó de ellas de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido por Kate.

-No sabía que había tenido alguna contracción…-murmuró.

-Es lo normal, no pasa nada. Aun quedan tres semanas…-confirmó Rick- Meredith tuvo alguna contracción un mes antes… Y Alexis nació 4 días después de lo esperado…

Kate asintió.

-Te veo luego, cariño.

Beckett se despidió de él con otro beso, prometiéndole que le llamaría si necesitaba cualquier cosa o si Martha no llegaba a tiempo para quedarse con Alexis y cerró la puerta regresando al lado de la hija de su novio.

Alexis acariciaba su abultado vientre distraídamente.

-¿Alguna idea?

-¿Nunca has pensado cual sería el nombre de tu bebé?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kate confundida.

-Cuando yo era pequeña y jugaba con las muñecas… -Alexis sonrió con nostalgia y se movió para poder acomodarse mejor- Les ponía nombres…Nombres que me gustaban y que pensé que algún día cuando fuera grande y tuviera a Jack Miller de marido le pondría a mis hijos.

Kate le miró medio confundida.

-Jack Miller era el niño más popular del parvulario-rió Alexis y ambas se quedaron calladas.

-Que diferente es la vida ¿No? A veces piensas unas cosas de pequeño… Estudiarás para ser la mejor Doctora del país y cuidarás a personas…Las salvarás-rió- Estarás con Jack Miller y con los pequeños Marc y Ariel… -Alexis miró a Kate- Me gustaba mucho 'La Sirenita' en aquella época-rió y prosiguió su historia- Tendrás una fantástica casa en el Upper East Side y el perro de Jack, Bubber, vivirá con vosotros.

Kate sonrió.

-Bubber era un golden guapísimo… Pero luego… Jack Miller te pega chicle en el pelo, tu le pegas un puñetazo… Os cambian de clase… Y más tarde el se muda con su familia a Florida y se lleva a Bubber y tus ilusiones con él…-sonrió-.

Kate la miró con ternura.

-Yo iba a ser abogada como mis padres…-se encogió de hombros-. Es cierto que muchas veces… La mayoría… La vida no es lo que esperamos… Pero la mayoría de veces es mejor también. Déjate sorprender.

Alexis asintió.

\- Si me sorprendió… Yo no esperaba un bebé con 18 años…

-Ni yo esperaba enamorarme perdidamente de tu padre.

Ambas rieron y se quedaron calladas, con los pies sobre la mesita donde descansaban todas las revistas esparcidas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Quién?

-Con quien imaginabas tu vida…

Kate rió.

-Se llamaba…-humedeció sus labios- Mickey Gallagher. Era el niño más guapo de la clase de la señorita Hudson… Pero también era el niño más… Travieso-rió- Mi padre detestaba a ese niño.

Alexis rió aunque se detuvo cuando sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre. No era la primera de toda la mañana y empezaba a asustarse.

-¿Y qué nombres decidiste para los bebés?-preguntó retomando la conversación y obviando el hecho que no se encontraba nada bien.

-Oh no… Eso… Si que no…-carraspeó- Nunca lo pensé…

-Venga… Kate- Alexis hizo una mueca de suplica, bien parecida a la de su padre.

Kate soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Y si te gustan? ¿Te los quedarás?

-Prometo que no… Prometo que respetaré ese nombre por si algún día… Ya sabes…

-Si-dijo, aunque no muy convencida, sintiendo el nerviosismo de lo que conllevaba esa frase en su interior- Esta bien.-la detective finalmente cedió.

-Si era niña… Era un nombre que ahora detesto… Melissa. –Alexis hizo una mueca- Y si era niño… Dylan.

-Aww… Dylan- Alexis se mordió el labio- Dylan no me gusta…Nada-dijo, aunque su cara y el tono de su voz denotaban lo contrario.

Kate sonrió, pero pronto se borró toda felicidad de su rostro cuando al bajar la mirada y sentir una queja de la chica, observó una mancha bastante oscura en la entrepierna del pantalón de la chica.

-¿Alexis?

Alexis que se percató se movió y comprobó que también había una mancha rojiza en el sofá.

-Alexis…No…No te asustes vale… -la chica se había levantado como un resorte, con sus manos aguantando su vientre donde de nuevo sentía ese dolor punzante y constante que había sentido hacía un rato- Nos vamos al hospital… ¿Ok? Creo… Creo que vas a tener a tu bebé ya…

-No…Aun falta…-dijo caminando como podía mientras Kate llamaba a una ambulancia-No puedo tenerlo aun… No tiene nombre… No puedo…-la pelirroja empezó a ponerse nerviosa y aquello no era bueno para el bebé ni para ella.

Beckett se mordió el labio con fuerza. Estaba aterrada. Una cosa era que el parto se adelantara… Lo cual era normal en primerizas y sobre todo en jóvenes como Alexis… Y otra cosa es que no fuera bien… Y algo no iba bien, si estaba manchando…No iba bien.

-Vamos-la agarró como pudo de la cintura ayudándola a caminar y como pudo cogió el bolso que tenían preparado para el hospital- Se llamará Dylan ¿Ok? Tu bebé se llamará Dylan-dijo intentándola distraer del dolor y del miedo que estaban paralizándola.

-Dylan-susurró Alexis antes de apretar la mano en la de Beckett debido a una nueva ráfaga de dolor.


	34. Chapter 33

Have a nice Sunday! Gracias por leer y comentar como Siempre ^^

* * *

-¿Es usted familiar?-preguntó el chico de la ambulancia, ayudando a Alexis a recostarse en la camilla que la trasladaría de su casa al hospital más cercano.

Kate dudó un par de segundos y antes de que volviera a preguntarle asintió subiendo de un salto y colocándose al lado de Alexis.

Durante todo el trayecto trató de calmarla al igual que le indicaban los sanitarios. Alexis estaba realmente nerviosa y Kate no paraba de acariciar su brazo, tranquilizándola, hablándole y al mismo tiempo intentando contactar con Rick. Guardó su móvil cuando no contestó tras la segunda llamada.

Suspiró y masajeó su frente.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

Alexis no paraba de llorar.

-Tengo miedo…-dijo entre sorbos.

-No va a pasar nada…

-Pero había sangre…

Kate no dijo nada y miró al enfermero. Este siguió haciendo su trabajo, moviéndose como podía en el espacio reducido de la ambulancia.

-Tienes que calmarte, Alexis. Tienes la tensión muy alta…

No tardaron en llegar. Kate fue la primera en saltar de la ambulancia, cargando con el bolso necesario por si tenían que ingresar a Alexis y dejó trabajar al doctor y al enfermero que entraron por la puerta de urgencias, empujando la camilla de Alexis por el pasillo.

Beckett intentó llamar una vez más a Rick. Sin éxito. Suspiró y acabó dejándole un mensaje en el buzón de voz, diciéndole donde se encontraban.

Entró al hospital y miró hacia un lado y hacia otro sin saber por qué pasillo seguir y optó por acercarse al mostrador de información.

-Hola-llamó la atención de la chica que atendía el teléfono y le hizo esperarse unos segundos. Kate nerviosa, carraspeó intentando calmarse pero la chica siguió hablando por el teléfono hasta que Kate golpeó el mostrador con la palma de la mano varias veces haciendo que una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí le dedicara una mirada nada agradable- ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito que me atiendas. Ya.

Beckett intentó ser lo más educada posible pero se sentía acelerada en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi…Eh…-dudó- Acaban de traer a una chica pelirroja…

-Aha…

-Embarazada… Iba con ella en la ambulancia… No sé… Si estaba de parto… O… Tenía alguna perdida…-bufó- ¿Dónde… Donde puedo encontrarla?

La chica miró un listado mientras mascaba chicle sin importarle si quiera el estado en el que se encontraba su interlocutora.

-¿Alexis Castle?

-Sí. Ella.

-Es la única que acaba de llegar embarazada…-siguió leyendo-Si la han llevado a la cuarta planta… Está de parto…

Beckett se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la cuarta planta, antes de que pudiera ni siquiera decirle algo pero la muchacha la detuvo.

-Solo pueden ir familiares.

-Soy… Soy su madre.

La chica duró unos segundos y asintió lentamente.

Kate echó a correr sin esperar más tiempo y subió las escaleras hacia la cuarta planta. Una vez allí volvió a preguntar por Alexis y tras vestirse con ropa verde como las de quirófano, desinfectada, entró en la sala donde se encontraba Alexis quien su cara cambió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la detective.

-Ya estoy aquí….Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba llamando a tu padre…Le he dejado un mensaje, seguro que llegará a tiempo… Y también tuve que rellanar un par de papeles…

-No te vayas más, Kate. No me dejes sola… No quiero… -Alexis se quejó de un dolor.

-Tranquila vale-dijo acariciando su pelo como pudo- Todo va a salir bien…

-No. Se supone que yo hoy no me pondría de parto… Y tenía sangre…Kate…Si el bebé…

-Shhh no va a pasar nada.

El doctor se acercó a ellas.

-A veces es normal que se complique un poco o se adelante el parto… Aun eres muy joven Alexis y eres primeriza… Pero estas en las mejores manos… ¿Ok? Ahora necesito que te relajes… Aun no estás dilatada lo suficiente.

Kate se mordió el labio y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y la sangre?

-Está todo controlado.

Kate asintió y miró a Alexis. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Rick, vestido también de verde.

-¡Alexis!-se acercó con los nervios de punta-¿Qué me he perdido? Estas bien… ¿Está bien?-preguntó al doctor sin darle tiempo a su hija a contestar, quien estaba casi sin fuerzas tras sufrir las primeras contracciones más fuertes y su pelo se pegaba a su frente sudorosa.

-¿Y este quién es?-preguntó el doctor a Kate.

-Es mi marido…-mintió ante la mirada asombrada de Castle- Es el padre de Alexis.

-Aha…-El doctor puso los ojos en blanco- Ok, póngase allí y no moleste…

Rick asintió y acarició la mano de Kate casi al descuido. Su mirada lo decía todo. Kate le sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Pensaba que no llegaría-susurró- Cuando he escuchado tu mensaje…-dijo por debajo de los gritos de Alexis- Pensaba que…

-Todo saldrá bien….

-¡No! No todo saldrá bien-se quejó la pelirroja- Se suponía que tenía un plan de parto…

-Lo teníamos…

-¿Parto natural?-preguntó el doctor, colocado, revisando también las constantes de la madre y del bebé-.

Los tres asintieron. Kate a un lado de Alexis y Rick al otro lado, dándole ánimos y agarrándola cada uno de una mano, sin quejarse por la fuerza que empleaba la pelirroja al apretarles cuando sentía una punzada atravesar su útero.

-Pues me temo que tampoco eso será posible.

-¿Cómo?

-Cesárea.

-No… No…-Alexis se quejó casi sin fuerzas. Aunque deseaba tener el bebé lo antes posible y dejar de sentir ese dolor, no quería tenerlo de esa forma… Ella se lo había imaginado a su manera y quería que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado. Una cesárea no entraba en sus planes.-No-negó mirando al doctor.

-Alexis, lo siento. Las constantes del bebé están cayendo… Tenemos que sacarlo ya.

Rick tembló levemente y finalmente asintió. Miró a su hija y la tranquilizó hasta que unos segundos después y con lágrimas en los ojos terminó aceptando el proceso.

Kate se quedó a su lado en todo momento mientras la anestesiaban y se quedaba completamente relajada…casi adormilada, pero siendo consciente de que su padre también estaba a su lado, acariciando su pelo y hablándole bajito, recordándole lo valiente que era.

-Ya casi está-dijo Rick asomando para ver la incisión en el vientre de su hija- Le estoy viendo-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Kate sonrió también emocionada. Todo sucedió bastante rápido.

El doctor alzó al bebé en sus brazos una vez cortado el cordón umbilical y comprobando que estaba en perfecto estado a pesar de la suciedad y el llanto que inundó el lugar.

Alexis sonrió.

-¿Quién quiere enseñárselo?-preguntó el doctor mirando a ambos adultos con el bebé envuelto y retorciéndose en su propio llanto.

Rick miró a Kate y le hizo una seña.

Kate negó. Aunque deseaba conocer a ese pequeño… Rick era su abuelo… Tenía que ser él quien se lo acercara a Alexis.

Rick lo agarró con cuidado fijándose en la pequeñísima pelusilla rojiza que apenas cubría su cabeza y su pequeña boquita que movía mientras lloraba.

-Hey calabaza…-rio entre lagrimas- Aquí tienes a tu pequeño… Tu propia calabacita-rió.

Alexis adormilada y agotada miró a su padre y sonrió.

-Dylan.

-¿Dylan?

-Dylan-miró hacia el otro lado y sonrió a Kate.

Kate sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

-Es perfecto Lex-sonrió.

-Dylan Richard Castle.

Alexis sonrió y acarició sus dedos con los dedos de su bebé cuando su padre lo puso a su lado, casi sobre su propio cuerpo.

La pelirroja murmuró algo ininteligible y cerró los ojos lentamente a la par que la maquina a la que estaba conectada pitaba.

-Estoy cansada-murmuró de nuevo- Es… Per…fecto.

-Lex…Alexis…Hey…Alexis-la maquina volvió a pitar y las enfermeras se acercaron a Castle para que le acompañaran con el bebé y dejara trabajar al doctor.

A Kate la trataron de igual forma mientras todos se movían rápidamente alrededor de Alexis.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre… Tenemos que intervenir…

-Pero…

-Será mejor que esperen fuera.


	35. Chapter 34

Disculpad los problemas de ayer. Sorry. Ahora si...Aqui el nuevo capítulo:

Kate estiró las piernas enfundadas aun en el traje verde quirúrgico y suspiró. Las sentía entumecidas, después de llevar por lo menos treinta minutos esperando. Sentada en el suelo.

Masajeó su frente y sintió su flequillo pegarse a su frente y su cabello despeinado. Necesitaba una ducha… Necesitaba calmar sus nervios… Necesitaba salir a correr. Necesitaba dormir… Necesitaba tantas cosas y ni siquiera podía moverse, levantarse, ni siquiera había podido retener a Rick cuando después de casi hacer un surco en el suelo de tanto caminar arriba y abajo por ese pasillo, se perdió tras la puerta.

Movió su cuello tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en el tras la tensión acumulada y miró a un lado del pasillo y al otro.

Desierto.

Tal vez había pasado más rato del que creía. Hacía rato había perdido la noción del tiempo preocupada por la ausencia de noticias.

Flexionó sus piernas y se las abrazó.

Un ruido la alerto, sin embargo no era de la puerta que ella esperaba noticias.

Martha Rodgers se acercó con cara de preocupación y paso rápido mientras Kate se levantaba del suelo.

-He venido lo antes posible…

Kate asintió y se dejó abrazar por la madre de su novio, a pesar de que estaba agotada, tensa e incómoda.

-Se adelantó… Me asusté…Nos asustamos muchísimo.

Martha asintió.

-¿Y Richard?

-Estaba desesperado… Ha ido… A… Será mejor que vengas conmigo-dijo dudando y mirando un segundo a la puerta por la que un rato atrás habían salido los dos.

* * *

Kate y Martha anduvieron unos metros por el pasillo al girar la esquina que daba al pasillo que habían dejado atrás y se encontraron con Castle, también vestido de verde y con su frente pegada a un gran ventanal.

Estaba tan absorto en lo que miraba, que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos detrás suyo.

Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de su madre acarició su espalda.

Miró a un lado y encontró a Kate, algo alejada del ventanal, caminando.

-¿Cuál es?

Rick sonrió, aunque en su rostro estaba aun reflejado la angustia y el cansancio.

-Es… Ese…-señaló un bebé cubierto por la típica mantita de hospital y con un gorro azul, que descansaba en una cuna de la primera fila en el nido, donde habían más bebes descansando.-Ahora nos dejaran verlo mejor… Y ha venido el doctor-se giró para mirar a Kate.

Ambas esperaron las noticias.

-Está bien-dijo él relajado- Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero no ha pasado nada…Está bien.

-¡Eso es genial!-exclamó Martha- Hay que celebrarlo…

-Madre…

-Y el nacimiento de tu nieto también…

-Madre…-Rick le miró serio.

-Cariño…Míralo-dijo señalando al bebé que ahora cargaba la enfermera para dejar que lo cogieran y así también lo llevaran a su madre- Es… precioso.

-Y pelirrojo.

Rick no pasó por alto que Kate apenas estaba interviniendo en la conversación y se quedaba a un lado casi ausente.

-¿Pelirrojo?

-Bueno algo así… Tiene el pelo como castaño claro rojizo…Algo extraño-sonrió orgulloso del bebé que la enfermera le pasó. Lo cogió con cuidado.

-Se llama Dylan-le dijo a su madre- Dylan Richard Castle.

-Oh-Martha se tapó la boca sorprendida y emocionada.

Rick se movió acunando al niño con una experiencia que sobre pasó a Kate.

-Rick…-carraspeó- Estoy cansada… Yo…

Castle miró a su novia.

-Si…Si ve a descansar…

Martha miró confundida a los dos pero se mantuvo al margen.

-¿Volverás luego?

-No sé…-dudó-Mejor…Mejor te veo mañana en la doce…¿Ok?

Rick asintió y le dio un beso en los labios a la detective. Cuando se separó volvió a besarla con cuidado de no importunar al bebé.

-Ah oye Kate…

El niño se removió en sus brazos ante el cambio de voz.

Beckett se giró.

-¿No lo quieres coger?

-No…No…Ya…Ya me iba…

-Ya…Nos vemos.

-Si…-murmuró y se dio la vuelta, pero volvió a girarse-Hasta luego, Martha.

-Adiós, Querida.

Martha esperó a que la detective hubiera desaparecido por el pasillo para buscar su ropa y quitarse el traje verde y se quedó mirando a su hijo que no apartaba la vista del bebé que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Richard…

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?

-Si…Si…Sólo llevamos mucho rato aquí…Mucha tensión…La entiendo.

-Ya…-contestó aunque con dudas, sabiendo que algo ocurría con la detective pero sin saber de qué se trataba. Su actitud desde que se habían encontrado con su hijo había sido diferente…Algo más tensa, ausente. Sabía que había algo que le preocupaba y la actriz sabía que acabaría enterándose. A ella no se le pasaba por alto ninguna corazonada que tuviera o ningún presentimiento como el que estaba teniendo con su nuera.

-¿Vamos a ver a Alexis?-preguntó el escritor-No creo que tarde en despertar y supongo que querrá conocer a este gusanito…

* * *

Se detuvo casi en seco, sabiendo que eso no era bueno para sus articulaciones pero de no ser así habría sido arrollada por el ciclista que cruzó a la vez que ella sin mirar.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró agitada mientras se curvaba para recuperar el aliento.

Comenzó a estirar sus musculos y miró su reloj mientras hizo el camino de regreso caminando tranquilamente. Paró en un puestecito y compró una botella de agua para después subir el volumen de su música del iPhone.

Así era como mejor estaba.

Con su música.

Corriendo.

Olvidandose de sus problemas.

Olvidandose de lo ocurrido las últimas horas…

Dejando a un lado la mirada de Castle….Sus sentimientos…Su angustia.

Por fin había dejado todo escapar corriendo durante casi dos horas. No importaba el fresco que comenzaba a hacer a mitad de Septiembre ni que fuera de noche. No importaba nada. Solo ella y la calzada.

En cuanto vio la mirada de su novio hacia ella y luego el bebé…La situación, supo que si no salía de ese hospital iba a acabar mal… Y sabía que aun asi no había hecho lo correcto. Le debía una explicación a Castle… Pero no podía dársela. No en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía cuando dársela.

Entró en su edificio y subió por las escaleras.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro sudoroso debido al esfuerzo. Ella no debía vivir todo eso, preocuparse por la hija de Castle… Pero lo hacía precisamente por eso… Y tampoco debía comportarse como su madre…Por qué no lo era.

No tenía nada que ver con ese bebé…

Y probablemente…Jamás tendría que ver con ningún otro bebé.

Y era eso lo que le atormentaba…Acercarse a ese bebé e implicarse más de la cuenta con Alexis le iba a hacer sufrir… Le recordaba constantemente que ella probablemente jamás podría tener el suyo propio.

Las palabras de Castle resonaron en su cabeza como habían resonado en aquel pasillo "Te imaginas… No flipes vale, pero a largo plazo… ¿Te imaginas con uno nuestro?...¡Es perfecto! Imagínate una niña con tus ojos….Kate…" Y su sonrisa. Su sonrisa ilusionada.

No. No podía imaginarlo.

No podría cumplir sus expectativas y eso le hacía sentir como cayendo en un precipicio…Le hacía querer huir como había hecho horas atrás y le daban ganas de correr como había hecho. Correr sin límite.

Correr sin mirar atrás.

Y olvidarse de todo.


	36. Chapter 35

Thanks por leer y comentar! Thanks por estar ahi! Have a nice weekend weirdos!

* * *

"Bip" "Bip"

El sonido de su móvil al recibir un mensaje de una llamada perdida se repetía por quinta vez. No eran tantas al fin y al cabo… Pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que contestar si es que no quería preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba.

Llevaban dos días sin verse. Dos días sin casi hablarse…O más bien dos días evitando todo lo posible el contacto con él o con su hija… Y más importante con su nieto.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, del contacto que iba a tener con ese bebé. No había sido consciente del daño que estaba sufriendo sin poder evitarlo y sin ser a propósito.

Ella nunca se había imaginado como madre… Como persona responsable de un pequeño ser producto de ella y de… ¿Castle? Si, a quien le iba a engañar… Desde que le conoció no se había visto en una relación tan seria con otra persona. ¿Tener hijos? No entraban en sus planes… Pero siempre suele suceder… Cuando no puedes tener algo, es cuando más lo deseas.

Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su cazadora y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo de la morgue.

Unos segundos después, tomó aire y empujó la puerta encontrándose con su amiga quien comenzó a hablar sobre el caso sin apenas darle un respiro.

Sin embargo, la actitud de la detective no pasó desapercibida para Lanie.

-¿Dónde está Castle? Pensaba que se escabulliría del bebé un rato para venir… Este caso es muy interesante.

-Ni siquiera sabe que el asesino utilizó una katana…-comentó frotándose la frente y leyendó el archivo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Mmm?

-Digo… Para que ni siquiera te pregunte por el caso…

-No… Es… No es que…No le he visto.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde que el niño nació… No nos hemos visto.

-¿Tan así?-preguntó Lanie sorprendida. -¿Está tan… Absorto?

-No…No es él… Él me ha llamado… Y yo no le he contestado ni siquiera he visto al crio…

-¿Qué? Pero si es precioso Kate… No sabía que tenías tanta fo…-se calló al ver la cara de su amiga- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El labio de Kate tembló casi imperceptiblemente pero Lanie era capaz de descifrar cada gesto de su amiga… Y sólo viéndola, sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Oye… Es tarde… Podemos seguir con esto mañana… ¿No?

Kate asintió, algo ausente.

-Perfecto. Dame cinco minutos que me cambie y salimos de aquí…

-Lan…

-Sólo iremos a tu casa…

Kate no dijo nada, pero tras la insistencia de su amiga no pudo evitar aceptar.

* * *

Lanie se acercó hasta el sofá con dos copas de vino recién servidas, aunque no sabía si era producente que bebieran a juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraba la detective.

-¿Puedes beber?

-¿Qué?-Kate frunció el ceño- Claro-casi le arrebató la copa.

La forense se sentó en el sofá, mientras que su amiga seguía sentada en la alfombra con la espalda contra el sofá.

-¿Me vas a contar por que estas evitando a tu novio?

Kate miró la copa que acababa de dejar sobre la mesita. Tal vez necesitaba beberse otra para poder aclarar todas sus dudas, sus nervios y poder confesarse… O tal vez tenía que dejarlo salir todo…Sin pensarlo.

-Rick quiere un futuro juntos.

-¿Te ha pedido matrimonio? ¿Le has dicho que no? ¿No? –Kate negó- ¿Entonces?

-Él tiene… Tiene como un plan.

-¿Un plan?

-¿Un sueño?

-¿Un sueño?-repite Lanie- No te entiendo, Kate, cariño.

Beckett bufó.

-Él piensa… Él se imagina el futuro junto a mí de una forma y yo no creo que eso pueda posible-Beckett jugueteó con el dobladillo de su camiseta y suspiró- Él quiere casarse… Él quiere tener hijos conmigo…

-Y tu… No quieres-dio por hecho su amiga.

-No… Yo no…Nunca me lo había planteado…

-Bueno, es normal que él tomándose esta relación en serio como se la está tomando y aunque sólo llevéis cuanto ¿Cinco meses? Es normal que tenga planes para el futuro… Él no es un niño… Tu tampoco.

Kate la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-No es que os conozcáis solo de estos meses… Lleváis jugando cuatro años, Kate. Estas viviendo prácticamente con él… Aunque lleves aquí dos días hasta hace dos días dormías la mayoría de los días allí ¿No?

Kate asintió.

-¿Entonces qué problema hay? Puedes empezar a pensarlo ahora…

-No Lanie, yo no… -Suspiró- ¿Sabes cuando no has pensado en algo…O no lo deseas… Pero de repente te dicen que no puedes tenerlo? Lo quieres.

Lanie se quedó callada asimilando las palabras que acababa de decirle su amiga y se mordió el labio.

-Quieres decir que…

-No. No puedo.

-Oh cariño…Yo no… No sabía y diciéndote todas esas cosas…

-No es tu culpa-murmuró Kate- Es mía… Es…Ni siquiera lo tengo claro…

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes al 100%?

-No-murmuró- Es algo así como el 95%...

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces si voy al médico y me dicen…-se calló tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta- Sería real.

-Ya pero tú no querías…

-Pero ahora tengo a Rick…Y él… Tendrías que haber visto su mirada al ver a Dylan…-musitó quiero decepcionarle… Ni perderle. Y todo el embarazo de Alexis… Me ha vuelto loca… Es como el puñetero reloj biológico ese…

Lanie sonrió y acarició el pelo de su amiga intentando consolarla.

-Si no hablas con él… Acabarás perdiéndole.

-Lo sé… Pero tengo miedo.

-Oye… ¿No eres tu Kate Beckett?

Kate asintió riendo entre lágrimas e hizo una mueca.

-Kate Beckett no es cobarde… -siguió Lanie y cuando fue a hablar de nuevo, unos leves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Kate miró a la puerta aterrada y luego a su amiga.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad…

Lanie se levantó ignorando el hecho que Kate volvió a servirse otra copa bebiéndola de golpe. Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró a Castle con un ramo de flores y apunto de hablar, quedando con la boca abierta al cerciorarse que no era Kate si no Lanie la que estaba frente a él.

-Lanie…

-Castle…-sonrió- Bonitas flores.

Rick asintió nervioso.

-¿Kate?

La forense le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tras despedirse salió de allí dejándoles a solas tras cerrar la puerta.

Rick se quedó plantado en la entrada con las flores mirando a su chica.

* * *

-Son…Son muy bonitas-musitó Kate viendo las flores en la cocina, donde Rick las había dejado.

Castle asintió, sentado en el sofá, a su lado, medio cabizbajo. Alzó la vista y enfocó su mirada en la de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Rick…

-¿Qué he hecho? Ayer fui a la doce…Me dijeron que ya te habías ido… Llevo despierto 24horas…Dylan no deja de llorar… Alexis no deja de llorar… Y yo no se que he hecho contigo, Kate… ¡Dime algo!

Kate se mordió el labio y se echó a llorar sintiéndose culpable.

-No sé qué pasa…Siempre que nos va bien… Algo pasa… Y a veces ni me lo dices y… Otro paso para atrás…Kate…-acarició su mano- ¿Qué nos pasa?

-No yo… No eres tú-lloró Kate y Rick se calló al verla tan compungida. La abrazó estrechándola en sus brazos tan fuerte que ella sintió que rompería todos sus huesos o tal vez…Necesitaba eso para fijarlos… Para fijarse a él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato. Beckett sorbía mientras su llanto seguía presente y él tan sólo se dedicó a acariciar su espalda con paciencia y tranquilidad, esperando que ella se recompusiera y fuera capaz de abrirse y hablarle.

Finalmente llegó ese momento.

Kate se separó mirándole.

Acarició su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… Nunca he sido fértil.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundido.

-Cuando… Cuando estaba con Will-Él seguía bastante confundido- Will Sorenson…-dijo rápido- Tuve un retraso…Nos emocionamos…-carraspeó- Bueno él. Él se emocionó. Yo no. Fuimos al médico… Y bueno-miró el suelo- El doctor me diagnosticó un quiste… No estaba embarazada… Sólo el quiste…-musitó-Me operaron enseguida pero me confirmaron que no era ni he sido…-no sabía cómo decirlo- Bastante fértil. Ni siquiera habiendo superado mis problemas de corazón tras el disparo…No lo soy…No creo que…

-¿Y eso qué…?

-Hay una posibilidad de una entre un millón que me quede embarazada…Ni siquiera con tratamiento, Rick. No sé el número exacto porque si voy al médico y me lo confirma es real y tú…

-¿Yo? ¿Yo Kate?

-Rick… ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

-Sí, claro que lo entiendo.

-No…No lo entiendes-dijo ella empezándose a molestar.

-Me estás diciendo…

-Te estoy diciendo-se levantó y se sirvió otra copa de vino, bebiéndola bastante deprisa, subiéndosele a la cabeza- Que tu futuro conmigo no es como lo imaginas…

-¿Qué?-Rick se levantó y se acercó a ella- Claro que no… Porque no sabemos cómo será.

-Sin niños…-Kate golpeó la mesa- No viste tu cara al ver a Dylan…

-Dylan es Dylan…Kate…No tiene nada que ver conmigo o contigo-Rick la agarró de la cintura y luego movió su mano para agarrarla esta vez con más suavidad del mentón y obligarla a mirarlo- Por supuesto me gustaría tener hijos… Se pueden tener de mil formas… Pero te quiero…Y lo que no estaría dispuesto es a perderte a ti.

Kate mordió su labio y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Te amo, Katherine Cabezota Beckett. Y quiero que confíes en mi…Que me cuentes todo lo que te ocurre…Lo que te hace feliz y lo que no…Tu día a día…Tus sueños…Tus ganas de hacer el amor… Las mías-dijo mirándola intensamente- Te amo y ese es el futuro que quiero para los dos…Juntos.

Beckett sonrió entre lágrimas y lo besó con todas sus ganas.

-Además-dijo sobre sus labios- El futuro no importa… Es el presente…El ahora es lo que quiero vivir contigo… ¿Te queda claro?

Kate asintió y volvió a besarlo.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que no quisieras…seguir.

Rick movió su cabeza y suspiró. Comprendió como tenía que sentirse, sobre todo tras vivir tan de cerca el embarazo y sobre todo, el nacimiento de Dylan… Y era por eso que se había alejado de él y principalmente del bebé… Porque en el interior de ella… Se sentía mal.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de ti… Kate-volvió a besarla esta vez con más ternura.

* * *

¿Y cual es tu opinión? Depositala aquí debajo ;-) Yo te leo y... Voy a intentar responder más seguido! Gracias!


	37. Chapter 36

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sobre todo gracias a ButtonupKitten y Rubbert por estar ahi, Always!

* * *

Rick miró a su novia una vez bajaron del ascensor. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta de su casa y se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó apretando su mano.

-Si…No… -Kate suspiró-No sé…-musitó.- ¿Y si está enfadada?

-Créeme estaré de todo menos enfadada.

-¿Por qué…?-arrugó su frente.

-Alexis no lo está pasando bien y que vuelvas a su lado… Te lo agradecerá…-Rick suspiró- Creo que está pasando por una fase, tal vez si tú hablas con ella…Podrás convencerla.

-¿Convencerla?

-Que vea a alguien…

-¿Un psicólogo?

Rick asintió. Kate le miró curiosa. Que ella supiera el jamás había acudido a un psicólogo… No 'confiaba' en ellos. O más bien no confiaba en abrirse con nadie de la forma que lo tenías que hacer con un psicólogo.

Finalmente, Kate asintió.

-¿Tan mal está?

-No quiere ni verlo.

Beckett abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintiéndose mal… Por un lado desde el embarazo de Alexis las ganas de tener un bebé propio se habían apoderado de ella…Y ahora Rick le decía que Alexis teniendo uno ni quería verlo.

Suspiró cabizbaja.

-Eh…. ¿Estás bien?

Kate asintió.

Rick le dio un margen de unos segundos.

-Si quieres volvemos otro día…

-No…Entremos…

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta y Rick empujó suavemente. Miró al salón donde había un montón de cosas del bebé… Pañales, mantitas…Biberones… Etc y suspiró. La luz estaba bastante tenue y a pesar del silencio podía escuchar los quejidos del bebé en su moisés queriendo llamar la atención de su madre que estaba recostada en el sofá, tapada hasta las orejas y probablemente llorando.

Kate sonrió mirando en un rincón un globo que aún conservaba su helio y ponía "Es un niño".

-Alexis-avisó Rick sin alzar demasiado la voz- Kate ha venido a verte…

Castle descorrió las cortinas para dejar filtrar luz natural y el niño empezó a llorar, provocando que su hija llorara también, sintiéndose devastada. Alexis, ojerosa, con la nariz roja de tanto llorar, en pijama y despeinada miró a Kate forzando una sonrisa.

Rick puso cara de agobio.

-Chicas… Que os parece… Le doy un biberón a Dylan en mi despacho y os dejo aquí…. ¿Os preparo un té?

Kate miró a Alexis. La pelirroja asintió.

-Yo preparo lo nuestro, tu ocúpate del bebé.

Rick asintió. Fue a la nevera donde conservaba leche materna en pequeños biberones y calentó uno mientras Kate preparaba todo lo necesario para el te. Finalmente, el escritor desapareció en su despacho con su nieto en brazos y dejó a dos de las tres mujeres de su vida en el salón.

Kate dejó las tazas en la mesita.

-¿Cómo estás?

Alexis se encogió de hombros.

-¿No me ves? En pijama, hecha un desastre, me duelen los pechos…Aun estoy gorda…-bufó desanimada-No duermo… Y no tengo hambre…El niño no para de llorar…-Y se calló el hecho de que ni deseaba verlo o hablar de él. Estaba agotada. Cansada. El ser madre se le había hecho un mundo.

Kate asintió.

-Lo siento Kate…-dijo Alexis-Me…Me alegro que hayas venido…-sorbió- Te he echado de menos-y se puso a llorar.

Kate se mordió el labio algo incomoda y se acercó para estrechar entre sus brazos a la pelirroja en un fuerte abrazo.

Alexis evitó contarle el hecho de que su padre le había contado el motivo de que aun dos semanas después de que Dylan naciera, no lo conociera.

-Oye Lex… Te he traído unas cosas…

-¿Más cosas para el bebé? –Murmuró- Sinceramente ya tengo de todo…Incluso eso para sacarme la leche. Me está dejando seca…Y eso que soy un desastre-se puso a llorar.

-Oye…No…calma…

-No puedo ni darle el pecho, Kate-el llanto era prácticamente constante.

Kate acarició su hombro y su espalda hasta que se calmó mientras disfrutaban de su té.

-De hecho he traído una camiseta para el bebé…-se la enseñó haciendo sonreír a Alexis. Una mini camiseta gris con las letras NYPD en azul.-Y esto también-sacó uno de los bolsos que hacía unas semanas ambas habían visto en un escaparate cuando habían estado tomando un helado. La cara de Alexis se iluminó. –Y –sacó una caja más de la bolsa-Bombones.

-Kate…-la chica se emocionó- Son mis favoritos.

-Lo sé.-la detective sonrió-¿Abrimos la caja?

-Claro…

Ambas comieron un par de bombones, pensativas, en silencio.

Kate se atrevió a preguntar por la madre de la pelirroja quien había estado visitando al bebé un par de días atrás, sin ayudarla demasiado en cómo se encontraba…

-Bueno… Ya sabes como es mi madre-dijo Alexis sin darle demasiada importancia-Le compró un trajecito Armani a Dylan…-rodó los ojos.

Kate sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría que yo te ayude?

-¿Cómo?

Kate no lo dudó un segundo.

-Alexis… Yo puedo ayudar a tu padre… Tu padre está encantado de cuidar a Dylan pero está preocupado por ti…-carraspeó-Cuando decidiste tenerlo… Es una responsabilidad…Y por el bien del bebé y de ti misma…Deberías buscar ayuda.

Alexis se quedó en silencio unos segundos y finalmente asintió. Kate tenía razón…No podía seguir rechazando a su bebé…Lamentándose de todo…sintiendo que la vida no tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué no te das una baño, te relajas y luego pedimos una pizza? Mientras yo voy a ver que hacen los chicos…. ¿Ok?

Alexis asintió y tras darle un nuevo abrazo a la novia de su padre salió en dirección escaleras arriba.

* * *

Kate entró con cuidado en el despacho de Castle y se lo encontró con Dylan en sus brazos, acomodado en su sillón. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó lentamente.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¿Estabas escuchando?

Rick asintió con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Hablando.

-Ya pero yo también hablo y mucho… Y su madre… Aunque eso es otra historia-suspiró- Egoístamente ella sólo le decía que se arreglara que hacia mala cara-suspiró- Pero tu…

-Yo soy alguien que la apoyó en un principio-acomodó su trasero en el borde del escritorio-Y no sólo eso… Además soy alguien de fuera de la familia. Siempre solemos hacer caso a alguien de fuera que no a nuestros propios padres.

-¿Lo dices por ti, Becks? ¿Por esa chica que se compró una moto y se hizo un tatuaje…tan rebelde?

Kate asintió recordando su juventud y sonrió y bajó la mirada para enfocarla en el pequeño bebé que su novio cargaba en sus brazos. Sintió un cosquilleo en su interior haciéndole polvo su corazón. Porque realmente ver a Rick con un bebé…era demasiado adorable y si ella no….Movió su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos en ese momento y volvió a mirar al bebé.

-¿Es mono verdad?

Dylan se removió en los brazos de su abuelo. Iba vestido con un body de superman –idea de Rick con total seguridad- A juego con un gorrito rojo. Castle le quitó el gorrito y dejó a la vista su cabecita, con una pelusilla entre rojiza y casi anaranjada con algún reflejo más claro.

-Su padre es rubio pero es un Rodgers totalmente…Mira que rojizo-acarició su cabecita con su dedo.

A Rick se le caía la baba y a Kate le dio ternura provocando una sonrisa.

-Es precioso. Tiene la forma de tus ojos y de Alexis.

-Y su color…Espera a que los abra…-contestó Castle-Es…Es perfecto.

-Puede cambiarle… ¿Lo sabes no?

Rick asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al bebé.

-Pero mírate…. Estas hecho todo un abuelo…

-Y tu abuelastra entonces…-la sonrisa de Kate se borró provocando la risa de su novio-¿Quieres cogerlo?

A Kate no el dio tiempo de aceptar o negarse, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rick se había levantado e inclinado hacia ella pasándole el bebé que se removió y se acomodó en los brazos de la detective abriendo levemente los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar.

-Estas tensa…Relájate…

Kate miró a Castle y acarició la mejilla del bebé con su dedo índice.

-Hola Dylan…-susurró.

Rick se mordió el labio ante tal escena y tragó saliva con esfuerzo, saturado por los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho al ver semejante escena y por supuesto, proyectando en ellos mismos… Porque a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido, a él le encantaría tener hijos con ella en un futuro. Y estaba seguro…Que si había una mínima posibilidad de que Kate pudiera quedar embarazada…Lo intentaría.


	38. Chapter 37

Have a nice Sunday! Gracias por comentar y por leer ;-)

* * *

Kate acarició con sumo cuidado la mejilla sonrosada del bebé que acunaba en sus brazos.

Las sensaciones la estaban matando por dentro. Sentía una calidez en su pecho a la vez que la angustia de saber que probablemente ella no sintiera eso por un hijo propio nunca.

Era como un dolor que subía y bajaba a la par que su respiración era errática. Aun así, era capaz de obviarlo y concentrarse en esos ojos azules que intentaban observarlo todo con curiosidad revolviéndose en los brazos de la detective.

Ella sabía que el bebé, tan pequeño aun no distinguía lo que veía…Que veía borroso y sólo bultos a cierta distancia pero no podía dejar de admirar esa mirada tan dulce. Probablemente sus ojos se aclararían más aun como los de su madre y su abuelo, sin embargo; hacía tiempo que no se quedaba tan prendada de una mirada.

Le hizo un par de carantoñas invadida por ese espíritu entre maternal e infantil que se contagiaba al estar cerca de un recién nacido.

Beckett nunca había sido así. Nunca había tenido pasión por los bebés…Ni por los niños más grandes, sin embargo, ahora era diferente… Había vivido el embarazo de Alexis de cerca y pensar que ella no podría vivirlo en su propia piel sólo había acrecentado sus ganas de tener un hijo… Eso y la pasión de Rick que le había mostrado poco a poco.

Se movió por la sala enamorada de ese niño desde que sus miradas habían conectado y le dio un beso en su suave cabecita.

Su olor era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

Los deditos de Dylan agarraron el pulgar de Kate y ella jugueteó con su manita sintiendo que las lágrimas la invadían por sorpresa, en una mezcla de emoción y tristeza.

-Eres el bebé más bonito que he visto en mi vida…-susurró sin dejar de mirarle y obviando por completo a Rick que se acercaba por detrás a ella.

-Al final…-la sobresaltó-Voy a estar un poquito celoso.

Kate se giró levemente y le sonrió.

Rick se quedó paralizado al ver los ojos llorosos de ella, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Alexis?

-Duerme.

Kate asintió y cuando volvió a mirar a Dylan este cerraba lentamente los ojos, agotado.

-Él también…-sonrió.

Rick apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella, acariciando su cintura mientras observaba a su nieto. Era una atracción propia de un Castle la que desprendía el pequeño pelirrojo que hacía que todos estuvieran hipnotizados por él.

Rick alargó una de sus manos y pasó su dedo por la leve pelusilla rojiza de su cabecita.

-Es tan guapo…

-Si…-Castle besó el cuello de su novia y ésta sonrió. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla a la vez que el escritor se pegaba más a ella, sintiéndose protegida.-¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo, cariño?

Kate le miró de reojo y asintió. Se separó de él y caminaron a la habitación. Castle, con cuidado, tomó en brazos a Dylan y comprobó que el pañal estuviera seco y todo estuviera bien ante la atenta mirada de Kate.

Lo dejó en el moisés, en un rincón de su despacho –Sorprendentemente más cerca de su habitación que la de Alexis- Y entró en su habitación, entornando la puerta y con un walkie en la mano que dejó en la mesita.

-Alexis estaba agotada…

-Si…

-Le fue bien la terapia…

-Si…

Rick se sentó al lado de su novia y sin mediar una sola palabra la abrazó con fuerza intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que la amaba…Hacerle sentir que él estaba ahí para ella.

Verla llorar con el bebé en sus brazos había hecho que un dolor punzante atravesara su corazón, sabiendo que él era incapaz de hacer nada por esa angustia que Kate sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Dylan y a la vez se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de cómo era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero ahora, ahora sólo necesitaba demostrarle que podía hacerla feliz…Que iba a estar ahí pasara lo que pasara.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada…Tan sólo se dejaron llevar. Cuando Kate quiso darse cuenta, Rick besaba su cuello y la recostaba en la enorme cama del escritor; esa que tantas veces habían compartido.

Pero ninguna sería como esa… Castle estaba acariciándola casi con temor a la vez que con devoción. La adoraba. Era su musa. Era el amor de su vida.

Beckett devolvió sus caricias, removiéndose, atrapando sus labios suaves, dulces que se mezclaban con el salado de sus lágrimas.

No podía dejar de llorar.

Rick se separó y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos también brillaban con intensidad en la penumbra de la habitación.

La sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que las piernas de la detective temblaran. Suerte que estaban en la cama.

Ambos se reunieron en el centro de ésta, arrodillados, desnudándose el alma mutuamente con una parsimonia que sólo hacía incrementar el deseo de ambos. Sus manos eran puro fuego en la piel del otro bajo las telas que los cubrían.

Castle se deshizo de la camiseta de ella, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su vientre mientras la miraba.

-Eres perfecta, Kate Beckett-dijo mientras se inclinaba a besar sus labios, rozándolos levemente, bajando por su mentón hasta su hombro.

Kate tembló levemente cuando sus dedos se encargaron de deshacerse del sujetador y dejar a la vista sus pezones duramente erectos para él.

Agachó la mirada ante las manos de él sobre sus pechos, haciéndola jadear.

Rick la obligó a mirarla y besó sus pómulos, surcados por dos ríos salados.

Kate tiró del borde de la camiseta de él hacia arriba con prisa y deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de él, haciendo que su vello se erizara.

Sonrió al ver la palpitante erección de él abarcando sus vaqueros y no pudo evitar acariciarla por sobre de ellos, casi raspando la tela con sus uñas, provocando un gemido ronco en él.

Rick la miró divertido y la hizo recostar de nuevo, posicionándose sobre ella, hundiendo su boca en su pecho, mordisqueando su pezón.

-mmmm Rick-Kate se arqueó sintiendo su cabeza tocar en el cabecero de la cama y buscando una fricción con la entrepierna de él-.

-Yo también se jugar, cariño-succionó su pecho mientras acariciaba el otro con una experiencia que hacia delirar de placer a la detective.

Beckett movió sus manos y logró desabrochar los pantalones de él mientras no paraba de arremeter con su lengua alternando ambos pechos.

Introdujo su mano dentro de los bóxers de él y apretó su miembro haciéndole gruñir.

-Te necesito.

-Pero…

-Te necesito en mi, Castle.-pidió casi en una súplica mientras le agarraba de su nuca y casi se desplomó sobre ella cuando asaltó su boca en un beso lento pero apasionado.

A partir de ese momento la ropa voló por la habitación quedando desnudos, piel con piel, torso con torso.

Rick alzó la mirada mientras su erección se frotaba en el sexo de ella y besó su rostro: su frente, su nariz, sus ojos aun húmedos, sus pómulos y finalmente sus labios.

-Lo siento, cariño.

-¿Qué?

-Se que querías…otra cosa-dijo deslizándose bien lentamente en ella y haciendo que sus músculos internos se adaptaran a la inmensidad y dureza de él, subiendo la pierna de ella hasta su cadera sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

No quería, no; más bien no podía dejar de mirarla. De admirarla. DE AMARLA.

Acarició con su pulgar el contorno de sus ojos mientras salía de su interior tan lento que tuvo que concentrarse para no dejarse llevar.

-Será lento… Necesito tiempo para demostrarte todo lo que te amo, Kate.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír y besar sus labios. Entendió a lo que se refería Castle… él no quería sexo… Él quería hacerle el amor… Y eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Perderse en sus caricias. Volverse loca con sus besos. Sentirse protegida en sus brazos. Sentirse amada.

Rick empezó a moverse lentamente sin dejar de sostenerla, de besarla, de mirarla embelesado, perdido en su mirada sintiendo sus caderas conectarse en un vaivén pausado que hacía que sus cuerpos vibraran de placer. El uno con el otro. Juntos.

Jadearon.

Gimieron.

Gritaron en la boca del otro, para no hacer ruido mientras se sostenían mutuamente, abrazándose, sintiendo su corazón desbocado en el pecho del otro y sus caderas unirse en un solo ser.

-Te amo-susurró en el oído de ella, tan suave que casi no lo oye.

Las uñas de Kate arremetieron contra la espalda de Castle cuando éste llegó más profundo en ella, sintiendo el incipiente orgasmo de ella que probablemente provocaría el de él en una oleada de placer.

La cabeza de Kate volvió a hundirse en la almohada cuando mordió su labio y Rick embistió hondo haciendo que se pegara de nuevo al cabecero. Ambos sonrieron.

Castle se detuvo un segundo disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba estar así con ella. Sin protección.

-Es deliciosamente placentero poder sentirte…Kate-susurró incrementando levemente el ritmo, sin soltarla, haciéndole el amor, uniéndose a ella con su alma.

Beckett gimió y él aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, incitado por los ruiditos de ella y porque necesitaba experimentar la caída al abismo del deseo que sentía cada vez que terminaba en ella, gimiendo su nombre.

El único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación fueron los gemidos que compartieron y el vaivén de sus cuerpos en uno solo hasta explotar en el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

Cuando consiguió recuperar la respiración, sus piernas aun temblaban, su vista se había nublado y Rick respiraba profundamente sobre ella, agotado, sin soltarla, sin dejarla ir.

Sonrió besando su hombro, mordisqueándolo consiguiendo que se separara de ella lentamente, sintiendo el letargo del orgasmo, el palpitar de su sexo.

-Te amo Rick-dijo mirándolo a su lado. Besó su nuez. –Te amo-dijo abrazándose a él con fuerza.

-Nunca te dejaré, Kate. Pase lo que pase… Voy a hacerte feliz-besó su pelo y la apretó contra su pecho hasta que ambos, entre besos y caricias cayeron en los sueños de Morfeo.

* * *

¿Estuvo bien o qué? Tu opinión me interesa...Puedes dejarla aquí debajo en forma de review ;-) Gracias!


	39. Chapter 38

Siento la tardanza. Estaba más centrada en el otro fic... Gracias como siempre por la paciencia, por leer y por comentar. A ESTE FIC LE QUEDA POQUITO YA... Y AVISO QUE EN ESTE CAPI HAY UN SALTO TEMPORAL POR MEDIO...

* * *

Kate jadeó y se dejó caer en el colchón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todavía respirando con esfuerzo. Castle no tardó ni dos segundos en besar su omoplato y girarla besando su pecho, subiendo por su cuello y terminar en sus labios, sonriendo.

Acarició su piel, que aun ardía y no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella.

-mmm…Espero que no hayamos hecho mucho ruido…

-No hemos hecho ruido-dijo él.

-Sería un horror que Alexis…

-El bebé duerme como un tronco así que no hemos hecho ruido, si no Dylan estaría aquí ahora…-le dio un suave beso y dejó su mano sobre el vientre de ella, casi como al descuido.

Beckett suspiró.

El último mes había sido así… Trabajo, Dylan, alguna que otra fiesta benéfica y sexo, mucho sexo. Sexo sin protección. Sin preocupaciones.

Su relación estaba más consolidada que nunca.

-Kate…

-¿mmm?

Rick no sabía cómo planteárselo sin herirla o molestarla.

-Cariño…

Kate se irguió, acomodándose.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuántas probabilidades habrían?

-¿De qué?

-Bueno cuando empezamos nuestra relación utilizamos condones…Para…nada…Pero…tu…

Beckett suspiró y acarició su mano.

-Bueno…No lo sé seguro. No soy fértil eso es todo…Podría ser una en un millón y probablemente con ayuda-dijo hablando bastante tranquila del tema.-Cuando me dispararon…Perdí las esperanzas…Tenerlo podría ser peligroso…Pero ahora estoy bien y aun así…No me lo he planteado el hacerme un chequeo…

-Ya…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si de tanto intentarlo, sucediera?

-Podría ser… -calló tragando saliva-¿Y si no? ¿Si no lo conseguimos? ¿Si fallamos?

-Seguimos intentando si tú quieres… Si no… Adoptamos…No ahora. Ahora estamos bien…Con Dylan y Alexis y… La gira…Se acerca Acción de Gracias, Navidad…Nuestro primer aniversario…

-Estas acelerado…

-Yo tengo una edad…

-Quien lo diría con las dos veces que lo acabamos de hacer-Kate rió.

-Ya…-Rick se recostó con la cabeza en las piernas de ella-Solo imagino…Pienso… Y tener un poquito de esperanza…No sé, me gustaría que más adelante lo hablaremos de verdad… Yo tengo las cosas muy claras…

-Te prometo que si-dijo Kate acariciando su pelo.

-Ok.

-Ok.

-Ahora quiero dormir un poco…

-Si…

Pero no pudo ser. Un llanto hizo que se movieran rápido para coger al bebé y llevarlos a la cama con ellos, aunque su madre no quería, pero había empezado a estudiar para recuperar el tiempo y poder acceder a la universidad cuanto antes y ya se las arreglaría con Dylan, y mientras Alexis dormía agotada, su padre se encargaba de su nieto… De la forma que él quisiera.

Rick se acercó a Kate, solo en bóxers y cargando con el bebé en brazos que más calmado reposaba en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Creo que no dormiremos mucho con este renacuajo-dijo Kate acariciando el pelo rojizo que le había crecido bastante en ese primer mes de vida.

* * *

Beckett bostezó sonoramente. La noche anterior apenas había dormido… Sonrió recordando el motivo: Rick y sus besos. Sus caricias. Su forma de hacerle el amor.

-¿Beckett?

-¿Mmm?

-Nada… Estas distraída-comentó Lanie mientras ambas dejaban atrás la escena del crimen-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro… Sólo algo agotada-se abrochó su chaqueta.

Lanie sonrió. Hacía más de tres meses que su amiga estaba en esa nube. Desde que habían regresado de las vacaciones de navidad apenas se habían visto sin embargo, Kate seguía con el mismo buen humor que meses atrás.

A pesar del cansancio que daba criar a un bebé.

O convivir con su novio quien en ocasiones se comportaba como tal.

-¿Cómo os va a Castle y a ti?

Kate pensó en cómo le iba con Castle…

Genial. Simplemente genial… Tenían charlas interesantes…Veían películas… Y hacían el amor siempre que podían… O siempre que Dylan les dejaba. Dylan estaba a punto de cumplir sus primeros seis meses de vida… Y desde que Alexis había empezado esa misma semana la universidad, se estaban volviendo locos… El bebé no paraba de demandar atención entre ruiditos que le hacían adorables y llantos a la hora de dormir o comer que le hacían insoportable.

El cuidarlo era una completa locura para los tres –en ocasiones, cuatro contando con Martha-. Sin embargo, no podía evitar ayudar a la hija de su novio o a él mismo con el bebé.

-Muy bien...

-¿Y Baby Dylan?

-Está enorme-Kate sonrió- Y al abuelo…-rió-No le digas que le he llamado así…Se le cae la baba y Alexis está mejorando mucho…Por suerte.

Lanie asintió.

-Quien lo iba a decir…

-¿Verdad?

-Me alegro mucho… -Lanie miró su móvil que acababa de sonar- ¿Hablamos luego?

-Sí, claro.-Kate miró su móvil e hizo una mueca. Alexis les avisaba que quería hablar con ella esa misma noche antes de la cena en Le cirque que tenían programada con la familia para celebrar su primera semana como madre y estudiante.

* * *

Kate hizo una mueca mientras se movía tratando de mecer a Dylan y que así estuviera quieto. Alexis la miraba frente a ella, ambas en el despacho del escritor quien iba y venía en el salón, esperando a que las tres mujeres de su vida estuvieran listas.

Y a pesar de la impaciencia por esperarlas… La vida no les podía sonreír más.

Sus libros se vendían como churros y su vida con Kate era excelente… Cada vez más cerca de dar un paso más…

Sin embargo, Rick no tenía ni idea de lo que les iba a comunicar su hija esa noche… De lo que estaban hablando en su despacho y lo que alteraría el orden de sus vidas.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Decirle la verdad… … Mejor que enterarse de una forma drástica-musitó Kate-.

-Ya… Le he evitado lo máximo… Porque…Se que enterarse de que he sido madre será un shock…

-Es genial que os hayáis reencontrado.

Para Alexis había sido una sorpresa reencontrarse con su ex novio y aunque le había dicho de verse para tomar un café varias veces, Alexis lo había evitado… Pero Ashley no paraba de insistir y a ella le gustaría a pesar del miedo que sentía a verse rechazada si él se enteraba que tenía un hijo.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Crees que debería quedar con él?

-Yo creo que si…

-A papá no le gustará-rió no quiero mentirle…Se lo diré luego… De todas formas si quiero salir con Alexis alguien tendrá que cuidar del Dy…

Kate asintió.

-Creo que estará más contento de que te veas con Ashley de que JD vea a Dylan…

-Ya…-suspiró- No es que JD cuidará de Dylan nunca ni nada…Sólo quiere verle… pero creo que debería decirle a Ashley antes…

Kate alzó una ceja.

-JD está ayudando a Ashley en un proyecto-contestó Alexis-No quiero que se entere por él.

Kate suspiró. De pronto la vida de la pelirroja había vuelto a complicarse... Y de nuevo ella sería la encargada de apaciguar a Rick después de esa cena.

Ambas salieron del despacho y Rick alzó las manos alegre de que por fin ellas estuvieran listas.

-Ya sólo falta mi madre-le dijo a Kate mientras agarraba a Dylan en brazos, vestido con una pequeña pajarita-Esto es lo que tendrás que aguantar siempre, cariño-le dijo a su nieto- Las largas horas de espera por una mujer…

Kate rodó los ojos.

-¿Y bien…Que tal en la universidad, Lex?-preguntó como si nada.

Ambas mujeres se miraron cómplices. Probablemente sería mejor esperar a terminar la cena, o por lo menos a que el bebé no estuviera en sus brazos para contarle tooodo lo que había pasado esa semana en su vida: Sus exámenes, sus conversaciones con el padre de su hijo en referencia a éste mismo y lo más importante, la ilusión de tener una cita con su ex novio.


	40. Chapter 39

Actualizo rapidito que me voy a una mega fiesta de cumple :) JAJAJA. Happy bday little monkey. Buen finde a todos y gracias por leer y comentar ^^

* * *

-Hola bubu-dijo una voz aguda en su espalda lo que provocó la sonrisa de Rick al instante, sin embargo, cabizbajo trató de esconderla.

Acababan de regresar de la última de las muchas cenas que habían compartido con Ashley y Alexis. No era que detestara al muchacho… Pero tampoco era santo de su devoción.

Kate rodó los ojos viéndole cabizbajo y suspiró, cargando mejor al bebé que se removía en sus brazos. Después de todo, Dylan estaba a punto de cumplir su primer año de vida, estaba enorme y no paraba quieto.

La detective miró al bebé y le hizo una mueca. Volvió a repetir su estrategia acercando más al bebé al escritor.

-Bubuuu…Estoy aquí…-repitió Kate.- ¡Hazme caso!

Rick alzó la vista viendo como Kate hablaba con voz aguda y movía la pequeña boquita de su nieto para hacer ver que era él quien le hablaba.

Rió sin poder evitarlo.

Kate le sonrió y se sentó a su lado y dejó casi al descuido un par de besos en los labios de su novio, mientras Dylan se acomodaba entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Beckett mordisqueó el labio inferior del escritor.

-Detective…Hay menores delante.

Kate rió y se acomodó mejor, dejando al bebé sobre el regazo de Rick.

Este gateó levemente –como había aprendido semanas atrás en la alfombra del despacho de Rick- tocó la cara de su abuelo, o como todos le llamaban cuando hablaban con él "Su bubu".

Si, realmente Castle no soportaba la palabra abuelo.

Se sentía demasiado joven para utilizarla.

Rick tomó las manitas de Dylan ante la mirada de su novia y las besó con ternura. Beckett se murió por dentro observando la escena.

-¿Estas mejor, señor dramático?

-Soy escritor-se justificó-Soy dramático por naturaleza, Kate, hazte a la idea… ¡Mi madre!-alzó la voz sobresaltando al bebé que estaba entretenido con la camisa del escritor, babeándosela mientras intentaba mordisquearla-¡Mi madre es actriz!

Kate asintió.

-Pero…

-¿Tu lo esperabas?

Kate se quedó callada. Obviamente lo esperaba porque ella sabía más de la vida de Alexis que su propio padre.

-Bueno…Algo imaginaba.

-Alexis solo me da disgustos…-dijo seriamente.

-Rick…-Beckett hizo una mueca señalando al bebé.

Castle tapó las orejitas de su nieto y luego miró a la detective.

-Se queda embarazada… Deja la universidad, tiene el bebé, vuelve a la universidad, llega a un acuerdo con el padre del niño…Lo cual eso no está mal…Pero de repente me sorprende con que se está viendo "en plan amistoso"-hace un gesto para exageras las comillas invisibles en ese tono- Con Ashley.

-Ashley es un buen tipo…-intercedió Kate a favor de la pareja.

-Si…si muy bien… ¿Pero qué demonios significa eso de que tienen una relación más seria de lo que creían y están pensando mudarse juntos?

-Bueno… Dado que Ashley aceptó al bebé y lo adora… Y han demostrado que se las pueden apañar con el trabajo, las clases y el niño…-Kate hizo una mueca.

-¿A favor de quien estás?

-Rick…-Kate soltó un soplido, agotada. Se masajeó la frente.

-Son dos criajos…

Beckett negó.

-No tenias mucha más edad cuando Meredith quedó embarazada y tú te encargaste solo de Alexis… Creo recordar que nadie apostaba por ti por que eras un fiestero…

-Era diferente…Yo…Era diferente… Tenía un buen empleo y…

-Alexis es su madre, Rick. Deberías darle un voto de confianza como se te dio a ti…Y A ti no te fue tan mal… ¿No?

Rick frunció los labios.

-Claro…Tú lo ves todo fácil…Como Dylan no es tuyo… Es probable que tu nunca sientas nada así…

Al instante que esa frase escapó de sus labios, sintió que la había cagado. Se quedó paralizado y miró a su novia quien le devolvió la mirada dolida y enfadada.

-Kate…

-Vete a la mierda, Rick.

Beckett se levantó y se largó del loft del escritor dando un portazo, provocando que el niño hiciera un puchero, a punto de llorar, probablemente más porque Kate se había marchado que por el ruido.

-Shh…Dy-besó la frente del niño logrando que no llorara y éste le miró con los ojos bien abiertos-Lo sé…Sé que soy tonto-suspiró abrazando al bebé y empapándose de ese aroma tan característico.

* * *

Utilizó la llave que tenía de su apartamento y que ella le había dado en su voto de confianza y en un avance de su relación. No solía utilizarla pero sabía que esta vez tenía que dar uso de ella si es que quería entrar en el apartamento de la detective.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que si no… No podría verla. Kate se encargaría de dejarlo esperando si es que su intención hubiera sido tocar la puerta. Ya hubiera podido insistir golpeándola tal y como había insistido con las llamadas que ella había rechazado, colgado y enviado al buzón de voz sin devolverle ninguna de ellas.

Y desde su incontinencia verbal habían pasado dos días…

Giró la llave y cerró la puerta detrás de él despacio. Todo estaba a oscuras y pensó que ella seguiría en el trabajo pero un suspiró hondo le indicó que ella se encontraba en su habitación.

-No quiero verte Rick-le soltó ella en un murmuro casi ininteligible cuando fue capaz de reconocer los pasos de él hasta la puerta.

Pero la ignoró.

Avanzó lentamente y quitándose los zapatos se recostó detrás de ella.

Kate gruñó levemente cuando él la apretó contra él, abrazándola.

-¿Cuánto llevamos juntos?-susurró.

No hubo respuesta.

Kate intentó zafarse de su agarre pero él volvió a insistir.

Ella sorbió. Estaba agotada. Había estado inmersa en el trabajo, el único lugar donde sabía que él no la molestaría y seguía enfadadísima… Apenas había dormido y descansado y las emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada; sobre todo en ese momento donde el idiota del que estaba enamoradísima y que olía a bebé se había recostado a su espalda.

-¿Cuánto?-susurró.

-Más de un año.

-¿Cuánto hace que me conoces?

-Mucho más.

-Sabes que soy muy idiota…

-Lo sé-confirmó Kate. Se removió y se giró, atreviéndose a encararlo.

Acarició su frente.

-Lo siento-murmuró-Todo me sobrepasó…-Suspiró-Sabes que no quería decir eso…

Kate humedeció sus labios mientras él acariciaba su rostro.

-Rick…

-Había construido algo contigo…Por que Kate, que Dylan no es tuyo no es verdad…Es tan tuyo como mío…Es nuestro…Y nosotros somos de él…

-Pero Castle…

-Lo sé, tiene que vivir con su madre-suspiró-Y no sólo tengo que hacerme a la idea de que le voy a ver menos…Aunque Alexis me haya dicho si puedo cuidar de él un par de días… Unas cuantas horas y que no piensa dejar de venir a visitarnos…-suspiró-Pero es diferente, no sólo es Dylan es también…Mi hija se hace mayor…-carraspeó-Y yo me hago viejo.

-Castle…-Kate rodó los ojos.

-Y había construido algo…Algo contigo…Algo bonito…Era una ilusión por que aunque no somos sus padres… Nosotros le dábamos la cena… Le bañábamos…Estábamos ahí para él siempre… Kate, tu dormías más días conmigo allí que en tu apartamento…Éramos una familia.

-Seguiremos siendo una familia…Que Alexis se mude no significa que ya no nos hablaremos… O que…-Kate frunció el ceño-¿Crees que me voy a venir aquí…A dejarte solo, ahora? ¿Qué todos nos vamos y tú te quedas solo?

Rick suspiró viéndose descubierto.

-Tu ducha de hidromasaje…-Bromeó-No pienso dejarla por esta de aquí…-Kate sonrió y besó la nariz de su novio-No pienso dejarte Castle…

Rick tragó saliva con esfuerzo y se pegó más a su chica entrelazando sus piernas con la de ella y deslizando su mano en la cadera de ella.

Ambos se perdieron en los besos del otro.

-¿Me perdonas?

Kate asintió mientras rozaba con sus labios los de él.

-Kate…

-¿mmm?

-¿No te vas a ir?

-No pienso dejarte solo… Voy-le dijo entre besos- A atarte en corto…Y visitaremos mucho a ese enano… -rió y le volvió a besar-.

Rick asintió y volvió a besarla. La idea que lo atormentaba llevaba días queriendo escapar de su cerebro y compartirla con ella… Mucho antes de la noticia de Alexis. Y sobre todo ahora, habiéndole recalcado que su relación era seria y que ellos se hacían mayores…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?-volvió a contestar, sin dejar de besarle.

-¿Crees que sería un buen momento…?

-¿Para?-se separó levemente para mirarle a los ojos. Por un segundo, estuvo aterrada por la respuesta a esa pregunta…Se esperaba cualquier cosa del 'dramático Richard Castle' teniendo en cuenta antecedentes como cuando se enteró del embarazo de su hija o de la relación con su novio de la adolescencia… La que poco a poco estaba asimilando, sobre todo por su próxima mudanza… O incluso de la última derrota de los Yankees.

-Para ir al médico…-Kate se tensó-Sin presiones…Informarnos…Hemos dejado de cuidarnos mucho y no ha pasado nada…-acarició su mejilla-Aún-matizó-Crees que sería buen momento… Empezar nuestra propia familia… Casarnos.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

Después de todo, aquello era lo último que esperaba.


	41. Chapter 40

Siento la tardanza. Gripe. Pereza. Y ahora muchos planes que se vienen...So...Hasta dentro de una semana y algo minimo no podré seguir ;-)

Gracias por comentar y por leer. Aun le quedan un par de capis a este jajaja.

* * *

El sonido de la música bastante alta llegó a sus oidos a pesar de que estaba bastante alejada de la pista de baile y caminó descalza por el cesped humedo de la casa de los Hamptons.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las barandillas de las escaleras que daban a la playa y sonrió mirando al horizonte mientras Lady Gaga sonaba a toda pastilla a sus espaldas y se imaginó a Dylan bailoteando a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada en brazos de Rick como les había estado observando durante un rato.

Miró su copa con soda y sonrió apoyandola en la barandilla de madera blanca. Tan blanca como su vestido: sencillo, con algo de encaje y blanco novia.

Miró su dedo anular y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras giraba el anillo de oro blanco.

Recordó el grito de Lanie cuando le había confesado que estaba prometida y que se casarían a finales de verano coincidiendo con el primer aniversario del bebé de la familia.

La brisa de la noche la hizo tiritar, aunque no supo si realmente fue el aire que la despeinó o las manos que sigilosamente se posaron en su cadera en ese momento.

-Ey-susurró Rick en su oido, con sus manos firmementes agarrandola.

-Ey-contestó Kate sin girarse, pero apoyandose en el cuerpo de su recien estrenado marido.

-Te estaba buscando y no te encontraba...-habló bajito- Me has asustado.

Kate se giró y le miró a los ojos: brillaban con ternura y preocupación. Beckett acarició el rostro de Rick y lo subió hasta su cabello, mezclando sus dedos con el pelo de su marido.

Sonrió reviviendo en su mente todos los buenos momentos vividos con él -en especial los de ese mismo día- y también los complicados.

Kate sintió su labio temblar y una traicionera lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

-Ey...-Rick se encargó de hacerla desaparecer con su pulgar, con sumo cuidado-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que estas así?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada...

-¿Es por...?-No se atrevió a decirlo. A Él también le costaba.

Kate negó.

Por que aunque hacia un mes se habían puesto en manos de un especialista -el mejor de la ciudad- Y les habían advertido que las circustancias eran complicadas y sería un proceso complicado... La decepción cuando se habían cerciorado que no estaba embarazada había sido como una bofetada para ambos.

Ni siquiera sabía por que no había bebido nada de alcohol ese mismo día... Simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea de que el primer intento había sido fallido.

-¿Es por tu madre...?-susurró.

Kate suspiró. Si era cierto que precisamente ese día había extrañado a su madre, pero el simple hecho de que su padre la hubiera llevado a aquel altar que habían colocado en el jardin, para casarse con Rick y la forma en la que le había sonreido, había sido suficiente para hacerla feliz.

-No...

Kate se mordió el labio.

-No es nada... Sólo... -Kate se abrazó a Rick apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él- Soy demasiado feliz y tengo miedo de que...Si finalmente no conseguimos... Todo lo estropee.

Rick la separó de su pecho y la miró a los ojos.

-Kate... Si quieres dejar de intentarlo... Yo no necesito más.

-Pero...

-Pero hoy me ha quedado clarisimo en el momento en que te he hecho mi mujer-susurró-Te amo.

Kate sonrió y recortó la distancia entre ambos para besarlo.

-Yo también te amo-susurró en sobre sus labios.

Ambos se quedaron pegados en un abrazo, mientras seguian escuchando la música a lo lejos y bajo la luna e inconscientemente sus pies se movían al ritmo del lejano compás.

Kate soltó una risita recordando una anecdota del día que no tardó en compatir con su recien estrenado esposo lo que provocó su risa...

-Ha sido un día perfecto...

-Si...

-Incluso viendo a Alexis con Ashley...-bromeó mientras caminaban hacia el encuentro de los últimos invitados que seguían disfrutando de la bebida y la comida.-Es broma...Ese chico se va a convertir en el padre de mi nieto...

Kate sonrió tomandole de la mano contenta al ver como había aceptado la relación de Alexis que tan bien le hacía.

Al llegar al salón se unieron a los chicos de la doce y algun otro amigo que se estaban haciendo fotos y siguieron bailando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Estoy agotada-susurró Kate llegando hasta la puerta de su habitación una vez la casa había quedado vacia.

-Pues aun queda lo mejor-Rick la alzó en brazos antes de traspasar la puerta haciendola gritar por la sorpresa.

Castle abrió la puerta y la cerró con el pie a sus espaldas. Una vez la dejó sobre la cama, no tardó en inclinarse para besarla, acariciarla con ternura mientras se deshacia de su vestido...

* * *

Rick miró a Kate quien estaba distraida con los pies metidos en la piscina. Había pasado casi un año del momento más feliz de su vida y estaban pasando por el peor momento.

Suspiró.

No soportaba verla así...

Después de varios intentos, varios tratamientos de fertilidad, habían desistido y su vida estaba siendo consumida por la rutina a pesar de que las visitas de Dylan les alegraba el día a día.

Sin embargo, el pequeño pelirrojo revoltoso había regresado a la ciudad con su madre, el novio de esta y su bisabuela mientras ellos se habían quedando en los Hamptons disfrutando los ultimos días de verano.

No soportaba estar así... Aquello era algo que se habían prometido que no pasaría y no lo estaban cumpliendo.

Ya no sabía que hacer...

Sin hacer mucho ruido se alejó de ella y se fue directo a su coche, sorprendiendola cuando escuchó el ruido del motor.

Beckett salió del agua y fue a buscar su movil, sorprendida ante la espantada de Castle.

Marcó su numero y no obtuvo respuesta.

Horas después, Castle la sorprendió en el salón, en completo silencio. Kate ni siquiera le miró, por lo que no pudo observar la caja que llevaba consigo.

-Kate...No podemos seguir así...

-Pensaba que no volverías...

-Jamás te voy a dejar... Te lo dije...-susurró y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Castle alargó su mano y acarició el cabello desordenado de su mujer y besó su mejilla.

-Esto no sabes como es...Hasta que te pasa a ti-susurró-Pero te prometo... Te prometo como te dije que lo haría...Que te haré feliz...-murmuró-Me dejaré la vida en ello.

Kate suspiró. Tenía razón. No sólo estaba siendo un momento duro para ella el no quedarse embarazada... También lo estaba siendo para él... Él era el que desde el primer tratamiento, antes de su boda, había tenido que soportar sus cambios de humor y sus hormonas bastante locas...

-Te casaste conmigo...-susurró.

-Y lo volvería a hacer... Sin importarme nada...

Él era quien la consolaba cuando le venía el periodo, cuando se sentía agotada, cuando estaba enfadada...Cuando se ponía a llorar por nada o cuando se cruzaban con alguna embarazada por la calle y Kate se quejaba de lo cruel que era la vida en ocasiones.

Kate fue a hablar de nuevo antes de besarlo pero un pequeño gemidito la sorprendió.

Beckett abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Que ha sido eso?

Rick hizo una mueca.

-Verás...Ya no sabía que hacer... Y si seguía comprandote flores-señaló las diferentes flores que había en la casa-Iba a ser una floristería.

Esta vez, el gemidito se convirtió en un pequeño ladrido.

-¿Rick?

Kate se levantó y observó una caja en el suelo de la entrada, agujereada y con un lacito.

La caja se movió.

-¿Castle?

-Esto no sustituye...No quiero que pienses que con...este pequeñito nos olvidaremos de nuestros planes pero...

Kate no le dejó continuar y salió corriendo a abrir la caja. En su interior unos enormes ojos azules como los de Castle la miraron mientras ladraba con un tono agudo.

El cachorro de labrador, de color chocolate saltó en los brazos de Kate cuando esta intento agarrarlo y empezó a llenarlo de besos.

-Ahora somos una familia de tres...-dijo Kate con los ojos humedos.

Rick sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz o sonreir tan sinceramente y aquello era algo que jamás olvidaría. Por lo menos su plan había funcionado.

-Seguiremos intentando ser cuatro... ¿Ok?-susurró él abrazandola mientras ella asentía.

El cachorro saltó esta vez a los brazos de Rick y trepó por su pecho hasta babotear su cara haciendo reir a Kate.


	42. Chapter 41

Rick no entendía como Kate no se incomodaba. Ahí estaban ambos en la cama, desnudos, dándole al asunto… O intentándolo… Jadeando, gimiendo, besándose, acariciándose… O eso intentaban… O intentaba él… Porque ella estaba tan tranquila recibiendo sus caricias y esmerándose en besar su clavícula aparentemente sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Normalmente, ella era quien estaba nerviosa, pero no por el mismo motivo…

Últimamente, cuando hacían el amor y después de tanto tiempo intentándolo y con diferentes tratamientos incluido la ayuda artificial sin resultado positivo alguno, ella se preocupaba más porque su esperma llegara donde tenía que llegar… O por hacer diferentes ejercicios después que por disfrutar… Ya ni siquiera pensaba en sorprenderse el uno al otro o en probar cosas nuevas, diferentes posturas o algún que otro juguete… No. Todo aquello había quedado atrás para dar paso al mecanismo de hacer el amor… De tener sexo… De que él simplemente acabara dentro.

Todo era demasiado monótono.

Mecánico.

Y sumarle lo que les estaba pasando ahora… Era un problema más…

Aunque sorprendentemente más para él que para ella.

Suspiró y apartó la mirada besando el cuello de ella y tratando de centrarse en la delicada y deliciosa piel de su increíble mujer y en frotarse contra ella para salvar la erección que comenzaba a flaquear.

-¿Rick?

-¿Mmm?-alzó su rostro

-¿Tu…-señaló hacia abajo- cosita?

Rick bufó y se movió intentando darle la espalda al invitado de honor de su habitación.

Aquello le incomodaba demasiado.

Entre los cojines y almohadones de la cama –Que después de hacerlo, Kate utilizaba para posicionarlos debajo de su trasero y dejar las piernas hacia arriba apoyadas en el cabezal- Agarró uno y lo lanzó sin llegar a darle siquiera.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?-se impacientó Kate cuando comprobó que la erección de su marido había desaparecido.

Acarició su pene, casi completamente flácido.

-Es que… ¡No deja de mirarnos!

Rick se apartó de encima de su mujer y miró hacia el lateral de la cama.

Abajo, sentado sobre sus patas traseras y jadeando con curiosidad el labrador color chocolate no apartaba la mirada de sus dueños.

-Es…-Kate no podía casi aguantar la risa- Venga ya… Concéntrate en mí…

-No puedo-Rick se sentó en la cama, completamente desnudo y cabizbajo.-Ya sabes que te adoro mi amor, y me excitas mucho… Pero Stephen no deja de mirar…

El can cuando escuchó el nombre dicho por su dueño saltó sobre la cama.

-¡Stephen no!

El perro, quien aun era demasiado pequeño no entendía del todo las ordenes que Rick o Kate le indicaban a pesar de estar consultando con un adiestrador, saltó encima del cuerpo de Castle y le babeó la cara.

-Cuando quería tener una velada llena de besos no me refería esto…

Kate no pudo evitar reír mientras se vestía con una camiseta de su marido y su ropa interior.

-Steph…Ven aquí… Ven cachorrito…

-No…No hagas esto, Kate, así se acostumbrará solo a dormir con nosotros…

Kate suspiró y acarició el pelaje de su cachorro, recostado sobre sus piernas mientras Castle suspiraba a su lado.

-No podemos seguir así…-murmuró.

-¿Así? ¿Malcriando a Stephen? No es tanto-se encogió de hombros la detective-Sabes que le dan pánico las tormentas…Si no, normalmente duerme en el sofá…

-Ya… ¿Y mis deportivas?

-Solo…Le están saliendo los dientes definitivos, cariño… Se le pasará… Clark dice que está progresando mucho…

-Clark puede ser adiestrador profesional, pero Stephen…-suspiró-Es más complicado de lo que esperaba…

Rick miró a su mujer con el perro que le ladró en este momento y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabeza.

Aunque le molestaba que el perro les mirara cuando hacían el amor y ya se había quejado, o que mordisqueara las cosas, la verdad es que adoraba ese perro y como se divertía jugando con Dylan o como le sacaba una sonrisa a Kate…

Aun teniendo que pasearlo tantas veces.

-No te refieres a él… ¿No?-preguntó Kate dejando al perrito en el suelo, que salió corriendo hacia la cocina en busca de algún tesoro.

-No…-Rick acarició su mano-Llevamos mucho tiempo así Kate…

Ninguno de los dos admitía que no eran compatibles o que algo pasaba aparte de la poca fertilidad de Kate. Pero el resultado era que no podían ser padres de forma natural y si ninguno de los dos se relajaba con ese tema… Al final les pasaría factura.

Kate asintió a sabiendas que algún día llegaría ese momento y se secó una de las lágrimas que se deslizaron por su mejilla.

Rick terminó de vestirse con unos calzoncillos y abrazó a su mujer hasta que de nuevo el perro les interrumpió, saltando sobre la cama y lamiéndoles la cara a ambos mientras les ladraba.

-Todo saldrá bien…-susurró.

* * *

Alexis sonrió disimuladamente viendo lo extremadamente paranoicos que se encontraban tanto su padre como Kate. Meció levemente a Dylan intentando calmarlo… A esas alturas era imposible que su hijo estuviera quieto por más de dos minutos.

-Todo saldrá bien…

-¿Tú crees?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Creo que Ash debe estar por llegar de su viaje así que nos vamos a ir…

-¿No te vas a quedar?-preguntó Kate, nerviosa.

-¿Crees que tengo que quedarme? ¿No será más complicado con Dylan por aquí?

-Bueno… -carraspeó Rick- Si ven que hay un niño en casa… Seguro que es mejor que un perro-tapó los oídos a Stephen y este se revolvió ladrando y provocando la risa de su nieto-¿Por qué no hacemos un cambio? Tú te llevas al perro y nosotros nos quedamos al niño…

Alexis rodó los ojos y rió.

-¿Dy, nos llevamos a Stephen al parque?

Castle alzó las cejas.

-'Tiphen'-gritó el pelirrojo asintiendo y queriendo saltar de los brazos de su madre para agarrar al perro.

-¿Podrás con todo, Lex?

Alexis asintió y tras dejar a Dylan en su carrito, bien agarrado y ponerle una correa a Stephen, se despidió de su padre y de Kate y salió en dirección al parque para esperar a Ash.

Kate cerró la puerta.

-¿Entonces, no vamos a decir que tenemos un perro?

Kate se mordió el labio.

-¿Y si nos lo niegan?

-No te agobies.

-Rick… Esto es serio… Las agencias de adopción son muy estrictas.

Castle suspiró y abrazó a Kate. Por supuesto que él no se tomaba a broma todo eso… Se habían decantado por la adopción en lugar de un embarazo subrogado y no pensaba echarlo a perder por una entrevista. Si no quería que se nombrara al perro y había sacado todas las fotos de su boda dejándolas a la vista… Él simplemente lo aceptaría.

-Tranquila, todo va a ir bien… Yo soy escritor y tú…

-¿Y si no me aceptan porque soy policía? ¿O por mi tatuaje? ¿O por…?

-Shh… Ey no vas a ser la primera madre tatuada… Y eres muy buena en tu trabajo…-Rick intentó besarla pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Kate se deshizo de su abrazo entre risitas nerviosas. La evaluación la iba a volver loca.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, paralizándolos a ambos.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Rick asintió.

-Se lo más normal que puedas.

Castle asintió haciendo una mueca.

-Más normal.

* * *

-¿El bebé vivirá en esta casa?-preguntó la evaluadora de la agencia.

-Ahm…-Kate y Rick se miraron entre ellos-Si…Si-contestaron los dos.

Ante la mirada de la mujer, Kate se retractó.

-Bueno, no. Creo que nos mudaremos a algo más… Más tranquilo…

Rick enarcó una ceja.

-Si… Nos mudaremos…

-A una casa…

-Sí, también tenemos una casa en los Hamptons… Con piscina.

Kate hizo una mueca y le dio un codazo a Rick en las costillas.

-Pero esta… Está al lado de la casa, no hay ningún problema…Esta vigilada y cercada con una valla…No hay problema.

La mujer siguió anotando mientras caminaba por el apartamento mirándolo todo.

-¿Por qué escogieron Gambia?

-La verdad, adoptaríamos del país que fuera.-contestó Kate. -Estábamos en una lista de espera para Venezuela… Pero no sabemos si aun es posible allí…

La mujer miraba varias fotografías en el despacho de Rick y varias portadas de sus libros, enmarcadas, una con la silueta desnuda de nikki heat. Lo anotó en su libreta.

-Además ya no quedaban niños blancos-bromeó Castle completamente nervioso, ganándose otro codazo de Kate.

-¿Es humorista?

-No. Es escritor. De los malos-se quejó Kate-No tiene gracia alguna en sus escritos… Ni pizca.

La mujer asintió.

-Pero el seguro medico es bueno… También el de la policía.

-¿No es muy peligroso?-preguntó la mujer directamente a Kate. Una pregunta que temía.

-No…Yo… Bueno varios compañeros son padres… Tenemos el mismo peligro que usted o que mi marido… Pero si tengo que dejarlo…-carraspeó-Puedo dedicarme al papeleo si es necesario.

La mujer negó.

-¿Y el arma?

-Guardada en una caja fuerte.

-Sí. Tengo un nieto…Y nunca hemos tenido problemas…

La mujer asintió de nuevo.

Los tres se sentaron en el salón después de que la mujer hubiera observado todo el hogar de los Castle y hubiera tomado nota.

Kate le ofreció una galleta o un té pero declinó la oferta. Beckett se agarró al brazo de Castle, completamente nerviosa sentada frente a la mujer.

-¿Entonces, se tardará un año más?

-Bueno, todos los casos son diferentes…

-Ya… ¿Y el nuestro?-preguntó Castle.

La mujer la miró seriamente.

-Hay que tener paciencia.

-Pero entonces… Le hemos caído bien…-confirmó Kate.

-No veo por qué no…No veo señales de alarma…

Ambos se miraron entre ellos.

-Solo creo que deberían adaptar el apartamento para el bebé… Y… vigilar con el perro…

-¿Perro? ¿Qué perro?-preguntó Rick haciéndose el inocente.

La mujer rodó los ojos.

Kate volvió a golpear a Castle disimuladamente.

Por suerte todo había salido a la perfección y probablemente en poco tiempo, por fin, conseguirían su sueño de aumentar la familia.

Una vez despidieron a la mujer de su casa, cerraron la puerta y no pudieron evitar gritar y saltar de alegría.

-¡Vamos a ser padres!-Kate saltó sobre Rick, quien la tomó en brazos mientras cruzaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la besó-¡Si Seremos papás!

-Te amo Kate.

-Y yo a ti- atrapó sus labios.

-Vas a ser el mejor padre...-dijo con sus labios sobre los de él mientras se movía por el salón.

-Y tu una madre fantástica…

-Mmmm…

-mmmm…-mordisqueó sus labios-¿Por qué no vamos… a la cama…Aprovechando que no tenemos al espectador de lujo?

-Oh si…-Rick rio y se movió en dirección a la habitación, besándola y golpeándose con todos los muebles por el camino.

* * *

Y ya queda menos... ^^' Espero que os gusten estos capitulos finales. Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y por comentar :D


	43. Chapter 42

Terminó de apilar varias revistas en la mesita del salón. Se estiró y sintió su espalda crujir. Estaba realmente agotada… Bostezó y se dejó caer en el sofá, esperando a que Rick regresara… Todas esas semanas habían sido agotadoras.

Habían estado cuidando de Dylan sin dejar de trabajar ya que Alexis estaba de viaje por motivos de la universidad. Tampoco habían dejado de preparar todo lo necesario que la asistente les había pedido y además de eso, Castle había tenido la promo de su libro ilustrado de Nikki Heat.

La revista de bebés y los diferentes archivos relacionados con la adopción llamaron su atención y se mordió el labio.

Recordó como las primeras semanas no se ponían de acuerdo con el bebé que podían escoger y como Kate se había sentido incluso mal por eso de "escoger" como si se tratara de una cosa material y no de su hijo…

Tan sólo habían tenido que pelar por escoger la nacionalidad… Rick había querido un bebé rubio y a ser posible con los ojos de Kate… Él pensaba que el mejor país para adoptar era Rusia ya que Kate se manejaba con el idioma… Sin embargo, cuando la opción a adoptar allí les fue denegada en lugar de deprimirse buscaron otras opciones…

Venezuela estuvo considerado hasta que el viajar allí les pareció aterrador y peligroso.

Finalmente y tras conocer a algunos niños de un orfanato en Gambia, se habían quedado prendados por uno en concreto.

Se mordió el labio recordando cómo tanto Castle como ella coincidían en que él les había elegido a ellos y no al revés.

Después de ponerse en contacto con la agencia y de sus primeras visitas, el resto, la familia y el acomodarse a la llegada de su bebé así sido bastante fácil aunque no le quitaba esfuerzo, cansancio y mucho dinero.

Dinero que Rick le había dicho que no era importante ni suficiente para ver la cara de felicidad de ella y de él también.

Kate sonrió ante la imagen de Rick comprando un montón de cosas y emocionándose… Todas esas noches, aterrada por que en ocasiones se sentía no estar preparada…Y todas esas emociones al decorar la habitación de su pequeño.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al escritor, quien también agotado tiró la chaqueta sobre el sofá de enfrente y se sentó en el borde al lado de su mujer. Ni siquiera Stephen, que estaba recostado en la alfombra fue a recibirle… Por lo visto el perro también estaba agotado.

Acarició su pierna.

-Te estabas durmiendo…

Kate asintió y le miró acariciándole el brazo. Tenía tantas ganas de contarle las novedades.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-Kate se levantó para quedarse sentada a su lado.

-Quería venirse conmigo… Cuando vio a Alexis corrió a por ella por supuesto, pero ese demonio…

-Oye –se quejó Kate- Dylan es un amor…

-Lo es…-sonrió- Pero es un demoniete… Se quería venir con su bubu por que sabe que cierta señorita le da chocolate cada vez que le mira con esos ojos que tiene…

\- No puedo evitarlo –se encogió de hombros Kate.

-¿Seremos igual con nuestros hijos?

-¿Hijos?-preguntó Kate.

-Este solo es el primero de muchos…-Besó la punta de la nariz- Si pudiera…Me traía a todos esos niños del orfanato.

Kate sonrió y acarició la ceja de su marido con su pulgar. No podía estar más enamorada de él.

-Bueno podemos apadrinar a alguno… O hacer alguna fundación para ellos…

Rick sonrió y la besó con ganas.

-Es por estas cosas que cada día me enamoras más-susurró sobre sus labios.

Estuvieron un buen rato besándose y acariciándose entre susurros y risas mientras hablaban, recostados en el sofá.

-Dejando a un lado que quieres un equipo de futbol…-susurró- No creo que seamos igual que con Dylan… Dylan tiene sus padres… -por que aunque Alexis había coincidido alguna vez con JD y el niño, el que estaba ejerciendo de padre con él era Ashley- Podemos malcriarlo…Sin embargo con el nuestro… Espero no ser solo yo la mala.

Rick sonrió con inocencia y Kate frunció el ceño. Por supuesto estaba al tanto que Rick era como un niño más…

Palmeó su pierna.

-¿Entonces… Estas listo para ser papá?

-¿Cómo?

-Han llamado de la agencia… Podemos ir a recogerle…

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-En serio.

Rick soltó un gritito de emoción y volvió a besarla.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Antes…-rió-pero has empezado a besarme y…-Rick la acalló con nuevos besos.

* * *

Castle se dejó caer a su lado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Faltaban treinta minutos para embarcar y que sus vidas dieran un giro completamente, pero no podía ser más feliz.

Todos sus sueños se habían ido cumpliendo y aunque en un principio jamás había esperado que Alexis le hiciera abuelo tan pronto, ahora, en ese momento, no podía estar más contento de tener al pequeño Dylan con él.

Miró por encima del hombro de su mujer y sonrió al verla concentrada en la revista.

-¿No estás un poquito nerviosa?

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –gruñó haciendo que Castle se arrepintiera de haberla interrumpido con esa pregunta.- ¿Y si no le gustamos?

-Oh, venga ya… Seguro que le encantas.

Kate cerró el libro y le miró enarcando la ceja. Beckett estaba bastante nerviosa y Castle lo único que hacía con sus comentarios era sacarla más de sus casillas.

-Le encantaremos… Te lo prometo Kate.

* * *

Varias horas después, recién aterrizados al país africano, con el horario cambiado y un calor asfixiante, recogieron sus maletas y alguna otra que llevaban con cosas para los niños y siguieron al asistente de la agencia que les había recogido junto con otras familias para ir primero al hotel y luego al orfanato.

Kate estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras Rick miraba todo y conversaba con las otras parejas con tranquilidad, a pesar de los miles de mosquitos que le estaban devorando. Ni siquiera la crema antipicadas que se había puesto parecía funcionar.

-¿Es bonito, verdad?

Kate asintió sin mirarle, mirando el paisaje.

-Ya no queda nada…-susurró agarrándola de la mano.

Kate sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y suspiró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Kate le miró.

-Si…Si.

-Estas algo pálida.

-Debe haber sido del viaje…Tantas horas con el transfer y todo…El calor, los mosquitos… -A pesar que a ella no le estaban afectando- Estoy algo agobiada…

Beckett recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Rick y este le acarició el pelo durante todo el trayecto.

-¿Crees que Alexis podrá apañárselas con Dylan y Stephen?

-¿Podremos nosotros?

-Claro…

-Claro, porque apenas te cuesta tirar de su correa cuando lo paseas-se burló Kate y amagó con reírse recordando la de veces que el can le había prácticamente arrastrado por el parque o todas esas veces que le había llenado de barro.

Kate descansó cerrando los ojos hasta que llegaron al hotel y pudieron instalarse… A penas tenía una hora para relajarse o intentarlo antes de conocer a su hijo y por fin, interactuar con él durante los tres días siguientes para luego volar de regreso a Nueva York, a su hogar, con él… Siendo una familia.

Kate se quedó mirando por la ventana todo el ajetreo de la capital del país, Banjul y sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura, abrazándola y apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-¿De verdad estas bien?-susurró.

-Sí, algo mejor aunque sigo agotada…Y con el estomago revuelto y tengo demasiado calor…

-Yo también tengo mucho calor…-suspiró-El viaje ha sido duro pero merecerá la pena…

-Tengo miedo.

Rick se separó y la hizo girarse para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es normal.

-Pero tú… Yo… ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

-¿No lo has hecho bien con Dy?

-Es diferente.

-Te las manejaste muy bien…Durante el embarazo…Nueve Meses… ¿Crees que Alexis no tenía miedo durante todo ese tiempo que tuvo para hacerse a la idea?

-Ya… Pero él…

-Te amará…Nos amará tal como nosotros a él-dijo sonriendo y besando los labios de su mujer-El miedo Kate, nunca se va a ir… El pequeño Kendi –habían decidido no cambiarle el nombre- siempre…Incluso cuando sea grande…Te dará miedo cualquier cosa…Intentarás mantenerlo a salvo a toda costa… Pero… Para eso estamos los padres.

Kate sonrió y asintió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Entonces… ¿Estas preparada para conocer a nuestro bebé?

-Sí.

Y aunque las ganas de vomitar, debido a los nervios, fueron reales… Se mantuvo concentrada en la estabilidad que Rick le proporcionaba y en como aunque con sus fallos de vez en cuando intentarían ser los mejores padres posibles.

* * *

Kate apretó la mano de Rick cuando entraron al orfanato en compañía de las demás parejas que iban a adoptar. Algunos niños se acercaron a todos y hablaron y rieron nerviosamente interactuando con todos a pesar de que ellos tenían que esperar a que la asistente fuera a buscar a su pequeño al igual que los demás niños que iban a ser dados en adopción a esas familias llenas de ilusión.

Un buen rato después, la mujer que les había acompañado desde que habían pisado el país horas atrás se acercó a ellos con una tímida niña africana, con la piel algo más clara que los demás niños pero aun así oscura, ojos grandes y negros y cabello rizadisimo.

-Hola familia Castle- dijo, Asha, la asistente, cargando con la niña y acercándose a ellos. La niña, de apenas diez meses, escondió su rostro cuando Kate la miró por primera vez-Esta es Kendi…

-¿Esta?-susurró Rick-¿Es una niña?

Asha la miró confusa.

-Nosotros pensábamos… Pensamos durante todo este tiempo que tendríamos un niño…

La mujer africana frunció el ceño.

-No…No puede ser-miró los papeles- Debe haber sido algún error de traspapeleo…O se confundieron… Desde luego Kendi es nombre para niño como para niña… Y la fotografía…-la buscó.

Kate miró la suya. Era la misma foto que tenían en el archivo.

-La fotografía es correcta…Lo que pasa que aquí apenas tenía pelo esta brujita...-le hizo cosquillas a la niña que se revolvió en los brazos de su cuidadora y se escondió más-¿Hay algún problema con que sea niña, señor Castle?

Rick sonrió y miró a Kate que tenía una sonrisa de enamorada y no apartaba la mirada de la pequeña.

-Ninguno… Estamos encantados.

Asha sonrió.

-¿Kendi?-susurró la mujer y se agachó, dejando a la niña de pie en el suelo pero apoyada entre sus piernas, aun escondida-¿Quieres conocer al señor Castle?

-Rick.

Al principio debían ir tentando el terreno antes de que la niña lo reconociera como su papá para no sufrir un cambio tan brusco.

-¿Quieres conocer a Rick?

Castle se había agachado al igual que Kate a su lado para quedar a la altura de la bebé. La niña se movió con torpeza, aun le costaba mantenerse erguida por no decir que solo gateaba.

Kendi miró a Castle con algo de miedo y este alargó la mano. La niña volvió a esconderse.

-Hola Kendi-dijo Kate dulcemente en un susurro-Soy Kate…Mira… ¿Quieres ver lo que tengo aquí? Mira… Es un Oso Panda-dijo moviendo un pequeño peluche del animal.

Segundos después, la niña se giró y miró a ambos con curiosidad y timidez. Kate le dio su tiempo dejando que se habituara a ellos y minutos después, la niña estaba apoyada en las piernas de Kate, ambas sentadas en el suelo.

-Los dejaré a solas para que empiecen a compartir su tiempo y que se vaya familiarizando-informó la asistente.

-Gracias-susurró Rick que se sentó al lado de Kate, quien jugaba con la bebé.

Pasaron varios minutos sin apartar la mirada de esa niña de ojos grandes que estaba completamente interesada en el peluche.

-Es preciosa, Rick.

-Sí, lo es.

-Una niña-sonrió.

-Una niña-repitió Rick y besó el pelo de su mujer mientras acariciaba su espalda. –Kendi Katherine Castle. Es perfecta.

-Sí. Su nombre significa amada… Y más amada no puede ser…

La niña se dejó caer contra el pecho de Beckett y ésta la abrazó con ternura, sintiendo un calor que crecía en su interior y se propagaba hasta su corazón. Sonrió emocionada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tan solo gesticulando y con la mirada le agradeció a Rick.

Su vida había cambiado desde que Alexis les había dado la sorpresa… Pero para bien.

-Somos papás-dijo Kate entre lágrimas.

-Si… Kendi… somos tus papis-susurró y la niña los miró con tranquilidad y cada vez más confianza.

* * *

Y bueno, que opinais del penultimo capitulo de este fic? Yo como siempre encantada de que me leais y de que me dejeis vuestra opinion! mil gracias! Nos vemos en el proximo, osea, el ultimo ;-)


	44. Chapter 43

Kate terminó de cerrar su maleta y miró la habitación sintiendo un nudo en el estomago. No sabían si eran las persistentes molestias que había tenido a lo largo del viaje al país africano o algo más… Pero lo que si tenía claro era que no se encontraba bien.

Seguramente eran sólo nervios por que oficialmente Kendi ya era su hija y ese mismo día regresarían a Nueva York.

Rick salió del baño ya vestido con unas bermudas y una camiseta, luciendo su bronceado. Sonrió y la miró sentada en el borde de la cama mirando la nada.

-Allí ya nos están esperando –dijo retomando la conversación que habían dejado después de que él se metiera a ducharse. - ¿Kate?

Beckett alzó la mirada y buscó la de su marido.

-¿mmm?

Rick se acomodó a su lado y acarició la pierna descubierta –debido a los shorts que lucía- de su mujer. Posó su mano sobre la rodilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a un medico?

-¿A uno local? Ellos tienen problemas más grandes que unos sofocos por el calor y nervios.

Rick asintió.

-Yo me he adaptado…

Kate apretó sus labios. Hubiera deseado golpearlo. Él si se había adaptado al calor y a disfrutar de la fruta que comía a todas horas… Pero no paraba de quejarse de los insectos. Decidió no empezar una pelea… Estaba demasiado cansada.

-Tu estas acostumbrado a viajar más por tus giras…

-Hablando de eso… La he postergado.

-¿Más? ¿Paula no te matará?

-¿Y que más me da?-Rick se recostó echándose hacia atrás, entre toda la ropa de él que todavía faltaba por recoger-Tengo unas ganas tremendas de estar con mis chicas…

Kate le miró todavía sentada y no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz que nunca. Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre debido a eso y supo que jamás había estado tan enamorada…

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez y se mordió el labio.

-Hablando de eso…-carraspeó-.

Rick se irguió para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Simplemente no podía mantenerse quieto.

-¿Crees que Kendi estará bien?

Rick frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que apenas llevamos una semana con ella…

-Y se está adaptando muy bien –interrumpió Castle.

-Sí, pero a nosotros. Obviamente es un cambio muy grande-suspiró Kate y se levantó para terminar de recoger las cosas que había comprado para la pequeña, entre ellas algo de ropita y pañales, lo más necesario.

Rick se levantó de la cama y corrió a ayudar a su mujer con las cosas mientras intentaba abrazarla hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Escúchame cariño…-besó su sien- Todo va a ir bien… Pero si crees… Si crees que conocer a mi madre podría traumatizarla…

Kate golpeó el brazo de Rick y se separó mientras este le miraba con cariño y bastante divertido.

-Sólo digo que es un cambio enorme y que apenas se está sintiendo cómoda con nosotras…

Rick suspiró.

-Kate… Cuando lleguemos allí, poco a poco se tendrá que ir adaptando a su nueva vida, una mamá increíble –la besó- un papa… ¿increíble también? –ella asintió – Hermana, tíos, abuelos… ¿Guardería?

-Aun no.

-No, aun no claro… Pero más adelante…

Kate asintió y se mordió el labio. Aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo en la mayoría de cosas.

-Poco a poco…-le recordó él acariciando su rostro- Tendrá una vida maravillosa y en la medida que podamos la protegeremos de todo, mi amor, pero si crees que deberíamos esperar para… -se calló- ¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje?

-¿Cómo?-Kate la miró sorprendida.

-Bueno tú vas a tener semanas de baja maternal y yo puedo alargar mis vacaciones. ¿Qué me dices?

Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro que puedes?

-Podré escribir donde sea…Si regreso con otro borrador a Paula le importará bastante poco de que ella se encargue de la gira de los libros ilustrados de Nikki Heat… Además, que demonio, puedo permitírmelo y como te he dicho, no hay nada más que desee que estar ahora con mi mujer y mi hija.

Kate le besó varias veces en los labios.

-Primero preguntémosle a Asha a ver qué opina.

Castle asintió y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos dejando una pequeña camiseta de la niña en la cama y besándola mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el trasero de la detective.

* * *

Kate bajó del ascensor cargando sobre su cadera a su hija. En los tres meses que habían viajado y celebrado su primer cumpleaños, había crecido un montón y se había adaptado a ellos con facilidad, comenzando a llamarlos mamá y papá - en su propio idioma – y con la ayuda de Rick había aprendido a caminar, sin embargo, adoraba estar en los brazos de su mami.

-Gracias Ed- comentó la detective, agradeciéndole al portero del edificio que le hubiera ayudado con las múltiples maletas que habían traído entre ropa de los tres, juguetes y regalos. Rick al lado del portero, cargaba con otras tantas.

-Bienvenidos a casa.-Hizo una carantoña a la pequeña Kendi quien escondió su rostro en el cuello de su mamá.

Los tres sonrieron.

-Gracias Edward-Rick le extendió la mano cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del loft y le extendió un billete de los grandes como propina.

El portero se metió en el ascensor bastante contento.

Rick abrazó a sus chicas después de dejar las maletas en el suelo y besó la cabeza de la niña que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moñitos.

Kate sufría cada vez que tenía que peinarla debido a los nudos que se le hacían por culpa de su cabello tan rizado y eso a Castle sólo le parecía adorable y divertido hasta que a él le tocaba peinar a Kendi.

-Kendi esta es nuestra casa-susurró Rick.-Ven… Ven conmigo-dijo Rick queriéndola coger en brazos.

-Maa-contestó la pequeña con su voz aguda y agarrándose más fuerte a Kate.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, amor.

-Ok…-Rick les sonrió a ambas- Ahora veremos a más personas… -dijo con tono más dulce hablándole a la pequeña-Ya les conoces, las fotos que te he enseñado…La abuela…tu hermana Alexis…Dylan…

Rick abrió la puerta y se encontró a toda su familia reunida, coreando un tímido ¡SORPRESA! Después de todo, no querían asustar a la recién llegada.

Aunque algo así sabían que sucedería, no esperaban para nada algo de ese estilo: Todas sus personas más cercanas: Jim, Lanie con Espo, Ryan y Jenny, Gates, Martha, Alexis y Ashley y por supuesto Dylan y un enorme cartel que rezaba "Bienvenida a casa, Kendi".

Kate sonrió emocionada y con la niña aun en sus brazos se acercó a saludar a todos, agradeciéndoles.

Dylan tan vergonzoso como su propia hija se escondió rápidamente en los brazos de Rick, al que se abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola abuelo-saludó Kate a su padre.

-Katie-sonrió a su hija, la había echado de menos tantos meses sin verla- ¿Es mi nieta?

-Tu nieta-sonrió- Kendi, amor…-susurró y acarició su cuello provocándole cosquillas.

La niña miró de reojo a su abuelo y luego a su mamá y Jim le alargó la mano hasta que esta se la agarró.

Dylan no paraba de gritar desde los brazos de Rick repitiendo como podía el nombre de su nueva amiguita y su tía.

-Hemos traído varios regalos para la peque-anunció Espo mirando a Kate y a la niña que seguían al lado de Jim.

Ryan dio un sorbo a su cerveza y asintió ante las palabras de Espo que a su vez bebió también.

-Cariño… Deja a la niña en el suelo –dijo Rick acercándose- Dejala que conozca su casa…Y que se adapte a la gente.

Kate le miró sonriendo.

-Si…-comentó- Además quiero quitarme la chaqueta…

-Tuvimos que comprarnos una chaqueta…No contábamos con el cambio de temperatura-informó Rick-¿Quieres algo de beber, cielo?

-Agua.

-¿Seguro, Katherine? Hoy los daiquiris me han salido deliciosos-informó Martha bebiendo uno.

-Seguro…-contestó intentando dejar a Kendi en el suelo para que ella misma tanteara el terreno y descubriera y tocara lo que quisiera y se relacionara con quien quisiera.

Finalmente tras varios intentos lo consiguió y cuando se giró tras quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en el sofá, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Rick no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Sorpresa.

* * *

Ninguno de los presentes sabía que decir.

Rick les miró a todos emocionado y abrazaba con ternura colocando las manos en el pequeño vientre abultado de su mujer.

-Soy un milagro de la ciencia-bromeó Kate.

-Pero cuando… Como…-Alexis seguía sorprendida así como todos.-Wow.

-¿Nadie nos va a felicitar?-rió Rick- ¡Vamos a ser padres, otra vez!

Todos reaccionaron, felicitaron y abrazaron a la pareja llenándolos de besos entre risas ante la mirada sorprendida de incomprensión de los más pequeños, que completamente tranquilos jugaban con los lego de Dylan en la alfombra.

-Pero entonces…

-Estoy embarazada de casi cuatro meses… Me fui de aquí embarazada…Y pensábamos que las nauseas y los mareos era por el calor de allí…-rió.

Rick asintió.

-Luego ya sabéis, viajamos por toda Europa también y en Paris… Kate ya no se sentía nada bien y no es muy regular….Total, fuimos a un doctor recomendación de un amigo que tengo allí…

-Nos quedamos en shock-Kate acarició su panza. Ella estaba disfrutando de su embarazo completamente.

-Fue una sorpresa.

-Ni que lo digas, bro- dijo Javi haciendo reír a todos.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Martha alzando su copa- Abuela doblemente…

-Y bisabuela-rió Alexis.

La pelirroja miró a su nieta haciéndose la ofendida.

-Menuda sorpresita…

Todos se acomodaron en el sofá y los sillones mientras miraban a los niños jugar.

-¿Y con Kendi…?

-Teníamos miedo, pero mira…-la señaló- Acaba de conocerlo y se llevan fenomenal…Al principio será algo complicado con una niña pequeña y otra bebé…

-¿Otra?

-Ah sí…-Rick sonrió contento- Otra niña, nos lo dijeron en la misma visita… Sólo sé hacer niñas.

Beckett no paraba de sonreír con sus ojos iluminados más que nunca.

Después de seguir explicándoles y contándoles todo su viaje, como era su vida como padres y que tal estaba adaptándose Kendi, quien al final de la tarde ya era completamente parte de la familia y estaba en brazos de Lanie o riendo por las cosquillas de Ryan, se despidieron de todos incluso de Dylan a quien le costó soltarse de los juegos con Kendi y de los mimos de Kate y se quedaron los tres solos.

-Se ha dormido-murmuró Rick viendo a la niña recostada en el sofá.

-Sí, ha sido un día muy largo…-Kate le besó en los labios-.

-Si…Pero ya estamos en casa…Los cuatro.

-Cuatro… Menuda sorpresita se llevaron…

-La misma que nosotros-afirmó Castle. – Pero sin duda…Ha sido la mejor sorpresa de mi vida…-volvió a besar a su mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado para descansar sin luego apartar la mirada de su pequeña y su mano de donde descansaba su futura hija.-Te amo.

-Y yo. Gracias por sorprenderme tanto.

* * *

Se acabó por ahora. Tal vez un epilogo más adelante pero por ahora no hay más. GRACIAS POR LEER COMO SIEMPRE Y POR COMENTARME Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO!

Nos vemos en mi otro fic ;-)


End file.
